Worst Guardian Angel Ever
by Z.A.G
Summary: AU. Tenchi always been hanging with the wrong crowd. They have a rep for being the badboys in town. Something happens to Tenchi that wasn't suppose to. Fate intervenes and gives Tenchi a Guardian Angel. Only problem? The cyan haired woman isn't a real one
1. The Event

This idea for a fic has been swarming in my head for some time now. I didn't want to start posting this until I got some of my other fic done but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I need it out of my head. This Tenchi Muyo fic is a Alternate Universe as you will easily find out in the first chapter. I think this will turn out to be a pretty decent fic so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

Summary-Tenchi Masaki is a good person, honestly! He just happened to get into the wrong crowd. Then something happens. While they go off to rob a store, Tenchi tries to reason with them not to do it. Tenchi ends up deciding to go with them. When one of his friends tries to shoot the owner, Tenchi jumps out and ends up taking the bullet. The event in Tenchi's life changed his fate making everything hectic up above. To insure he doesn't do it again, the higher powers above send down a guardian angel to watch Tenchi.

__

Chapter 1- The Event

"Man, this is lame." Kent, a boy about the age of eighteen says. A group of kids are up on top of a large hill that over looks the city below. The night is full of stars and the air is warm.

"Yea we should go do something." Armagaski says, although not knowing what there really is to do.

"Too bad we don't have money. Then we'd be able to get into that new joint down town." A man says sadly. He has short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He's seventeen years old. This is the man of our story, Tenchi Masaki. He moved into New York five years ago and made quick friends with Kent and Armagaski. As they grew up together, became known as the bad boys at their high school and around town. Always pulling pranks and bullying the unfortunate victims to cross their path.

Kent smirked and sat up off the ground. He turns towards Armagaski and Tenchi, "I know how we can get money." Kent says, a mischievous glint passing across his eyes.

Armagaski snorted, "Yea like what? None of us have jobs. Where you planning to get money from? Robbing a bank?" Armagaski jokes.

Kent smiled, "Actually, I was thinking about robbing the small Quickie Mart near our school."

Tenchi shot up, "WHAT!? Are you crazy? We can't do that."

"And why not? We've done some pretty bad things before." Armagaski says.

Tenchi panicked as he tries to come up with a good explanation, "Yea but we've never stole anything before. Or robbed a place for that matter. We could go to jail." He says quickly.

Kent laughs, "Quit being a weenie Tenchi. We won't end up in jail. We won't even get caught! Now, you can stay here if you want. But me and Armagaski are going to get some money." He says as he stands up and heads towards his car. Armagaski quickly follows.

Kent starts the car while Tenchi sits there in thought. Tenchi quickly gets up and runs towards the car, "Wait! I'll come too." Tenchi says as he climbs into the back of the car.

Kent smirks, "I knew you'd change your mind. Couldn't pass up on a thrill like this huh?" The car begins moving as Kent starts driving down the road.

Tenchi shakes his head, "I still don't agree with this. I'm just going to make sure you don't get into more trouble then you're putting yourself in."

"Gee, Tenchi. Thanks for your concern." Armagaski says sarcastically.

They drive down in silence as Tenchi tries to fight his nerves. He knows this is a bad idea and he can't help but feel that something is going to go wrong. The car stops stops in front of the Quickie Mart. Tenchi stares at the store in silent horror. 'They're actually going to do it.' He keeps repeating in his head.

Armagaski is the first one to get out of the car. He walks into the store and goes through the isles pretending to look for something.

Tenchi gulps, "Well Tenchi? You going in or staying here?" Kent asks as he looks over his seat. Tenchi hangs his head a bit and gets out of the car, making his way into the store. Kent follows Tenchi with his eyes. When Tenchi walks into the store, he leans over to the passenger seat. He opens up the glove compartment and takes the gun out of there. He checks to make sure it's loaded, seeing it is he hides it in his jacket. Getting out of the car he checks to make sure no one is round and then heads into the store.

Tenchi nervously looks through the magazines, keeping an eye on Kent for the signal. Tenchi glances over at the old man on the cash register. The clerk is a Spanish immigrant and doesn't know much English. The clerk keeps his eyes on them to make sure they don't steal anything. Tenchi looks at Armagaski seeing him pick up a few drinks and a bag of chips. Kent nods his head at Tenchi, signaling they are ready to go.

Tenchi rubs his shaking hands together and picks up a magazine titled The Great Outdoors. The group make there way to the clerk and put supplies on the counter. The clerk looks at them, "Togetha?" He questions.

Kent smiles, "Yes." He replies.

The clerk rings up the total, "Twenty-one sixty five." He reads on the register.

"Oh can I get a pack of cigarettes also?" Kent questions.

The clerk gives him a blank look, "I.D.?"

Kent takes out his wallet and puts it down on the counter. The clerk leans down to look at it. Armagaski quickly pulls out a knife and holds it to the clerks throat. Tenchi stands silently as he tries to figure out what to do. "Alright pops. How about you open up the register for us too." Armagaski says.

"Guys.. I don't think this is.." Tenchi begins to say but is cut off.

"It's too late now." Kent says, "We already started this so now we go through with it."

"But we can still.."

"Shut the hell up! I don't wanna here another word out of you!" Kent yells. Then he turns back to the clerk, "Now.. open up the register." He orders. The clerk reaches his hand over to the cash register ready to open it for them. Instead of opening the register though, his hand goes underneath the counter and activates the alarm. The three jumps in surprise when they hear the alarm go off. Kent narrow his eyes at the clerk and punches him. The clerk falls to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Armagaski yells running for the car.

Kent throws the cask register on the ground and it opens up. He quickly gathers up the money. When he's finished he stands up and looks at Tenchi, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He turns around and starts going for the door. Tenchi stays put, not knowing what to do.

The clerk comes out from behind the counter and starts yelling in his language as he shakes his fist in the air at Kent. Kent stops and turns around. He narrows his eyes at the clerk and smirks, "You should of just done what we told you." Tenchi gasps as Kent pulls out a gun, aiming for the clerk. "And now you're going to be punished!" He says pulling the trigger.

"WATCH OUT!" Tenchi runs over and shoves the old man out of the way as the shot rings out through the night. Just as Tenchi shoves the man out of the way, the bullet embeds itself in Tenchi's chest. Tenchi falls to the floor, blood rushing out of him.

Kent laughed, "You always we're a weenie Tenchi. And now you're going to die as one." With that said he runs out of the store and speeds off in his car with Armagaski.

Tenchi lays on the floor, barely breathing, as blood comes out from his chest and his mouth. His eyes are glazed over as if he can't see anything. All he can do is listen to the sirens of the police and ambulances as they draw closer. He doesn't respond to the questions of the medics or the police as they carry him out of the store and into the ambulance.

He hears the people around him but he doesn't understand them. All he can do is listen and force himself to take short shallow breaths, to continue breathing.

Tenchi gets rushed into the emergency room at the hospital. "What's the situation?" The doctor asks as he frankly puts on rubber gloves.

"Gunshot wound at the chest. Severe bleeding at the wound and mouth. The bullet most have hit a lung." A nurse explains.

"Alright people. We don't have much time. Let's go!" The doctor orders. The begins working on Tenchi, trying to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. They hook up a heart monitor to him, _Beep......Beep..... Beep._ "Damn this bullet is in deep!" The doctor curses. _Beep......Beep..... Beeeeeeeeee._ "We're losing him!" They quickly get the shock pads.

(A/N- Don't know the real name of the thing sorry)

"Alright.... CLEAR!" _BIZZ_ Tenchi's body jolts up from the electric shock but his heart doesn't start beating. "Come on kid.. CLEAR!" _BIZZ_ They try shocking him again, trying to get his heart to start beating again. After one last failed attempt, the doctor puts the pads down and sighs in disappointment. He covers up Tenchi's body with a sheet to show some respect. May 13th 2004 Tenchi Masaki was shot and killed by his own friend.

__

Up In Heaven

A secretary rushes through the building and into the office of their boss, or perhaps better to say 'Ruler' The secretary is holding up a report waving it above her head frantically. "PROBLEM! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" The secretary yells in panic.

The secretary stops before their boss and kneels. The ruler is a beautiful woman. She has long blue hair, a soft face, pink eyes, and a strange symbol above her head. She's the goddess Tsunami. (A/N Spell?)

"What is the problem?" Tsunami asks.

The secretary rises and hands the report to the goddess. "Someone has shifted their destiny. Tenchi Masaki was shot and killed today and according to our books, that was never suppose to happen. The cosmic balance of fate is being shifted and everything is going wrong what are we going to do?" The secretary says in hysterics.

"Calm down Ayeaka. Let me read the report." Tsunami orders.

(A/N- Heh heh heh.)

"Tenchi Masaki, age seventeen." Tsunami reads the report out loud. "A regular bad boy huh? Seems he gets into a lot of trouble with his friends. Hmm..." Tsunami pauses at an interesting part, "Takes a bullet for the clerk of the store they were robbing. Now that's interesting. Seems he may not be as much of a street rat after all."

"Tsunami? What're you going to do." Ayeaka asks curiously.

Tsunami puts the report down, "Well... due to his selfless act and saving the life of another, well actually the clerk wouldn't have died anyway. But anyways, I guess we have to fix this problem. Won't we? We'll give this boy another chance. To make sure he doesn't makes this place a total mess again I'll give him a guardian angel."

Ayeaka snorts, "A street rat is not worthy of a guardian angel Tsunami." Ayeaka comments disgusted.

Tsunami gets up from her chair, "Perhaps your right. Maybe he doesn't deserve an experienced one. We'll give the job to someone with no experience. Not only is this the only option but it will give out guardian angel some experience for future assignments" Tsunami comments.

Ayeaka tilts her head to the side questioningly, "Who do you have in mind."

Tsunami contains the knowing smile spreading across her face, "Why your favorite person Ayeaka. I think you know who I'm talking about."

Ayeaka gasps, "Not that demon woman?" Tsunami nods her head. Ayeaka immediately objects, "But Tsunami! She's not really a guardian angel! She's only up here because this is the only place that she wouldn't be able to stand! She's up here for punishment! She doesn't even have wings!" Ayeaka tries reasoning.

Tsunami give a half smile, "True. Being up here is her punishment. But think of it as a greater punishment to have to help someone"

"But surely you know that sending her down there could very well cuz more harm then good. Trouble follows that woman wherever she goes!" Ayeaka continues to object.

Tsunami narrows her eyes, "I'm the one in charge. Or have you forgotten? Now who I chose for the assignment is the one who will be doing it. Now I wish to have a meeting with our guardian angel for hire." She says, her voice threateningly low.

Ayeaka gulps and bows, "Yes of coarse. Forgive me. I'll fetch the woman right away." Ayeaka quickly leaves Tsunami's office.

Tsunami turns around and looks out the window, watching the spirits working. Tsunami gives a childish giggle at the thought of hiring the person. "This is going to be quite entertaining to watch." She says to herself.

Okay y'all that's it for now. Tell me what you think so far. Good? Bad? All reviews will be given a new home and cherished until they die. No matter how bad they can get. lol. TTNC! (Till The Next Chapter)


	2. Guardian Angel For Hire

Howdy y'all. Wow I didn't think I'd get reviews the day after I post it. Hmm.. that's pretty nifty! LOL I didn't even notice this was in a Yu Yu Hokashow (Spell?) type thingie. Well, the whole Tenchi not suppose to be killed is going to be the only thing like that. The rest is totally different. Tenchi ain't gunna be fighting a bunch of demons and have some kind of spirit gun. As you will see in this chapter things will make more sense as to what is going to be happening.

Well enough babbling on and on about it. Let's start the writing WHOOHOO!

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo or it's character. They are owned by O Pioneers.... wait a minute... isn't that a book? About the great plains back in the day? Yea it is! I had to read it for history class this marking period. Imagine that...

__

Chapter 2- Guardian Angel For Hire

Up in heaven the place is in chaos. When a single person's destiny is changed then the cosmic balance of the whole system of fate is altered. Fate seizes to exist unless the problem is fixed. Many employers in charge of keeping fate in balance race around the place of the headquarters. Papers fly everywhere as they try and recover the balance of the system. If fate doesn't exist then events are taking place on Earth that aren't suppose to. And that can be a very dangerous.

While many employees race about the building in a panic, one angel remains calm and collected, not really caring about what is happening around her. In one of the old empty offices she lays on the desk sleeping the time away. Her spiky pale blue hair hanging off of the desk as she rests the back of her head on her arms.

Her name is Ryoko. Don't let her delicate features fool you, she no angel. She's the devil himself, perhaps even worse. She has done more crimes then anyone in history and killed more people then how many would die in a war. She's beautiful, evil, foul mouthed, street smarted, and powerful. She had the galaxies in the palm of her hand, before she was finally captured.

Someone like Ryoko would love to be in hell after death. Seeing no greater punishment for her to serve, she's forced to stay in heaven where everything is peaceful. Seven hundred years it's been since she was brought down. Now she passes her day in heaven sleeping away not caring about anyone or anything.

Suddenly, the door to the empty office is forced open and a ditsy looking blonde rushes into the office, "RYOKO ! RYOKO WAKE UP" The blonde pleads urgently. She rushes over to where Ryoko is laying and begins to shake her.

Ryoko cracks open her right eye and glares at the blonde woman. Her golden catlike eye gleaming in annoyance, "Wadda ya want Mihoushi!" She yells in annoyance.

Mihoushi stops and seems lost in thought, "Umm.. now what was it again?" Mihoushi places a finger on the bottom of her chin as she glances up. Ryoko opens her other eye to glare at the airhead with both eyes. "OH YEA!" Mihoushi exclaims happily for actually remembering the message. "Tsunami wants to speak with you about umm... something. It's very urgent."

Ryoko rolls her eyes but they stay fixed on the halo on top of her head. The small circle of gold has been an annoyance to her for the past seven hundred years more so then the people angels up here. She grabs the halo with her hands and attempts to break it. Ryoko growls as she bends and twists the halo only to have it snap back into place without a mark on it. 'Curse this retched thing!' Ryoko thinks to herself.

Ryoko jumps off the desk landing gracefully on the floor. She looks over to Mihoushi, who is gazing out of the office starring at all the angels running around frantically. "I wonder what's going on. Everyone has been in a rush for the past few hours. Maybe they're getting ready for a vacation?"

Ryoko rolls her eyes again. The blondes stupidity really does get irritating, 'As if miss high and mighty gives vacations. We're in heaven! There's no place to go on vacation!' Ryoko shouts at Mihoushi in her head. While Mihoushi is distracted by all the chaos going on, Ryoko slips out of the office and heads towards Tsunami's office.

Ryoko slams the doors to Tsunami's office open, "Alright what is it now. I'm tired of these centurial meetings." Ryoko says grumpily.

Tsunami keeps a straight face as Ryoko stops in front of her desk. "Ryoko.. just the person I needed to see." Tsunami gives a warm smile, "Please have a seat." She says indicating to the one in front of her desk.

"I'll stand." Ryoko says flatly, crossing her arms not evening giving notice of the seat ong her right. "Now what do you want? Have you finally had enough of me and decided to send me to hell or not?"

Tsunami shakes her head, "This isn't about that Ryoko. This is more important." She explains.

"OHHhhh okay then. Please go right ahead and tell me everything." She says sarcastically her face turning into a scowl.

Tsunami sighs relieving the tension already building up in her head. She raises her head and gives Ryoko a knowing smile, "Ryoko... how did you like Earth?" She asks suddenly, catching Ryoko off guard.

Ryoko's arms drop to her sides, "E-Earth?" She repeats in confusion, her face going blank for a moment. Her face soon goes back to the scowl it was as she turns her head to the side, "I wouldn't know. I was only on it a few hours before...." She pauses.

Tsunami nods her head, understanding what Ryoko was saying. She clears her throat to speak, "If you were given the opportunity to see it... would you take it?"

Ryoko narrows her eyes suspiciously, "What are you getting at?" she asks accusingly.

Tsunami stands up, folds her hands behind her back and paces around the room in thought, "As you may already know. This place is in chaos at the moment." Ryoko doesn't make a sound, just stands there and listens, her eyes following Tsunami's form as she paces back and forth. "It just so happens that something happened on Earth. A young man changed his destiny and ended up dieing for it."

Ryoko shrugs uncaringly, "And this means what to me? I don't give a damn. So someone died that wasn't suppose to. You can't change what's already been done."

Tsunami spins around and face Ryoko giving her a smile, "On the contrary. We CAN change what has already happened."

Ryoko rolls her eyes, "Why do so anyway? Is this person suppose to be important or something?"

"No... but it just so happens that since he has changed his destiny, the cosmic balance of fate has been literally vanished. We need to correct it in order to get order back." Tsunami explains in a serious voice as if it is the most important thing.

Ryoko crosses her arms and closes her eyes, "Why tell me this? It has nothing to do with me." She says.

Tsunami nods her head in agreement, "True you are Ryoko. But when things are changed, I'll need a guardian angel to watch over him to make sure he doesn't alter his fate once again.

Ryoko suddenly laughs out loud, "Wait wait wait. You want ME to be a guardian angel? you most be joking. I'm up here as punishment not as one of your pathetic employees."

Tsunami ignores Ryoko's comment, "You'll be able to see Earth." She says, "And get away from here for a while."

Ryoko thinks about it for a moment, "Tempting but I'm not the type to watch over someone. So I'll have to say no." Ryoko says as she turns around ready to leave.

"What if I said I could give YOU a second chance?" Tsunami says hoping to persuade her.

Ryoko stops and grins knowingly, "As you already said. If one's destiny is changed, then your little belief in fate will be wiped away."

Tsunami smiles, "Quick as ever I see. But really, you should think it over Ryoko. This could be your only chance to get out of here."

Ryoko sighs and looks up in thought. Her eyes settle on the golden halo above her head. Ryoko narrows her eyes a the halo in annoyance. She looks back at Tsunami, her mind made up, "Fine... I'll do it but on one condition." Ryoko says.

Tsunami nods her head, "As long as it is acceptable I will do."

"GET RID OF THIS DAMN THING!" Ryoko yells in annoyance as she pulls down on the halo.

"Very well.." Tsunami snaps her fingers and the halo fades away. Ryoko looks up to see it's gone and smiles in content for once. "Now there's some things you should know before going to Earth." Tsunami says walking back to her seat and sitting down. She pulls out a file and places it on her desk.

Ryoko walks over and sits down on the chair in front of the desk. She reaches to pick up the file and opens it up, revealing a picture of a young man around seventeen. "Well.. at least the guy I'll be watching isn't ugly." She comments jokingly.

Tsunami sighs for what seems the twentieth time since Ryoko has entered her office, "Now some things you must know while you are his guardian angel." She says. Ryoko looks up form the photograph to listen, "While you're on Earth, no one will be able to see or hear you." Tsunami begins.

"Well that's no fun." Ryoko comments.

Tsunami ignores Ryoko and continues, "You will be needed down there until I see fit. At the moment there is no approximate time. You must be careful, not to do anything that will change the destiny of other either. That will void the whole concept of doing this to begin with."

Ryoko waves her hand, "Yea yea yea. I got it. When do I leave already?" Ryoko says a little anxious to get out of heaven as quickly as possible.

Tsunami gives a rare glare telling Ryoko to stay silent. "This is the most important thing of all. Do not. I repeat. Do NOT allow him to know that you are there. That could have some horrible side affects. He could take advantage of having a guardian angel and we do not want that. If something happens, I advise you to come back."

Ryoko nods her head not fully understanding, "How would he be able to find out anyway? He can't see or hear me anyway"

Tsunami nods her head in agreement, "True but he could figure it out by seeing any unexplainable changes that you can cause in his surroundings." Tsunami gives a sly smile, "Besides.. there are SOME ways to bend the rules a little." She says.

Ryoko opens her mouth to question further but Tsunami cuts her off, "When you arrive on Earth you will have approximately thirty seconds to stop Tenchi Masaki from jumping in front of the bullet and dieing."

"Thirty seconds!?" Ryoko exclaims in disbelief.

Tsunami nods her head, "Oh, try and make it look like an accident." Tsunami warns.

Ryoko waves her off, "Yea, yea whatever." She stands up to leave.

"My secretary will bring you to the transporter." Tsunami says. Ryoko nods her head.

Ryoko suddenly appears floating outside of the Quickie Mart in New York. She grabs her head, 'Whoa... there a brain splitter' She says feeling a bit dazed.

"Let's get out of here!" Ryoko turns around after hearing a man yell. A second later a fat guy around seventeen runs out of the Quickie Mart. That's when Ryoko finally took notice of the alarms in the store going off.

'Dammit! I forgot! I only have thirty seconds! Okay... make it look like an accident!" She tells her self flying into the store.

Kent throws the cask register on the ground and it opens up. He quickly gathers up the money. When he's finished he stands up and looks at Tenchi, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He turns around and starts going for the door. Tenchi stays put, not knowing what to do.

The clerk comes out from behind the counter and starts yelling in his language as he shakes his fist in the air at Kent. Kent stops and turns around. He narrows his eyes at the clerk and smirks, "You should of just done what we told you." Tenchi gasps as Kent pulls out a gun, aiming for the clerk.

__

Snap! Everyone slowly turns their heads towards the floating shelf. two seconds after staring at it, it's hurled towards Kent. Tenchi's eye widen in disbelief as the shelf crashes into Kent and knocks him out of the store. 'How did that happen?' Tenchi thinks in disbelief.

Ryoko scratches her head finally rather stupid, 'Oops' Is all she can think. 'So much for making it look like an accident... oh well too late to change it now. Besides... maybe they didn't notice.' Suddenly the sound of whirling tires outside catches her attention. She glances outside the store in time to see Kent and Armagaski drive off in Kent's car.

Ryoko turns and looks over at the still stunned Tenchi. Police sirens ring through her ears signaling police are on their way/ The siren are enough to snap Tenchi out of his daze in time to run out of the store, Ryoko sighs in misery and quickly flies behind him, 'This ought to be interesting' She thinks sarcastically. If only she knew......

Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far althoug it was a bit slow. Sorry but I had to do it ya know. Well the next chapter will be better I swear. Anyway... review and tell me what you think and give any suggestions you have that pertain to the fic. Either about my writing style, grammar, or something you want to see happen in the fic. All reviews are cherished I promise. Wel then.. TTNC! (Till The Next Chapter).


	3. Tenchi's Home

Howdy y'all! Well this is getting interesting eh? Well.. let's see...seems one of you reviewers wishes to know more about Ryoko's past. Never fear oh trusty reviewer! The answer will come. But... it may be a while heeheehee... I,,, kind of haven't totally figured out that part yet. Umm... let me think here.. I wanted to say something before I continue with this. Thinks.. Oh yes that's right! Umm... I going to warn you right now that character may end up out of character... I'll try not to do it but just in case I'm warning you ahead of time.

Also one more thing. Character in the anime are not umm how do I word this???? Um.. in the same situation type thing? LOL nope that's not it. Well I'll explain it anyway. Okay... things are going to be morphed a bit... Sasami and Ayeka are not sisters and Sasami is not Tsunami either. This is just in case I choose to actually put Sasami in the story. I'm not totally sure yet. Maybe I will. Okay anyway, now that that's done and over with, let's get started.

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo. Yup that's right! You heard correct! I know it's hard to believe isn't it?

__

Chapter 3- Tenchi's Home

Siren ring throughout the night as Tenchi flees form the Quickie Mart. Panic stricken, he tries to find a place to hide from the police until everything calms down. Lightening strikes and thunder roars as Tenchi runs into a dark alley. He quickly climbs the fence blocking his path. As he jumps over the fence, his pants get caught on the fence making him tumble to the ground.

Ryoko clutches her stomach in laughter. "I could get used to this!" She says aloud. She quickly covers her mouth afraid that he heard her. She feels a sweat drop as she remembers he can't hear her. She smirks, his pants catching on the fence is just the beginning of her fun.

Tenchi quickly gets up groaning in pain. The pavement IS hard. He looks behind him through the fence to make sure he isn't being followed. Taking a deep breath he turns back around and starts sprinting. His clothes and hair stick to his body from the rain and his shoes feel heavy as they splash in the puddles as he runs.

The end of the alley is up ahead where it opens up to a street. Across the street he another dark alley. A single telephone pole stands on the sidewalk, it's light flickering on and off. Tenchi dashes out of the alley and into the light. _Screeeech!_ The car on the road slams on the breaks and skids on the wet road. Tenchi stops and his eyes widen fearfully as the vehicle comes right at him.

Ryoko floats casually behind Tenchi not caring about the car heading towards SHe floats as if she's floating on her back on top of water with her arms crossed under her head. She smirks when she hears the car's breaks, "Tough luck kid. Looks like I saved your ass just so you can die again." She chuckles.

The car just manages to stop in front of Tenchi, and the driver honks their horn at him. "HEY YOU STUPID KID! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING!" The driver yells out at him in rage. Tenchi gulps and takes off across the street towards the alley.

"Damn! And here I thought I'd be able to get out of this dump of a planet" Ryoko says to herself as she sighs and follows Tenchi.

"Man I have the worst luck ever!" Tenchi complains to himself as he continues to runaway, his destination, home. "First my friends go wacko on me, then Kent pulls out a gun. Police are after me, and to top things off... I nearly got killed by that car!." Tenchi gives a short laugh.

Ryoko half smirks as she listens to Tenchi, "Believe me kid. You were killed. Besides... If I'm stuck down here too long I'll get bored." Ryoko gives a knowing smile, "And we don't want that." She warns.

Tenchi stops and puts his hands on his knees breathing heavily. His legs and chest burn from all the running he is doing. Good thing he's almost home. "Well I guess I'm not totally unlucky." Tenchi says to himself. "Kent did get hit by a flying shelf."

Tenchi stands up and scratches his head in thought, "That was weird though. I was like some one picked it up and threw it at him. But no one was there, the thing was floating." Tenchi sighs, no use in thinking about events that can't be figured out. Feeling some energy return to him and hearing the distant siren of the police, Tenchi takes off again towards his home.

Ryoko yawns getting tired from sheer boredom. Exactly where is this guy going? Is what Ryoko would like to know. Finally Tenchi stops running in front of a broken down apartment. Ryoko lands on the ground and stairs at the apartment. She crosses her arms behind her head, "Well... isn't this place a dump." She comments.

The apartment is small and dirty. Graffiti is all around the walls and the windows are broken. The place looks as if it will fall down any moment. The apartment stands connected to other ones surrounding the area, each looking the same, right by the street.

Tenchi walks up to his door and takes his apartment key out. Ryoko walks up behind him and waits for him to unlock the door. Tenchi unlocks the door and opens it. He quickly walks in and shuts the door. Ryoko draws back in surprise at having the door slammed in her face. She growls a bit in anger and walks through the door into the apartment. She stops and scans the inside of the apartment. Apparently, not only does the outside look like garbage but the inside looks like shit. Obviously the guy doesn't know what cleaning is.

Soda cans, Chinese take out, and pizza boxes, are all over the entire place. The couch that sits in front of the old TV has pizza boxes and newspapers piled on it. The kitchen looks roach invest and is in need of a serious disinfectant clean up. Or be blown through the wall at least. The rug itself looks like its coated in a layer of grime.

Ryoko sticks her tongue out in disgust and turns her gaze towards Tenchi as he walks over to the couch. "I almost feel sorry for you if you have to live here." She says. Tenchi picks up the garbage up off the couch. He looks around frowns and drops the garbage on the ground. Ryoko rolls her eyes, "Well there a good way to clean up." She says sarcastically.

Tenchi sits down on the dirty brown couch and kits his wet shoes off. Too tired and exhausted to worry about his wet clothing he lays down on the couch and lets out a miserable breath. He throws the small blanket, that was resting on the back of the couch, over his body.

Ryoko floats over to him eyes him curiously, "Gee.. turning in already. Why not go out? Have some fun and run into the police. Believe me... jail cells are a lot better then this dump you call home." Tenchi closes his eyes to try and will himself to sleep. Ryoko sighs forgetting he can't hear her. Tenchi rolls onto his right side so he's facing the back of the couch.

Ryoko sits cross legged in mid air while trying to figure out what to do to pass the time. 'Maybe I should look around this dump.' Ryoko thinks to herself. She turns around and scans the apartment. It IS a really small apartment. Looks like the only rooms it has is the one she's in now and the kitchen. Not counting the single closed door across the room.

Despite the poor living conditions of the rest of the place, she bravely travels where probably no one, in their right mind, traveled before. She sticks her head through the door and looks in the room. It's too dark to see anything. Ryoko reaches next to the wall and flips a switch. Lights immediately illuminate the room revealing a, surprisingly, clean bathroom. Ryoko crosses her arms starring at the bathroom, "Well... at least he keeps THIS clean"

Seeing nothing too great in the bathroom she flips the light switch off and floats back towards the couch. The rain stops outside as the rain clouds pass by. The moonlight shines through the broken windows and into the apartment. Ryoko gazes at the picture frame faced down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She reaches for it giving into her curiosity. The glass covering the picture is dirty. Ryoko wipes the dirt off of the picture so she can make out what it is. Her eyes stare into the picture. It's a picture of Tenchi probably just five years earlier or less. He's standing next to two older men. One is in looks old enough to be his grandfather while the other looks like his father. All three of them look so happy, smiling at the camera. In the background the area is beautiful with green trees, endless mountains, blue sky, and a sparkling lake.

Why someone would leave a place like that to live where ever she is now is beyond Ryoko. She sits the picture frame down on the table and walks over to the window. She gazes off into the full moon and into the stars. The scowl usually across her face softens as she gazes off into the night. She hears Tenchi coughing, but doesn't turn around, not caring what he is doing.

Tenchi coughs violently and snaps his eyes open. After the cough fit passes he settles back down and rolls over. His eyes settle questioningly at the picture frame standing up. He could of sworn it was faced down on the table the last time he's seen it. 'Must of did that without knowing it.' Tenchi thinks to himself.

Tenchi sighs and sits up, he rest his head on his hands as he stares straight ahead. A slight movement of a shadow catches his eyes. He slowly looks down at the shadow on the floor. An odd shaded shadow it is. It's long and curvy with spikes at the end of it. His eyes travel up the shadow to find the source of it. His eyes widen in surprise as he let's out a startled gasp at seeing a woman standing in front of his window. Her long spiky hair seems to glow in the moonlight.

Ryoko turns around hearing Tenchi gasp. She tilts her head to the side in confusion as Tenchi looks right at her. 'But he can't.' She looks back out the window to see if he might be looking at something out there. Seeing nothing out there she turns her gaze back to Tenchi, 'Or can he?'

Ryoko's eyes narrow mischievously as she smirks, revealing her abnormal sharp fangs. She begins to walk towards Tenchi. With each step she takes he takes one back. 'So he DOES see me.' She thinks to herself.

'Wh-who is she?' Tenchi thinks to himself frightened. He backs up onto a walls and gulps. The woman advancing on him continues walking towards him, "What do you w-w-want?" Tenchi asks, his voice shaking. He doesn't like the look in her eyes. Suddenly the woman disappears as she walks out of the moonlight. Tenchi blinks and looks around in confusion.

Ryoko stops watching Tenchi look around. She waves a hand in front of his face, "Hey! Hey dumbass, I'm right hear!" She says trying to get his attention. It doesn't work.

Tenchi shakes his head in disbelief, "I must be seeing things" he says as he walks over to the bathroom. Ryoko follows him and watches. Tenchi turns the faucet on and cups his hands under the running cold water. "Man, now I'm seeing things. What else is can go wrong with me?" He splashes the cold water on his face snapping him awake. He stares ahead at the mirror in front of him, "Unless it was a... ghost." Tenchi feels a shiver down his back. Then he chuckles uncomfortably, "Good thing ghosts aren't real." He says to himself.

Ryoko chuckles to herself as she get an idea. She smirks "Tsunami said I can't let him know he has a guardian angel. She NEVER mentioned that I can make him believe I'm a ghost." Her golden cat-like eyes glow in mischief.

Tenchi sighed and placed his hands on the side of the faucet and hangs his head, closing his eyes as his listening to the running water. A low sound enters his ears and he opens his eyes. His eyes widen in fear, the knobs on the faucet are moving. Hot water blasts out of the faucet causing steam to come out. Tenchi takes a step back as the letters form on the fogged up mirror.

__

BOO! Tenchi stumbles back and falls into the bathtub and more words are written on the mirror. _HA! HA! HA!_ Ryoko laughs her head off as Tenchi runs out of the bathroom. Maybe being on Earth for a while won't be as boring after all. Scarring Tenchi is quite entertaining.

Ok everyone That's it for right now. Sorry there isn't more but it's 10:38 P.M. right now and I have a twenty page report due for my shop tomorrow and I only have about half of it done. LOL I hope you liked that though. I had fun writing it that's for sure. Well Review and tell me what you think of it so far. TTNC!


	4. Miserable Life

Howdy y'all! Heeheehee wasn't that a nice good ol chapter? I had fun messing with Tenchi. Hmm.... let's see here.. well we got a taste of how Tenchi's life style is, or is there more to it? Maybe I'll make it worse... or maybe I'll make it better. Who knows we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing this fic, lol, I see a few familiar people out there too. Must be following me or something. Well those of you who have been reading my other fic, don't worry. The next chapter is on it's way. I'm just a bit occupied with this one at the moment since its well... more fun! Anyways I think I'll just get started now.

Disclaimer- Hmm... Do I have to say it?.... (Sigh) I guess so.. As you all know by now I don't like baked beans.. (Stare) What? Did you expect me to say something else?

__

Chapter 4- Miserable Life

Tenchi groans and gets up, his head throbbing in pain. He reaches up and touches his forehead where a large bump has formed, "Ow.." He pulls his hand away. "I guess I hit my head last night." He says getting up off the floor. He chuckles a bit, "No wonder I had such a weird dream. Ghosts, HA!" Tenchi yawns and walks into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. He opens it up and peers inside. He frowns when he sees nothing is in it.

Tenchi closes the refrigerator and heads out of the kitchen towards the couch. He throws him self down on the couch and sighs, 'So... hungry.' He thinks to himself. He looks off to the side at the coffee table where the picture of his 'family' is. He reaches over and picks it up. A feeling of regret and shame fill his heart as he looks at the picture. He sighs in misery and puts it back down.

Tenchi walks over to his discarded shoes and picks them up. He goes back to the couch and sits down to put them on. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _Comes from Tenchi's door. "Open up Masaki! We know you're in there!" Comes a rough voice from the other side.

Tenchi rubs his temples, "Just a minute." He says quickly putting on his shoes.

"You've got thirty seconds!" Another man says.

Ryoko tilts her head to the side in curiousness as she looks back and forth from the door and Tenchi. She watches as Tenchi scrambles around the room in a frenzy looking for something. Finding his jacket he quickly puts it on and runs to the other side of the room, away from the door to a window.

"Azaka, I don't think he's going to open up." One of them says.

"Well then Kimedake. we open our selves." A moment after that is said, they try and bust the door down.

Tenchi opens up the window and begins to crawl out, "Oh man... I should expected them to come today." Tenchi says as he reaches the pavement. The door to his house busts open and two men run in towards the window. Tenchi begins to run away.

"MASAKI!" Kimedaki yells from the window. Tenchi stops and turns around. He scratches the back of his head and grins. "Your payment for the week is due!" Kimedake says.

"Hand it over or you'll know what we'll be forced to do." Azaka threatens.

Tenchi chuckles nervously, "Payment right. I just need to run to the bank real quick and get it. Wait here while I get it." He says then takes off.

Ryoko raises an eyebrow and quickly follows Tenchi, "This guy keeps getting in more shit by the minute." She says as she flies behind Tenchi.

"MASAKI GET BACK HERE!" The two men jump from the window and chase after Tenchi.

Ryoko glances behind and sees the two men gaining on Tenchi. She sighs and rolls her eyes, "I guess I can do my good deed for the day." She says as she stops and turns around. She pulls her fist back ready to hit the men as they draw nearer. She smirks and throws her punch with all her might, only to have it go throw the men. "What!?" She says confused. She looks down at her hands, "I can pick up and touch other things. Why couldn't I hit them?" She asks confused.

"AHH!" Ryoko turns around and quickly plies down the alley. She turns the corner and winces at what she sees. Azaka and Kimedake managed to catch up with Tenchi. Now they're kicking him in the stomach, since Tenchi is on the ground in a fatal position.

"Make this a lesson for you Masaki." Kimedake says kicking Tenchi one last time. "Always have his payment ready."

Azaka grinds his heel into Tenchi's side, "You got off lightly this time Masaki. Next time he might have us end your sorry excuse of a life." He spits at Tenchi.

"Let's get out of here Azaka." Kimedake says and the two begin to leave.

Ryoko watches them go until they're out of sight, then she glances down at Tenchi, who's still in a fatal position. She kneels down at his side, "They're gone you know." She whispers forgetting he can't hear her. Tenchi moves his face out from the protection of his arms and glances around. "You almost have it as bad as I did." Ryoko mutters under her breath, feeling a bit sorry for him.

Tenchi sits up and wipes the blood coming from his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. He wobbles to his feet taking a few breathes while his left hand remains across his stomach. He swallows the blood in his mouth and begins staggering away. Ryoko slowly follows as Tenchi makes his way out onto the street. Tenchi stops in the middle of the street and grabs his head, trying to make everything stop spinning. 'And there he goes!' Ryoko says as Tenchi collapses onto the street.

Ryoko sighs and crosses her legs, resting her chin on her right palm as she thinks. "Now what?" She says aloud. "Well him being in the road isn't good. Perhaps I should move him." She reaches down to grab his arm only to have her hand pass through him. "Oh yea." She says just remembering she can't touch people.

The sound of an engine catches Ryoko's ears and she turns her head to the left. A vehicle is coming down the street. Ryoko looks down at Tenchi, "If I don't do something he's going to be road kill in a minute." She says watching the car come down the street. The car begins to slow down as it gets closer until the vehicle stops, "Or the thing can just stop." Ryoko says.

The door to the car bursts open and a woman runs out of it and towards Tenchi. She has long straight blue hair, blue eyes, white tee-shirt, black jeans, and an orange head band on. She kneels down beside Tenchi, "Sir, Sir are you alright?" The woman asks trying to wake Tenchi up. Tenchi groans but doesn't wake up. The woman rolls Tenchi all the way on his back. She winces at the sight of him, "Looks like you had a run in with some local gang" She said.

The woman stood up and drags Tenchi by his shoulders to his car. She places him in her backseat and makes her way to the front. "There isn't a hospital near by." She looks at Tenchi's shabby clothing, "And by the looks of it. You wouldn't be able to afford it anyway. " The woman sighs and starts the car up again.

Ryoko went through the roof of the car into the back seat. "Okay so where we going?" Ryoko wonders curiously. The vehicle begins to move.

Tenchi groans as he begins to open up his eyes. He first sees a ceiling fan slowly spinning on a white ceiling. Tenchi glances to his right seeing an expensive looking television and a large china hutch with many books and small statues on it. He turns his head to the left seeing the back of the red couch he's laying on. "Where am I?" He asks himself, not knowing if his question will be answered or not.

"Oh.. You're awake" Tenchi hears a woman say.

Tenchi slowly pushes himself into a sitting position and looks over the back of the couch to see a young woman standing in front of the kitchen starring at him. "Who are you?" He asks.

The woman crosses her arms, "I found you in the middle of the street while driving. You were pretty beat up. I was planning on taking you to the hospital." She says giving him a look, "But you don't look like someone who can afford it."

Tenchi gives an embarrassed chuckle a bit realizing it was true. He winces in pain when he feels the pain it causes. He falls back down on the couch. 'You can so that again.' He thinks to himself.

Ryoko sits floating in the air next to the couch with her arms crossed. She taps a finger on her arm as she stares at the person who 'helped' Tenchi. For some reason she doesn't like this woman. Ryoko doesn't know what she feels at the moment, hatred? Hatred for what? Jealousy? Ryoko laughs at the prospect of her being jealous. Nope she's not jealous, there's nothing to be jealous about. She just doesn't like the woman, she's suspicious.

The woman walks around the couch to stand in front of Tenchi, "By the way. My name is Kiyone." She says holding out a hand.

"I'm..."

Ryoko 's eyes widen, "No you idiot! Don't give your name out to random people." Ryoko yells.

"Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi shakes hands with Kiyone.

"Tenchi...?" Kiyone repeats in wonderment.

"Uh.. yea?"

Kiyone nods her head slowly, "I see.." She walks away towards the kitchen. Suddenly her phone starts to ring. Kiyone hurries over to answer it. She picks up the phone, "Yes this is d.. Kiyone speaking." She says.

Ryoko narrows her eyes in suspicion. If she wasn't mistaking this 'Kiyone' was about to says something different.

"Yes... all right.... I'll be there in a few minutes." Kiyone hangs up the phone. "I'm going to be gone for a few minutes. Something came up. You just lay there and get some rest. Don't want you up and about since you might have a few broken ribs." Kiyone says grabbing her keys off the counter. When she doesn't receive a reply she walks over and looks across the back of the couch to see Tenchi asleep.

Kiyone shrugs her shoulders and heads out of her apartment. She jumps in her car and drives away. "Time to find some more out on you." Ryoko says quickly following Kiyone's car. She follows Kiyone's car for about ten minutes before they pull into a large parking lot in front of a tall building. Ryoko looks up at the four large letters across the building, she tilts her head in question not knowing what they mean. Kiyone heads into the building as does Ryoko while thinking, 'What's N.Y.P.D mean?'

Kiyone walks into an elevator and presses the top floor button. The elevator slowly moves up the floors to the top. When it opens up, Kiyone quickly exits the elevator and moves across the floor. Maneuvering her way pass the many desks and people scattered about. She quickly makes her way into the office at the end, and Ryoko quickly follows.

Kiyone stops in front of a large desk where a man sits. She stands up straight and salutes, "Officer Kiyone in for duty sir!" She says.

Ryoko rolls her eyes., 'Yup... he's got the worst luck ever.' She thinks, she stays to listen to more.

The chief leans back in his chair and brings his hands together on his stomach. "Officer Kiyone. You were at the robbery yesterday. Correct?"

"Yes sir!"

He nods his head, "I'd like a report on what happened there last night." The chief says.

"Sir! The store was robbed by three men. The store owner says he believes them to be teenagers but couldn't be sure because his eyes are bad. It was hard to understand him sir because he doesn't speak a lot of English. But he did say he got one of their names." Kiyone explains.

The chief nods his head, "And what is the name?"

"The owner said the name was Tonsi."

Ryoko falls from the air in surprise and starts laughing.

The chief gives an odd look, "Tonsi? Is that a name?" He asks humorously.

"That's what he said sir. I think he just can't pronounce the name correctly though. I believe I might know where to find one of the criminals though. I should have him in today." Kiyone explains.

Ryoko's eyes widen a bit, 'Damn, she means Tenchi!" With that thought he races out of the police department and heads over to Kiyone's place.

The chief nods his head, "Alright. Dismissed."

"Sir!" Kiyone says saluting. She turns around, exits the office, and heads towards the elevator. She needs to get home quickly.

Ryoko stands in front of the couch in thought, trying to find a way to warn Tenchi thst Kiyone is a cop. She snaps her fingers once she gets an idea. She quickly looks for a piece of paper and something to write with. Finding them she quickly writes her message. She heads back towards Tenchi and starts tapping him on the head with the pencil. When he begins to open his eyes, Ryoko drops the paper on his face.

Tenchi raises his right hand to grab the paper, "Where did this come from?" He wonders before he lifts the paper of his face. 'She's a cop, you idiot!' He reads. His eyes widen a bit, "WHAT!?" Suddenly the sound of a car door closing is heard in the front. Tenchi quickly gets up ignoring the pain in his sides and heads to the back of the apartment. Finding no window but a door on the left he opens it up. He hears the front door open.

"Hello? Tenchi?" He hears Kiyone's voice.

Tenchi looks around the bedroom and spots a window. He walks over and opens it up. Holding the window up and quickly jumps out of it landing on his feet. He kneels down in pain when he lands. He quickly takes off as fast as he can.

"Hey where are you?" Kiyone calls out through the house. She heads towards the back of her apartment towards his room, thinking she heard something. Ryoko smirks and quickly opens and slams the front door shut. Kiyone quickly turns around and runs towards the door, throwing it open. She scans the area in search of Tenchi. She doesn't see him though. "Damn!" She slams her door shut frustrated.

'If I can caught some of these punks then the chief might give me a raise!' Is the only thought in her head as she walks towards the couch and sits down. Kiyone lowers her head towards the floor and sees a piece of paper. Curious, she picks it up and reads it aloud. "She's a cop, You Idiot!" She crumples the paper and growls, "Someone warned him... wait! Who? And if he ran that most mean he was involved with the robbery last night." Kiyone smirks, well at least now she knows someone that's involved.

Okay everyone that's it! Someone mentioned that I could make my chapters longer. Well I average about 2,000 to 2,500 words a chapter. Sometimes if I happen to be in a writing frenzy I'll go up to 5,000. But that's hard to do so I'm sorry if the chapter don't get longer. Longer chapters will make slower updates. And we don't want that now do we? I'm having a brain storm here. How many of you want me to make this a Tenchi/Kiyone fic if I can. (Warning, never done so before) Or would you guys like me to stick with the traditional Tenchi/Ryoko? Well tell me what you think. Review!


	5. Making Money On The Streets

Hey everyone! How the heck are y'all? How's summer going? Mine pretty BoRiNg. Don't do much, I get to work every once in awhile, 'Heeheehee money! MoneY! All Mine MWAHAHA' Well I know it's been a bit since I last updated this but, hey, what can I say? Sorry? I don't think that'll cut it. So I think I'll try and make this here chapter as long as I can. Well enough of this, how about we go onto the story eh?

Disclaimer- I wonder what would happen if I put a cheese noodle up my nose. (Stare) What? Did you expect me to say something else?

__

Chapter 5- Making Money On The Streets.

Ayeaka stomps her way pass the series of office desks. Employees quickly stepping out of her way, not wanting to face her wrath. In Ayeaka left hand she grips a small stack of paper, a list of sorts. Ayeaka pushes the doors to Tsunami's office open and stomps in, anger clearly written across her face. Tsunami looks up from her paperwork and gives a friendly smile, "What can I help you with? She asks.

Ayeaka drops the stack of paper on Tsunami's desk, "Would you look at this!" She rants, "This is the list of rules Ryoko has broken since she went down there!" She says waving her arms in the air to exaggerate. She picks up the tops paper from the stack, "Most importantly, she has broken two of the most important ones. Rule # 1013- Guardian angels are not to communicate with the living in anyway under any circumstances. Rule # 907- Guardian angels are to unknown to the person they are watching." Ayeaka places the paper down, "Ryoko has broken both of these rules! I'd like to know what you're going to do about it!"

"What of Fate? Tsunami asks, ignoring Ayeaka's question for the time being.

"Uh.. the balance is stable as of now." Ayeaka says fumbling for words, "But if Ryoko is to stay down there any longer, then it will surely become unbalanced once again. What're you going to do about that hussy?" Ayeaka asks again.

Tsunami glances down at her paperwork on her desk and begins filling them out, "I will do nothing." She says casually, not glancing up.

"But Tsunami! She will surely create havoc, not only down there but up here too." Ayeaka says.

Tsunami continues her paperwork, "But Fate is still in balance. That is all we need to wrry about." Tsunami reminds her.

Ayeaka slams her hands on Tsunami's desk in objection, "But her communicating with that boy and allowing him to see her is changing his Fate!" She yells.

Tsunami glances up and narrows her eyes, "Miss Ayeaka, you're out of line. Don't forget who it is you're speaking to." Tsunami says in a threatening tone. "As for Ryoko allowing him to see her, she did not realize she was allowing him to, therefore it is not her fault. Tenchi doesn't even believe what he saw. He believes it's a dream." Tsunami explains. "As for her communicating with him. True she's not suppose to. But as long as the balance of Fate is stable I will let it slide."

Tsunami looks down at her paperwork and continues, "Now if there is nothing more, I ask you to leave. I am rather busy, as you can plainly see." Ayeaka clenches her fists and grinds her teeth as she stomps her way out of the office, slamming the door shut on her way out. Tsunami glances up at her door and gives a small knowing smile, "Silly Ayeaka,,, Have you considered that perhaps Fate is playing out as it's suppose too?" She asks before looking at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She sighs in misery, 'I hate paperwork.'

Tenchi breathes a sigh of relief as he enters the safety of his home. He winces in pain as he heads towards his bathroom. Making his way though the garbage, he enters the only clean part of his home.

Ryoko quickly follows him and enters the bathroom. She watches as Tenchi lifts the side of his shirt to examine his side. She winces at the dark bruises on his side, "Owch! That has to hurt." She says. She guesses that he might have a few fractured ribs by the swelling at his sides.

Tenchi sighs and releases his shirt. He walks out of the bathroom and heads towards the couch. He throws himself down on the dirty moldy couch. Just then his phone rings. Tenchi groans and sits up. He throws some newspapers on the ground, off of the small nightstand next to his couch to uncover his phone. He picks the phone up and brings it to his ear. "Hello?" He calls into the phone.

Ryoko brings her ear as close to the phone as she can. She tries to make out what the person on the other line is saying.

"Pick up......usual place. CLICK!" The person hangs up.

Tenchi places the phone back down and lifts himself up off the couch, wincing from the pain at his sides. He makes his way through his house and goes out the door. Ryoko quickly follows behind him, curious as to what he's up to now.

Tenchi walks along the sidewalks of the streets of New York. He keeps his hands in his pockets and his head hanged low as people brush pass him, sometimes bumping into him, causing him to wince in pain. The streets are a busy place and crowded. Many find it quicker to walk to where they have to go with how much traffic gets back up. That's the reason why Tenchi never got a car, that and the fact he can't afford one.

Tenchi passes a bum on the sidewalk. He's dressed in rags. He's dirty and rugged looking. In his right hand he holds a small coffee cup. He holds it out to passing people as they walk by, begging for money so he can feed himself. Tenchi hangs his head lower as he walks by thinking that sooner or later he could very well be that bum.

He turns into an alleyway on the side of a Chinese restaurant. There by the dumpsters stands Azaka and Kimedaki as they wait for him. Tenchi stops before the two men the recently beat him for not paying their boss. Azaka looks around the alleyway to make sure no one is around. "The boss has a new shipment in." He says.

Tenchi nods his head once. Kimedaki hand him a plastic bag filled with white powder, "Make sure you sell all of it this time Masaki." Kimedaki warns.

"How much does he expect?" Tenchi asks.

"Three grand." Kimedaki replies. Tenchi nods his head and puts the bag into his pocket.

"He wants it in two days." Azaka says, "If I were you, I'd start selling. He's not very happy with your progress lately." He warns.

Ryoko watches the exchange in confusion. What're they talking about? What's in the bag? Who's their boss? Those were some of the questions going through her head. Her train of thought ended as Tenchi begins to leave. She quickly follows behind him.

Ryoko glances around the area as Tenchi walks down the streets. To her, it seems that he knows exactly where he's going. But still, she wishes she knows what it is that Tenchi is carrying with him. Ryoko stops as Tenchi pauses in front of a rather old broken down building. He glances around the area as if nervous someone is watching him. Ryoko floated to the ground and stands on her feet. "So what's this place?" She asks knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

To her surprise Tenchi quickly turned around as if startled and looked about the area. Ryoko paused not knowing what to think. Tenchi shakes his head and let's out a shaky breath before knocking on the door of the old building. The door opens and Tenchi walks in. Ryoko shakes out of her stupor and walk into the building.

To Ryoko's surprise. The inside of the building looks quite furnished and fancy. Red carpeting covers the floor of the building. Expensive rich looking furniture all across the room and the walls looking sturdy will polished wood. The whole building has a ballroom look to it as Ryoko can best describe it. Many men are scattered throughout the building. Ryoko catches sight of Tenchi before he walks through a pair of doors on the far end of the building. Ryoko quickly glides her way across the room and through the doors.

Tenchi stands before a dangerous looking man. Four men with guns stand at his side as he sits and stares at Tenchi. He drums his fingers on arm of his chair. His cold violet eyes glance at Tenchi's form up and down as if measuring him up. Tenchi stands there under his gaze, knowing better not to speak until spoken to. "So Masaki. My men tell me you have some _sand_ for me." The man's voice breaks through the silence.

Tenchi pulls the plastic bag out of his pocket filled with the white powdery _sand_. The man nods his head to one of his guards and he walks over to Tenchi and takes the bag from his hand. The guard takes a pinch of it and sniffs it. It goes into his nose and circulates throughout his body. He nods his head towards his boss. "So what's the cost?" The man says.

"Four grand" Tenchi starts.

The man shakes his head and immediately disagrees, "No, no, no. Too high. Two point eight grand." The man offers.

"Three point five." Tenchi offers.

The man crosses his arms as he thinks about it. He glances at the bag, calculating its amount. "Three point two. My final offer." The man says.

Tenchi nods his head, "Deal." He says.

The man nods to one of his guards and he walks away. Ryoko stands watching the whole scene in astonishment, 'So he's into drug dealing too.' Ryoko thinks to herself. 'This keeps getting more and more interesting.' She watches as the guard returns with a white plastic bag.. He throws it at Tenchi.

Tenchi picks the bag up and peers inside looking at all the money in the bag. The man stood up from his seat, "As always, a pleasure doing business with you. Masaki." The man says as he walks away with his guards in tow.

Tenchi watches him, as he leaves the room, "Yes it was,,, Kain" Tenchi quickly turns around and heads towards the exit. Ryoko quickly follows Tenchi. A guard at the door opened the door and waited for Tenchi to leave before closing it. Tenchi sighs in relief once he's out of the building. He really has to learn to bite back his fears. He was almost shaking with nervousness.

"Well,,, That went better then expected!" Tenchi says before he glances into the bag. Before he forgets, He removes two hundred dollars from the bag full of money and puts it into his pocket. The rest has to go to his 'boss' Whoever that was. He never really met him, or knows anything about him. Happy that for once something came easy in his life Tenchi makes his way back home, unknowing that he has someone following him with a scowl across her face as she floats behind him.

Ryoko keeps her eyes up at the stars as the night hours tick by. She looks over her shoulder to see Tenchi snoring away on his couch. She turns her gaze back to the window as she frowns in thought. She still doesn't understand why she has to watch over a guy like this. All she's been able to make out about this guy is that he's a poor, filthy, drug selling, wimpy, scrawny guy who doesn't seem to be important to the world. The world probably wouldn't even notice if the guy just suddenly died in his sleep.

Ryoko sighs in frustration, it's just her luck to be caught in this and not able to do anything about it. She turns away from the window and walks over to where Tenchi is sleeping. She just stares down at his form, a slight grin plays across her lip, 'However, he is kind of cute.' She thinks to herself, 'And fun to mess with.' Ryoko laughs.

Ryoko walks back towards the window. She stares out into the star filled sky. She pitied Tenchi a bit. His life is almost as screwed up as hers was. She was into the whole drug selling business, except she was in it a lot deeper then he was. She was in it so deep that she couldn't fight her way out of it.

All she could do is run, and that's exactly what she did do. She ran, except running only got her into an even more deeper situation, one she wishes to forget, only the nightmares of her past will never let her go. Then she was brought down. The people that day cheered when they saw her body thrown into that God forsaken...

Ryoko shakes her head to banish the thoughts. She hates dwelling in the past. Nothing good comes from it, only pain and suffering. It's useless to dwell on incidents that are long passed. She just wishes that people would believe the truth when she told it to them. If they did then she wouldn't have been...

Ryoko lets out a shaking breath her train of thought focusing on something more important. Like how to get Tenchi to clean his disgusting, cockroach infested home. The answer to that question is yet to be solved though. Perhaps if he really saw how bad it is to live in a home like this. She looks about the room, the moonlight illuminating through the window gives her enough light to see all the trash. Ryoko shakes her head, "What a dump." She says aloud before walking away from the window.

On the couch Tenchi opens his eyes hearing someone speaking. When he looks towards the window he sees a woman with cyan hair disappear as she walks away from the window. He blinks trying to figure out what he just saw. Yawning loudly he decides to think about it tomorrow morning, when he's actually awake enough to think straight.

Hey hey hey! Well everyone that's a wrap for this chapter. So How was it? Good? Bad? Surprising? Hmm... seems something happened to Ryoko when she was alive... But what ever could it be? Well I'm still working out all the details on that but I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways, give me a review and tell me what you think. All suggestions are cherished and helpful. Well it's 1 in the morning and I got work tomorrow...er.. today so I'll see y'all later. TTNC!


	6. Toast To The Sun

Gomen! 0.0! I am SOoo sorry for not updating this in a while. I wanted to finish Happy Holidays as soon as possible because it's almost done. Sadly I haven't been able to finish it yet. Sigh.. Well anyways, I'm back now and I promise I'll make this worth the wait... or rather try to. I don't know. Depends on how everything turns out. Well I know you didn't come here to listen to me. You came here to read this here story. So without further ado, I now present the next chapter of WGAE. Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer- Nope still don't own Tenchi.

__

Chapter 6-Toast To The Sun

Detective Kiyone let out another sigh for the tenth time that morning. She sitting in a small cafe with her morning coffee steaming in front of her as she watches people pass by the large window. She is NOT a morning person. She hates mornings, it signals another stressing day of work. Kiyone just wishes to go back one year ago when she was a top detective in the NYPD.

Sadly once she reached the top, things seemed to go downhill in her life. She just couldn't handle any of the cases that come with the job. She got demoted to a regular cop after two months. All she's trying to do now is just get promoted again so she can prove that she's worthy of the job.

In order to get promoted though, she'll need to bust a large case. But nothing yet has come her way. The only case that was worth going after was the robbery a few nights ago. If only she was able to catch one of the crooks. Kiyone sighs again at the thought of forever being trapped as a traffic cop. With the way things are going in her career she may be trapped in her position. She has got to have the worst life ever besides people who are locked up in jail.

Kiyone lifts up her steaming cup of coffee and takes a sip. Her face crunches up in disgust at the bitter taste of the coffee. She said she wanted French Vanilla. How do the get just plain black out of French Vanilla? Oh well, she could use the extra caffeine this morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep so she probably needs the extra kick.

She places her right arm on the small round table and places her chin on her palm as she gazes out into the busy streets. Every where she looks there's a person breaking some sort of law one way or another. A person j-walking, a vehicle running a red light, littering, shoplifting. Being a police officer she's suppose to stop them but how is one cop suppose to stop all of them? Besides it's not like they will learn once they get a ticket, they'd most likely walk off and continue without a second thought.

Kiyone rubs her temples fighting off her headache. Why had she chosen to become a police officer anyway? There's no real feeling of pride in the job she has now. She isn't making a difference in society. Sure she wanted to become a cop at first since her father was one before he was shot and killed on the streets. She wanted to catch the person responsible for her father's shooting, but she hasn't gotten any closer to finding that man then she has to getting a raise.

"Excuse me. But I asked for light and sweet. Not black." Kiyone smirks a bit. Seems she's not the only one who got the wrong coffee. Another costumer is complaining about their order.

"Sorry sir. I fix that right away." Kiyone rolls her eyes at the innocent sounding worker. It seems she's used to having complaining costumers since it sounds like she's said the same line hundreds of times before. Kiyone herself had already complained almost a dozen times before giving up. Maybe it's time to find a new cafe since this place obvious has a problem with miss placed orders.

"Here it is sir. That will be one twenty five." The worker says.

"You mean I have to pay for this when you gave me the wrong coffee?" The costumer complains. Kiyone raises an eyebrow at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yes sir." The worker replies.

The costumer mumbles something while the sound of coins hitting the counter is heard. "This should be illegal or something." The costumer complains.

Kiyone leans back in her chair thinking about the last comment. Now that she thinks about it. It is illegal to charge a costumer for a misplaced purchase when it's the business's fault. Now if she had only realized that a long time ago, it would of saved her some money. Deciding to solve the problem once and for all she stands up, "Actually it is against the law." She announces as she turns around.

"Huh?" The worker and costumer say in union at the new voice. The costumer is more or less shocked at seeing Kiyone much like Kiyone is at seeing the costumer.

Kiyone's eyebrows raise a bit in surprise at seeing the person who's complaining about the coffee. It was the same man she picked up off the streets a few nights ago. The one she believes had a part in the robbery of the small store the night before she helped him. "You!" She explains in surprise.

Tenchi stands there giving a nervous smile, coffee in his left hand as he scratches the back of his head with his right, "Oh hi. Fancy seeing you again." Tenchi says lamely.

Kiyone's eyes narrow as she places her hands on her hips, "Yes... I could say the same thing to you after you ran out without a reason."

Tenchi turns his head off to the side, finding the counter suddenly fascinating. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other nervously as he tries to think of a reply, "Well.. I didn't want to intrude on you. You already helped me enough and I didn't have any way to repay you." Tenchi explains half of it a lie, half of it the truth.

"I don't expect anything in return for helping someone." Kiyone says noticing his stance. He's favoring his left leg more then his right. She suddenly remembers his ribs on his right side looking fractured when she helped him. Obviously they were fractured or broken. Her facial features soften a bit as she walks over to him, "Are you alright?" She asks pointing to his right side.

"Yea.. never better" Tenchi says reassuringly, 'Oh man I need to get out of here. Being around her makes me nervous, she's a cop after all.' "YEOWCH!" Tenchi nearly throws his coffee in the air when Kiyone pokes his ribs, causing a sharp pain surround his whole right side.

Kiyone smirks as she crosses her arms, "Never better uh huh. You're a terrible liar you know that?" Kiyone shakes her head, "You should go to the hospital and have them look at that." She advises.

"The hospital cost too much and I don't have that kind of money." Tenchi snaps back. He looks over to the clerk who is still standing at their side, listening to the whole conversation. "Keep it. I don't care." Tenchi announces. he turns back to Kiyone, "I'd stay and talk but I have things to take care of so I'll be leaving now. It was mostly a pleasure talking to you officer." Tenchi says sarcastically as he heads out of the cafe.

'Man.. I'm never going back to that cafe again.' Tenchi promises himself. Not only do they charge him for a coffee that wasn't his order but he runs into the same cop that helped him. He also has a suspicion that she suspects him for something. Depending on what her suspicion is it may not be far off. He'll worry about it later. Right now he has to go meet Azaka and Kimedaki to hand them their boss's payment. Flying above him is a laughing Ryoko.

Unbeknownst to Tenchi, he's being followed by a certain New York police officer. After Tenchi left the cafe, Kiyone soon followed to see what he's up to. Thinking that following him will give her some leads on the robbery or anything he might be involved in, she makes sure to remain hidden as she follows him down an alley. Half way down the alley are two men with their back turned. On the side of the building on the right is a dumpster where Kiyone decides to hide behind while Tenchi walks up to the two men.

"I'm here." Tenchi announces as he stops behind him.

"Do you have the money Masaki?" Azaka asks. Tenchi nods as he pulls out a paper bag from the pocket of his jacket. He hand the bag to Kimedaki who peers inside to see the money in it. "Is it all there?" Azaka asks Kimedaki.

Kimedaki closes the bag back up and nods telling him that it's all there. Azaka turns back to Tenchi and gives a half smile, "Well it's nice to know that you're not as useless as the boss thought. Tenchi remains silent as he waits for the two to just leave. "We'll contact you when the next shipment arrives." Azaka adds.

Tenchi sighs in disappointment, "Can't you get someone else? I'm sick of this."

CRACK! Tenchi's back hits the side of the building from the force of Azaka's punch. Tenchi can already feel his right cheek bruising. Azaka walks towards Tenchi, his eyes blazing in anger. He grabs the collar of Tenchi's jacket, "You listen here you little maggot. You should know by now that once you're in you can't get out." Azaka shouts making sure Tenchi hears him, "What the boss orders is what goes. You're lucky the boss just doesn't order us to kill you and get it over with." Azaka says threateningly. He pushes Tenchi back against the wall who slides to the ground as Azaka and Kimedaki walk off without another word.

Kiyone remains still in her spot as she writes down most of the conversation down on a notepad. Now she knows Tenchi is in on something. What that is exactly, she doesn't know yet. But she's sure she can figure it out.

Tenchi sighs as he hangs his head down a bit. He brings his knees up and rests his forehead down on his knees, "You can come out now. I know you're there." He calls out.

Kiyone jumps in surprise, standing up form behind the dumpster, "You knew I was here?"

"I figured you would follow me when I left the cafe." Tenchi stands up and leans back against the side of the building, his arms remain hung at his sides, "So did you find out what you were searching for officer?" Tenchi asks, his voice calm and even.

"If you knew I was following you then why did you come here?" Kiyone asks scowling at the man's attitude.

Tenchi shrugs his shoulders, "I was already late thanks to you. You're lucky they didn't see you. Because if they did they might of killed you after they finished me off." Tenchi says uncaringly.

Kiyone walks over to him and leans against the side of the building, crossing her arms over her chest, "You know. If you're in some sort of trouble. You can tell me. I'm a cop after all. I'll be able to help you."

Tenchi gives a dry laugh, "Yea and once you get whatever information I might have you'll throw me into jail." Kiyone doesn't reply to his comment knowing that is what would mostly happen. Tenchi rubs his chin in thought, "Although, living in jail seems more appealing then where I live right now. It might not be so bad." Tenchi laughs a bit making Kiyone think he's lost his mind.

"What exactly have you gotten yourself into?" Kiyone asks hoping for some information.

Tenchi shrugs his shoulders as he shakes his head, "I don't know. I don't even know who I'm suppose to be working for. Azaka and Kimedaki always call him boss. I do what they tell me otherwise I end up like how you found me a few nights before." Tenchi explains.

And she thought HER life is bad. Hearing his small explanation makes her feel ashamed of herself. This guy doesn't seem to have any other option for his way of living. And sounds like one of those gangs that the only rule is either work or be killed. And if it is in fact some sort of gang then this might just be the case Kiyone has been looking for. "What kind of jobs do they make you do?" Kiyone asks glances towards him from the corner of her eye.

"Use your imagination." Tenchi answers as he pushes himself off the wall, awarding himself with his ribs screaming in pain at his side. He begins to walk down the alley.

Kiyone pushes herself off the wall and turns towards him, "Where are you going?" She asks confused.

Tenchi stops and looks back at her. He raises an eyebrow at her, "Um... home?" Tenchi states as if it should be obvious.

"Well.. do you want a ride? My car is close by." Kiyone offers.

Tenchi stares at her for a moment, "If I decline the offer, are you going to follow me?" His answer was a faint smirk spreading across Kiyone's face. Tenchi lets out a sigh of defeat before turning around and following Kiyone to her vehicle. Tenchi slides into the front seat as Kiyone starts the car. "Pass the traffic light turn on the second left." Tenchi announces. Kiyone nods as she pulls out into the street.

In the back seat of Kiyone's vehicle sits an aggravated Ryoko. She has her legs and arms crossed as she scowls at the back of Tenchi's head. "He more stupid then I thought." She says aloud, "Hello! She's a cop. You shouldn't let her find out where you live, you moron!" Ryoko sighs in defeat, she just wishes he can hear her. It would make things so much easier for her. She still doesn't know how to act like a guardian angel. This job is harder then she thought. A least she managed to get Tenchi to start cleaning that hellhole of a place he calls home. With a few things falling on him when he woke up and pushing things in front of him to make him trip, he finally decided to try and clean the place. It still needs A LOT of work.

Tenchi pulls out the key from his pocket unlocking his door. He turns back around to face Kiyone who's examining his home, her face expressionless as she looks at the graffiti covered building. "This is your last chance to turn back before entering. It's not the cleanest place to walk into." Tenchi warns hoping she'd take the warning and just leave.

Kiyone shrugs her shoulders, brushing her right hand through her hair, "I've been in plenty of dirty places. I can handle anything you throw at me."

Tenchi shakes his head deciding to just give up, "I warned you." He opens the door and walks into the dark apartment, "Watch your step so you don't trip." Tenchi advises as he walks across the room. A moment larger he hears a 'oof' followed by a dull thump. Tenchi hits the light switch and turns around to see Kiyone sprawled out on the ground. She tricked over a stack of newspapers that he had piled up. "Warned you." Tenchi mumbles to himself, feeling a bit embarrassed of his living conditions.

Kiyone grumbles as she lifts her self up of the floor, Luckily she didn't land on anything disgusting, just some old cardboard. She dusts herself off and scans the room, taking in the all the garbage surrounding the floor.

"And welcome to the wonderful home of Tenchi Masaki!" Ryoko announces sarcastically as she goes and lays down on the couch, deciding sleep is in order since it seems nothing else is going to happen.

Kiyone noticed that a corner of the room has large black hefty garbage bags piled up, signifying that Tenchi is in fact trying to clean the place. Of coarse even if he does manage to pick up all the garbage, it won't get rid of rotten moldy smell, he'll have to scrub the carpet of mop the floor, whatever is underneath the garbage.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tenchi offers as he walks in the direction of the kitchen.

Kiyone looks into the kitchen seeing the brown rusty stains on the refrigerator. "Um... no thanks. I'm good." She quickly says. She doesn't even want to find out what's in the refrigerator. Something could be growing in it for all she knows. Kiyone walks over towards the couch, her gaze falls on the single picture sitting on the coffee table. Kiyone picks it up and stares at the three men in the picture. One is a younger Tenchi, she guess the other two are his father and grandfather since they share similar features.

"That's my family" Tenchi's voice comes from behind, startling her. Ryoko cracks open an eye to see the two standing in front of her. She shakes her head, closing her eyes again.

"Where are they?" Kiyone asks, immediately regretting it.

Tenchi's face drops as he turns around. He walks over to the window and looks outside, leaning against the wall. Tenchi sighs a bit. He can feel the tears already well up in his eyes. .He blinks the tears back, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. "They're dead." Tenchi says quietly. Kiyone bite her bottom lip not knowing what to say, "They were killed five years ago." Tenchi explains.

"Have you been living alone since then?" Kiyone asks surprised. When he doesn't answer her question she guesses he has been. "I'm sorry." She apologizes, "I know how you feel my father was shot and killed when he was a cop. He was on some sort of case involving a major drug supplier in the state. When he found out too much they killed him." Tenchi turns around listening to Kiyone's tale. Kiyone's brows lower in anger as her gaze hardens at the wall, "I wanted to find the people who killed him and..." Kiyone shakes her head getting out of her reverie.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Tenchi announces as he walks back into the kitchen. Kiyone just nods her head as she stands there lost in her own thoughts. Tenchi opens up the refrigerator and scans the shelves. Grabbing a beer he closes the door and snaps it open. Tenchi's eyes look out of the kitchen window and look out into the setting sun. Tenchi frowns as he lifts the can to the sun. He gives a toast to the sun before drinking some of his beer.

Kiyone rubs her eyes pushing back the tears forming in her eyes. Thinking about her father always makes her cry. 'What the hell am I doing in this guy's house? It's not like I'm going to find anything.' She has to admit though, it's nice knowing someone who has almost the same experience she has. Kiyone sighs as she closes her eyes and falls backwards onto the couch.

Ryoko's eyes snap open as she feels something surround her whole body. Kiyone's eyes snap open as her body seems to go numb. Not even knowing she commanded her body to do so she jumps of the couch in a surprise, "WHAT THE HELL!" She yells as she hunches down clutching her head, "What the hell is happening!? Why can't I get out!?" She half shouts.

"Is everything alright!?" Tenchi says as he runs into the living room.

Ryoko tries to pull her body out of the entrapment. 'What the hell is this!?' She thinks to herself. "I WANT OUT!" Kiyone yells. Suddenly Ryoko's body jumps out of Kiyone's as she stumbles back before catching herself on the wall. Ryoko stands there clutching her head, fighting the severe headache that suddenly appeared. 'What the hell was that about?'

"Um are you alright?" Tenchi asks confused as Kiyone rubs her temples. At least she stopped her screaming and shouting. 'What is up with her?' "If you want to leave that badly I'm not stopping you?" Tenchi says.

Kiyone blinks rapidly as she scans the room with her eyes, "Yes I think I better leave." She announces as she walks towards the door. Tenchi follows her and opens up the door for her. Kiyone steps out and turns back around. She notices the beer in his hands and her eyes narrow. "How old are you?" She questions immediately.

Tenchi scratches his head giving a small laugh and a nervous smile. Quicker then he can see, Kiyone snatches the can out of his hands. She empties the rest of it onto the ground and crushes the can before throwing it back in the house, knowing it doesn't matter since he has plenty of other cans on the floor. She shakes her head before turning around and walk down the steps towards the direction of her car, 'What the hell happened in there?' Kiyone thinks in confusion, 'It was like my body was being controlled' The thought gave her the creeps. Hearing Tenchi call out a goodbye she waves him off casually, "I WILL see you later." She says seriously before getting into her car.

Tenchi closes his door, "Great just what I need." He says sarcastically. He walks over to his couch and sits down on it, "But what the heck was she doing shouting like that? It looked like she was in pain or something." Tenchi shakes his head deciding not to worry about it. After all, a lot of weird things have been going on in his life recently.

Ryoko is on the floor in a fatal position, her eyes wide in confusion. That was the weirdest and most frightening thing that happened to her yet. It felt like she was trapped in some sort of, she doesn't know how to describe it. The sensation of being trapped made quite a few horrible memories of the last days of her life flash before her eyes. Now she can't keep the memories out of her head. What's even weirder is that it felt like she was controlling the cop's actions and speech. She needs to find a way to contact Tsunami or someone so she can figure out what the hell just happened.

Well everyone, that's it for now. Sorry it isn't longer but If I don't stop here I don't know where I'll be able to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it interesting enough to write. Will Ryoko find out what just happened? Will Kiyone find out what kind of dirt Tenchi is in? Will Tenchi ever finish cleaning his place? lol who knows. When will Tenchi meet Kiyone again? Find out next time on WGAE! Reviews make my world go round' n round. TTNC!


	7. Drink With The Stars

(Blinks in surprise) Wow... I can't believe how many reviews I 've got for this fic already. Man, I love you guys, my world in spinning. Well I bet y'all were getting a bit impatient for this update. Well... NEVER FEAR! THE CHAPTER IS HERE! And boy is it ever a fun one heh heh heh. Things are about to get interesting. Ah.. I must say, I wasn't sure what I wasn't going to right next but then I reread some of the reviews and an idea popped into my head. Hee hee hee. Well Enough about this I want to start typing away. OH before I begin, A lot of people keep asking me where the next chapter is, I'll answer that question right now. (Taps side of head and smiles) All my chapters and plans are up here, waiting patiently for me to release them into this story. Heh..

Disclaimer- (Tenchi steps out with a can of spray paint. Turns to the wall and begins spray painting) _Does Not Own Tenchi Muyo._ (Tenchi claps his hands together and walks off.)

__

Chapter 7 Drink With The Stars

The sound of a garbage truck passing by, wakes Tenchi up from his sleep. Sitting up on his couch, he stretches out his arms and yawns loudly. He shakes his head to clear his head from the drowsiness as he stands up and turns around. Tenchi's brows raise a bit in surprise, he scratches the back of his head and gives a short laugh, "Heh.. guess I got more done then I thought." He says aloud looking around his now clean floor.

Tenchi blinks a bit in thought, 'But where are the garbage bags?' The answer to his question comes from outside as the garbage truck stops outside his apartment and begins to throw the garbage in the back of his truck.

Tenchi walks over to his window and peers outside. His eyes fall on the rather large pile of black hefty garbage bags being thrown into the back of the garbage truck. 'I put them out in the curb?' He thinks to himself a bit confused. 'I don't remember bringing them out.' Tenchi shakes his head dismissing his thoughts.

Ryoko smirks from her spot on the back of the couch. She watches with amusement as Tenchi walks across his apartment seeing that everything is garbage free. She notices Tenchi's confused expression and laughs, "It wasn't easy either. You know how long it took me!?" She asks, she gives a sigh when she remembers he can't hear her.

Ryoko sits up as Tenchi walks in her direction. He turns to the side, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor as he makes his way towards the bathroom. Ryoko glances down the discarded shirt and growls in annoyance, 'Right when this place is actually free of garbage he throws more crap on the floor.' In her anger she picks the shirt up and throws it back at Tenchi's retreating form.

"What the-" Tenchi says in surprise as when the back of his head is hit. His shirt covers his head and face. Tenchi grabs his shirt and turns around in confusion. 'How did.. I don't even want to know.'

Ryoko can feel her face flare up as she stares at Tenchi. At that moment only one thought runs through her mind, "I wonder if his chest is as hard as it looks?" She wonder aloud. Tenchi glances around the room in confusion rubbing his ear before turning around and walking into bathroom. Ryoko listens as the water splashes into the tub when the shower is turned on.

Ryoko remains still in her spot, tapping her foot rapidly. Her arms are crossed and her head is turned off to the side, she gives the door to the bathroom quick glances. 'It's not like anyone will know.' Ryoko tells herself. Ryoko covers her face with her hands in disbelief, 'I can't believe that I'm even thinking about looking!' She yells to herself.

'Oh what the hell' Ryoko shrugs, 'What's one glance?' Ryoko walks over to the bathroom. She stands in front of the bathroom door for a moment. She glances to each of her sides to make sure no one is around, completely forgetting that no one can see her. A grin spreads across her face before she begins to lean forward. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Ryoko jumps back startled as someone begins to knock at Tenchi's front door. She glances over to the door as she hears the shower stop. A few moments later Tenchi opens the bathroom, dripping wet, wearing only a towel around his waist. Ryoko's eyes remain fixed on his chest as he walks out of the bathroom. Ryoko quickly jumps back before he walks into her, remembering the incident last night with the cop. Tenchi walks over to his door and opens up the door. Ryoko rolls her eyes, 'Speak of the devil.'

Kiyone blinks surprised outside Tenchi's door as she notices his lack of covering. Tenchi gives a short laugh while scratching the back of his wet head, "Uh... good morning officer. What can I do for you?" He asks a bit embarrassed.

Kiyone forces her gaze to redirect itself to Tenchi's face. Her eyes narrow a bit, 'Is he trying to mock me?' She asks herself. "Actually, it isn't morning. It's three o'clock in the afternoon." Kiyone informed him.

Tenchi blinks a bit, seemingly dumbfounded, "Oh." He glances down to the bag in her hands, "What's that?" He asks pointing to the bag.

Kiyone glances down at the bag then glances back up at Tenchi, "Well... I was on my way here to talk to you about something. And I got hungry, I thought you might be hungry so I got something for you." Kiyone explains holding up the bag. Ryoko gives a disbelieving groan from her spot in the apartment. Tenchi lifts his gaze up out of the bag and looks around. Kiyone raises an eyebrow, "Everything alright?"

Tenchi scratches his head and laughs a bit, "Of coarse. Um.. thanks. Why don't you come in and we can talk about whatever it is you wanted." Tenchi says stepping away from the doorway.

Kiyone hesitates, deciding whether or not to go into his apartment again. Whatever happened to her last night really freaked her out. Holding in her breath she cautiously walks into the apartment. Her brows raise a bit in surprise, "I see you cleaned." She states noticing the apartment isn't stacked with garbage all over the place. "In one night too. Must of taken you a long time."

Tenchi closes the door, not responding to the comment. He's still wondering himself how he managed to clean it all up and how the garbage bags got out to the curb, because he is certain that he did not carry them out. He places Italian sub Kiyone bought him on the coffee table, "I'm going to go get some clothes on." He announces before heading towards his bathroom.

Ryoko stands in her spot in front of the couch looking at Kiyone suspiciously. She doesn't like the idea of her being anywhere near Tenchi. She is, after all, a cop, and Tenchi is into a lot of illegal stuff from what she's seen so far. Who knows what else he's into. She turns her head towards the bathroom door as Tenchi walks out. She watches him walk over to the couch and sit down.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Tenchi asks.

"Why don't you eat first then we can talk." Kiyone suggests. Tenchi shrugs and begins the eat the Italian sub.

Ryoko crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, "Yes eat.. oh and don't mind the poison she could of put in it or anything." Ryoko says sarcastically.

Tenchi scratches the inside of his ear. Placing the sub back down on the coffee table he turns to Kiyone, "I'll finish it later. What is it you wanted to talk about."

Kiyone blinks out the daze she was in. "Um well it's about your family."

Tenchi frowns a bit, "What about them?"

"You said they were killed." Kiyone states. Tenchi slowly nods his head. Kiyone thinks for a minute, she gives Tenchi a knowing look. It's just too suspicious, his family dieing and then him living alone since he was a kid, with no support whatsoever, and then him being involved with the two men in the alley, "Were the people caught who killed them?" Kiyone asks.

"....Yes" Tenchi says hesitantly.

Ryoko stares at Tenchi, her eyes filled with suspicion, 'He's lying.' She thinks to herself. She can tell he's lying. Ryoko shakes her head, 'He's a poor liar.' She thinks amused.

"Oh..." Kiyone remains silent for a moment, 'Those two men that were beating you in the alley. How did you get involved with them?"

Tenchi gives a nervous laugh as he tries to come up with an answer. "Well.... They were walking about the streets one day looking for some people to work for their business."

Kiyone raises a skeptical eyebrow, "And what kind of business do they own?"

"Um... just a small business they have. They create some household products and have people sell them." Tenchi answers giving a nervous grin.

The look on Kiyone's face clearly shows she doesn't believe him. Nevertheless, she stands up, "Thank you for your time. I must be on my way back to my station." Tenchi nods in understanding before seeing her out. When she gets into her car he closes his door and lets out a breath of relief. Tenchi walks over to the calendar nailed to the wall and checks the date. He frowns when he realizes what day it is. Tenchi sighs and walks into the kitchen.

Ryoko watches him go into the kitchen, curiously she walks over to the calendar to see what's the cause of Tenchi's sudden mood drop. Her gaze locks on the days that is circled in red from a marker. _May 23- Dad and Grandpa_. Ryoko frowns as she understands what it means. Today is the day that his father and grandfather were killed.

Tenchi walks out of the kitchen with a case of beer in his hand. Ryoko's brows lower in question as he grabs a garbage bag and throws the case of beer inside it. Then he walks over to his door and walks out of his house. Ryoko quickly catches up wondering where he's going.

{}

{}

Ryoko continues to stare off into the distance. She actually likes this place, it doesn't have the noise or the smell or the city. Even the stars seem clearer out here. Where are they, you ask? Ryoko doesn't know. She followed Tenchi two hours as he walked through the city. He finally stopped when he got up top of the cliff they're currently on. When they arrived, Tenchi made it his intention to drink himself into oblivion. Ryoko glances back over to the passed out man as he mumbles something incoherent in his drunken dreams.

Ryoko sighs comfortably as she lays down on the grass, "Now why can't you live out here? It's more relaxing" Ryoko says as she gazes up into the stars above. Her mouth opens slightly as she stares straight up. Her arms crossed underneath her head. Her eyes glaze over as her mind begins to drift.

__

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Ryoko yells as she continues to struggle to break free from her capturers. She's being carried across a mansion to a man sitting by himself, looking rather amused at Ryoko struggles. The men drop her to the ground, making her falls onto her knees. They grab hold of her hands and keep them held at her back. She struggles to free her hands and to get back up.

A smirk crosses the man's lips as he gazes down at Ryoko, "Ryoko, Ryoko." The man shakes his head in disappointment. "You were planning on leaving. What would everyone think if you left us? You know the rules, when you're in, there's no getting out." Ryoko says nothing as the man stands up and walks towards her. He stops in front of her, Ryoko glances up hesitantly.

A loud smack echoes through the room. Ryoko winces a little from the pain on the side of her face. One of the men behind her hold out a small case for the man to take. He takes it and opens it up. He pulls out a needle from the case and a small vial. Ryoko's eyes widen as she watches the injection needle fill up with the substance in the vial. Ryoko begins to struggle more, "Please... no more... I don't want it." Ryoko pleads, trying to break free.

The man smiles, his eyes lighting up in amusement as he finishes filling the injection needle, "Don't lie Ryoko... you know you want more... You kill for more." The man laughs as he crouches down in front of her, needle in hand. Ryoko tries to back away but it's in vain. The needle is jammed in her neck and the drug is injected into her body. "Never disobey your master.." The man says.

"Damn you...Kagato.'

Ryoko sits up, quickly shaking her head free of the memory. She grinds her teeth in anger from the memory of the man who destroyed her life. Ryoko takes a deep breath, calming down. No use in thinking about the past. It wouldn't help her in anyway, she's dead, Kagato is dead, they're all dead.

"..don't!" Ryoko looks back towards Tenchi and raises an eyebrow. Tenchi is thrashing in his nightmare, yelling out fractions of sentences.

Ryoko rolls her eyes and stands up. 'Must be dreaming about his dad and grandfather's deaths.' She assumes. She walks over and floats above him. She looks down to his troubled face. Ryoko frowns a bit wondering what her life would be like if she was alive today. She sighs again as she looks down at Tenchi's face, "Would my life be just like yours?" She asks quietly.

Tenchi opens his eyes. A moment later they widen in shock, "WAH!?" Ryoko jumps back as Tenchi jumps to his feet. Tenchi blinks in disbelief, "Who.. who're you!?"

Ryoko's eyes widen when she realizes he's talking to her.

MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And that's the end of this here chapter! Heeheehee. Aren't I just GREAT!? You guys must LOVE me for this one. Hmm... what will happen next, you ask? You'll have to wait for the next update until you find out. Review y'all! TTNC!


	8. Tenchi Meet Ryoko, The Mute

LOOK! It didn't take me a whole week to update this time. That's only because I didn't have work this week. Well yet at least. I'm working this weekend and after that I don't know. Anyways, y'all probably thought I was going to be a jackass and leave y'all hanging on this cliffhanger, didn't ya? Heh heh heh, it was tempting to do but I'm bored right now and I don't feel like working on my other fics. Hmm... I guess I could answer a question that was asked.

Q) When will Sasami make an appearance?

A) Although I can't tell you WHEN she makes an appearance, because that would spoil the surprise, I can say that she DOES make an appearance. I'll also tell you this about Sasami, she has a big impact on Tenchi's life, heh heh heh.

The weird question) Where's the bisexual? (Shakes head in disbelief)

The weird answer) LOL wow... Well.. I never said there was going to be one. As for making Mihoushi one... well she's in heaven already so she wouldn't interact with Tenchi. But just to make you happy I'll throw one in here somewhere. After all, this is the city and there's plenty of weirdo's running around right?

Oh someone said that Kagato is going to end up being Tenchi's boss, which happens to be the person who asked the weird question lol. Well, might I be the first to congratulate you on guessing the obvious. But the question remains, how would Kagato be Tenchi's boss when he's already dead? heh heh heh. I tend to make twists in all my stories to warn ya so... don't think anything is too obvious lol. I love messing with everyone's mind

OH! And there's one question on everyone's mind right now, most likely.) How come Tenchi can see Ryoko at night?

I know most of you have probably already figured it out, moonlight. But figure this one out now. Why does the moonlight make Ryoko visible? Heh heh heh. Tricky, tricky question. I'll be AMAZED if anyone can answer that question because I don't end up giving hints to the answer for a while. Hee hee hee.

Well anyways I think I'll get this all started now. I've wasted enough time, not that you guys are a waste of time. I love you all for your generous reviews. I'm still surprised on how much feedback I'm getting with this fic.

Disclaimer- My ma once told me if you really want something, then you can get it.... Obviously she lied to me because I don't own dittily squat of Tenchi Muyo.

__

Chapter 8- Tenchi Meet Ryoko, The Mute.

'Crap, crap, damn crap, damn, What do I do?' Ryoko just kept repeating the same thing in her panic. Tenchi is just standing there giving her an expectant look. Ryoko takes a sub-conscious step back, while trying to find a solution to her dilemma.

Tenchi takes a step forward, noticing the woman's trouble expression, "Hey are you alright?" He asks concerned. 'She looks kind of familiar from somewhere.'

"How the hell can you see me!?" Ryoko finally yells out.

Tenchi blinks when he sees the woman's mouth move but doesn't here anything. "Huh?" Is all Tenchi can say.

Ryoko groans in frustration as she places a hand on her forehead and shakes her head, "I keep forgetting he can't hear me."

"Oh I get it, you're a mute aren't you?" Tenchi assumes after giving it some thought.

Ryoko blinks dumbfounded at the question. A small smile spreads across her lips as she nods her head. 'Heh heh, what an idiot.'

Tenchi walks towards her, "I'm Tenchi Masaki." He introduces himself, holding out his right hand for her to shake. Ryoko glances down at his hand a moment, she looks back up and gives a nod. "O..k" Tenchi pulls his hand back and scratches the back of his head. "So what's your name?" Tenchi asks. Ryoko rolls her eyes at him. Tenchi gives an embarrassed laugh, "Oh yea..."

Ryoko lifts her gaze up a bit higher as she tries to figure out a way to answer him. Her face lights up as she finds an answer. She holds up a finger to get Tenchi's attention. Tenchi raises an eyebrow. Ryoko traces out a letter in the air. Tenchi scratches his head in thought, "R?" He says questioningly. Ryoko nods her head. Ryoko traces out the next letter of her name. Tenchi nods his head, "Y, Ry" Ryoko nods her head again and forms the letter O with her hand. Then she traces the next letter of her name out and then forms an O with her hand again. "R-Y-O-K-O?" Tenchi repeats each letter in confusion. Ryoko nods her head. Tenchi thinks of how to pronounce the name. It's a strange name. "Ryoko?" Tenchi says questioningly. Ryoko smiles and nods her head. Tenchi grins, "Your name is Ryoko?" Ryoko nods again.

Tenchi nods his head a few times thinking, "So where did you come from?" Ryoko raises an eyebrow at the question. Tenchi laughs, "Let me rephrase that.." He says after seeing the look she gave him, "Did you come from the city?"

Ryoko taps her chin in thought, debating whether or not she should say she is. Deciding it doesn't matter since, technically, she did come from the city, she nods her head. 'This wasn't as hard to get out of as I thought.' She says to herself.

"Well I'm about to head back, want to come with me?" Tenchi asks hesitantly, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks as he scuffs at the ground. Ryoko holds back a smirk before shrugging her shoulders. A smile spreads across Tenchi's face at her answer, "Well great! I hope you don't mind walking because I don't have a vehicle." Tenchi pauses for a moment in thought, "Unless you have one" Ryoko shakes her head, no.

Tenchi turns on his heels and begins walking to a path off the cliff. Ryoko quickly catches up and walks at his side. While walking down the path, Tenchi gives occasional glances towards Ryoko, hoping she doesn't notice. She never gives any indication that she notices though. Tenchi looks ahead as his brows lower in thought, 'I swear I've seen her somewhere before.. she sure is cute though' "So what are you doing this far out anyway?"

Ryoko turns her head to look at him briefly, 'Does he have short term memory or something?' She thinks in disbelief before looking her head to look down the path.

Tenchi gives a sigh remembering she's a mute. He sticks his hands in his pockets and lowers his gaze to the ground. They walk in silence since conversation is hard to have with someone who can't speak. So, Tenchi just listens to the grass scrunch as he walks on them. Tenchi's brows lowers in thought as he notices he can only here his own footsteps. Tenchi stops walking, making Ryoko stop. She turns her head and raises a questioning eyebrow. Tenchi gives a short laugh while scratching the back of his neck before he starts walking again, making Ryoko confused.

'Ok so far so good' Ryoko thinks to herself, 'So obviously I'm visible at night or something. I'm going to have to remember that.' Ryoko makes a mental note of it. Then another thought crosses her mind, 'That doesn't make sense though, he doesn't see me when I'm in his apartment... except for that one time.' Ryoko's brows lower in thought as she tries to find an answer. She sighs and looks up into the sky. Her gaze locks onto the moon. A moment of thought and Ryoko finds her answer, 'It's the moon! It has to be! That's why he can't see me in his apartment, because the roof blocks out the moonlight.' Ryoko grins at her accomplishment, whoever said she was stupid?

Tenchi's brows raise in wonderment as he watches Ryoko. She's been standing in the same spot for a few minutes now, looking up. She seems to be lost in thoughts. "Ryoko?" Tenchi calls out. A grin plays across Ryoko's lips but she doesn't respond. Tenchi reaches out his hand and shakes her shoulder. Ryoko blinks out of her thoughts and looks at him. Then her gaze goes to his hand that's still on her shoulder. Ryoko suddenly jumps to the side away from him, her eyes wide in disbelief, Tenchi just scratches his head and laughs nervously, 'Maybe she doesn't like to be touched' He thinks to himself.

'But.. that.. he.. what.. how the hell did he do that?' Ryoko's mind went racing for an answer. But none came, 'Did he really touch me?' She thinks. Her brows lower as she walks towards Tenchi. Tenchi just stands there nervously, not knowing what Ryoko is going to do. Ryoko lifts up her hand and pokes Tenchi in the chest. Her finger didn't pass through him like she thought it would. Ryoko blinks in confusion and pokes him again. She looks up to Tenchi's face to see him looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

'What is she doing?' Tenchi thinks to himself.

Ryoko blinks and faces both her hands to Tenchi's face. Tenchi's eyes glance frantically between her hands and her face. Ryoko grabs his cheeks and pulls, hard. "OW!" Tenchi cries as he jumps back from her, rubbing his cheeks. "What did you do that for?" Tenchi asks in confusion. Ryoko remains frozen to her spot, looking at him with fascination across her face.

'How am I doing this?' She asks herself in amazement, 'I can't touch people.' Ryoko thinks. She remembers the time when she tried to stop Azaka and Kimedaki when they were chasing Tenchi. She tried to punch them but her fist went right through them. Then she remembered the first night she became Tenchi's guardian angel. When he jumped the fence, she reached out and grabbed his foot, making him fall face first into the alley. Realization dawns on her, she can touch Tenchi but not anyone else. Ryoko growls in annoyance, 'It would of been nice if Tsunami told me all this before I was sent down here.'

Tenchi steps closer to Ryoko, "Are you alright Ryoko?" Ryoko lifts her gaze to look into Tenchi's eyes, her mouth parted slightly. Tenchi blinks a bit surprised, noticing her unusual golden eyes for the first time, 'She has beautiful eyes.' He suddenly thinks to himself. Ryoko's face goes bright red in embarrassment. Tenchi blinks in confusion. Then his own face turns red, "I said that out loud!?" He asked. Ryoko bites her bottom lip, trying to contain the smile tempting to break, she nods her head. Tenchi scratches his head, he turns his gaze elsewhere and laughs embarrassedly. "Um.. maybe we should keep going. We're almost there." Tenchi suggests. Ryoko nods her head in agreement and the two continue on their way.

Meanwhile in Heaven

"WHAT!?" Stacks of papers fall off the employees desk and the whole building shakes. Ayeaka kicks the door to her office open and stomps out of it, her eyes ablaze in fury. People clear out of her way as she makes her way to Tsunami's office. She grinds her teeth as her face turns red in her anger. She bursts through Tsunami's office, interrupting the meeting she's having with a short red haired woman, "Tsunami I demand that Ryoko is brought back!"

Tsunami lets out a tired sigh, "Please excuse Miss Ayeaka, Washu." Tsunami apologizes.

Washu shrugs while she hides her smile. Tsunami turns to her angry employee, "What is the problem now Miss Ayeaka?"

"She's interacting with him! Not only is she allowing his to see her, she's having physical contact with him!" Ayeaka shrieks, "She's breaking too many rules, I demand she is brought back this instance."

Tsunami holds back the smile that wants to break across her face, "I'm well aware of what is happening down there. You don't need to tell me something I already know." Tsunami states.

"And.. you haven't done anything?" Ayeaka stutters in disbelief, "She breaking all the rules!?" Ayeaka repeats.

Tsunami rubs her temples, fighting off the headache that always forms when speaking to Ayeaka, "I thought I made this clear to you before. Ryoko isn't a real guardian angel therefore the rules don't apply to her. And as long the balance of fate is stable I won't do anything." Tsunami explains.

Ayeaka's face goes a darker shade of red, "THE RULES DON'T APPLY TO HER!?" She shouts. She places her hands on Tsunami's desk and leans forward, "SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE DOWN THERE! SHE WAS NEVER SUPPOSE TO BE UP HERE! SHE SHOULD OF BEEN DOWN IN-"

"The next word you speak could very well be your last Ayeaka." Tsunami quickly cuts in before Ayeaka finishes, "You know the rules, you so much as mention that word and you will lose your position up here."

"I've heard that hussy say it countless times! So why is she still here!?" Ayeaka demands.

Tsunami smirks, "As I said before, the rules don't apply to her." Washu laughs as she notices a vein pops out of Ayeaka's forehead.

Ayeaka's eye twitches as she tries to calm down, "ARGHHHH!!!!" Ayeaka turns around and stomps out of the office, slamming the door behind her."

Tsunami sighs as she massages her temples, "She seems like a handful." Washu comments amused.

A small smile appears across Tsunami's lips, "You have no idea." Washu begins laughing again. Tsunami soon follows suite.

{}

{}

'I wonder if she's seeing anyone.' Tenchi wonders to himself as he looks at Ryoko, out of the corner of his eye. There are back in the city, walking on the streets. 'I wonder where she lives... I've just been heading towards my apartment and she just keeps following.' Tenchi stops walking. Ryoko turns around and tilts her head to the side, showing him her confusion. Tenchi scratches his head, "Um.. where do you live anyway?"

Ryoko smacks her forehead and shakes her head while telling herself how stupid she is. She quickly looks around. She points down one of the other roads.

Tenchi nods, "I'll walk you home." He offers.

'Crap..." Ryoko holds up her hand and shakes her head, declining his offer.

"Are you sure?" Tenchi asks.

Ryoko nods before she starts making her way down the road on the right. "Um.. hey Ryoko." Ryoko stops and turns around to face Tenchi. Tenchi sticks his hands in his pockets and kicks at the road, keeping his gaze at his feet. He can already feel his face heating up, "I was wondering... if you're not busy tomorrow.... if you'd like to do something."

Ryoko blinks in surprise, 'He's asking me out on a date?' Ryoko crosses her arms and taps her foot in thought, 'Well.. I'm down here for awhile so I guess I can try and enjoy it.' Ryoko gives a smile and nods her head once.

Tenchi cracks a big smile, "Great! Where do you want to meet?" He asks.

'Can't very well say his place, can I?' Ryoko glances around the road and points to a traffic light.

"O..k. Um.. what time should we meet?" Tenchi asks.

'Hmm.. guess it'll have to be during the night. But how do I tell him that?' Ryoko thinks to her self. She snaps her fingers as an idea hits her, she points her finger to the sky.

Tenchi looks straight up, "What the stars?"

Ryoko nods her head.

Tenchi stands there in confusion. "You.. want to meet at.. night?" He asks slowly as he tries to understand what she meant.

Ryoko nods her head again, showing him that's what she meant.

Tenchi laughs a bit scratching the back of his head, "Ok.. so about eight o'clock?" He suggests.

Ryoko shrugs uncaringly, 'It's not like I won't know when you leave anyway.' She turns around and begins walking away again. A grin spreads across Tenchi's face as he heads his way back home. Ryoko walks around the corner and peeks out to make sure Tenchi's leaving, 'Ok, time to get back to the apartment.' She tells herself. She lifts up into the air and flies above the buildings.

That's it everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It only took me all day to type up. Well I don't really have anything else to say. So review y'all! TTNC. P.S.- Sorry but the next chapter might take awhile since I'm going to be working.


	9. Thrown In The Mix

Well due to everyone's pleading, I've decided to try and write this chapter before tomorrow. Guess where I'm going tomorrow? Queens! That's right everyone, I'm going to New York! I live in New Jersey if y'all are wondering. That's right, I'm writing a fic about Tenchi living in New York when I don't even know what's there. lol. I'm going to Queens to deliver furniture, that's right, that's my job, delivering furniture lol. Thrilling ain't it? (Shrugs) Money is money right? Well anyways let's see here.

Ah yes, let me respond to a reviewer or two... I think only one. Angelamisaki (Sorry if it's spelled wrong)Yea.. I wrote 'some person' in the last chapter because I totally forgot your pen name and was too lazy to look it up. This time I somewhat remember I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, your Kagato theory is getting closer lol, I guess. Heh heh heh. Yea I'm going to have Kagato as Tenchi's boss and he's going to be a flesh eating zombie. Heh he- (Pauses in thought.) Hmm.. (Rubs chin in thought) That actually would be pretty cool hee hee hee. Anyways your Bisexual will be around soon. It will be a character from one of the Tenchi Series. But not one of the girls. Actually I consider the guy sissy looking anyway so you can call him a chick if ya want.

Disclaimer- What!? Not another disclaimer... god nabbit!... Take this an that oh yeah and take this too.. and don't forget about this one too... pant pant.. I think I.. oh damn.. take this and that and that, yeah that's right and take this one.... there.. I killed it.

__

Chapter 9- Thrown In The Mix

Tenchi whistles to himself as he makes his way down the sidewalk. Ryoko hovers above him, following the happy teen. Tenchi's eyes glance up to the many different signs on the building as he turns the corner. Yes, Tenchi is off to meet up with someone for some sort of job that needs to be done. He's done jobs for this person plenty of times before. The jobs are usually easy enough to handle. The only thing that bothers him is the man that asks him to do these jobs. The man is, strange to say the least. Tenchi has the impression that the man may have a thing for him. That thought in itself makes Tenchi shudder.

Tenchi stops and looks up at the sign hanging above the building he's in front of. 'Peloria' Tenchi reads to himself, 'Yup this is the place.' Tenchi walks through the double doors, already hearing music through the walls. Tenchi makes his way down the long narrow hallway to the double doors. Two men stand in his way.

"Name?" The man holding a clipboard said.

"Masaki." Tenchi says calmly.

The man flips through a few pages looking for Tenchi's name. "You're not on the list." The man states.

"I was asked to do some sort of job." Tenchi replies. The man opens up the door and walks in, leaving Tenchi with the other man. Tenchi looks at the pictures on the walls. The pictures are of a blonde haired man with glasses, and a white trench coat. In some of the picture it shows the blonde man kissing a few half naked females and in other it shows the man with a other men.

Ryoko almost gags at the picture of the blonde man and another male in a rather intimate position in a bed with red covers. "This guy is sick!" Ryoko exclaims.

Tenchi turns his head in confusion. He shakes his head and faces the man in front of the door, "So when did he move his establishment?" Tenchi asks trying to pass the time with a conversation.

"This place was built a few months back. It took a month to move everything here." The man says. Tenchi nods his head. The man form before walks out.

"You may enter, he's been expecting you." The man says.

Tenchi nods his head and walks through the door.

Ryoko's eyes scan all around the room, the room is illuminated by neon lights, the room is blasted with music. The room is packed with people. Some people are standing up dancing, glow sticks in their hands. Ryoko turns her head to the side where there's a couple of women all over a man. One of the women is kissing the man while the other's face is shoved in the man's lap. Ryoko quickly turns her gaze away from the sight to a couple of people sitting around a small table. On the table Ryoko can make out a couple of white lines made from powder. Ryoko knows what the powder really is. The whole building is filled with illegal activity.

Ryoko shakes her head in disbelief, 'It's so loud you'd think the police would know what's going on in here.' True to her words she finds the answer of how a place like this exists. A couple of police officers are sitting around a table, laughing having a good time as they get high off of marijuana. 'So even the police in this city are dirty.' Ryoko thinks to herself. Ryoko decides not to pay attention to anything around her and just follow Tenchi. They soon appear to the end of the room to a large group of people. Tenchi pushes his way to the large table. 'It's the man from the pictures.' Ryoko thinks to herself.

A woman holds up a strawberry to the blonde man's mouth. He opens his mouth and bites the strawberry. The woman giggles and leans forward and kisses his lips. The man glances out of the corner of his eye and sees Tenchi, he quickly breaks apart from the woman and smiles, "Ah.. Masaki. It's a pleasure to see you again. Please sit down." He says motioning too the seat next to him.

"I see you've relocated Hotsuma." Tenchi says as he slides into the seat.

The blonde man known as Hotsuma nods his head, "Yes, this establishment has gotten rather crowed in the other building. So I had to move into this larger one."

Tenchi glances around the building and chuckles, "You'll need to find a bigger place if it continues to attract more people."

"I'm afraid you might be right. So how about it Masaki? Want a few girls, I happen to have a couple of new ones fresh from the streets." Hotsuma asks.

Tenchi shakes his head, "I came here for the job you have for me."

Hotsuma smirks, "Just like you Masaki. All business, no pleasure." He rest his hand on Tenchi's thy, "That what's so attractive about you. Always serious."

"Yes.. well.. What is the job?" Tenchi says getting a bit uncomfortable with Hotsuma touching him. Ryoko is hovering above him, laughing her head off at the situation.

Hotsuma stands up from his seat, "Let's go somewhere more quiet, shall we?" he suggests before walking through a door that's near where they are standing. Tenchi quickly gets up and follows. He follows Hotsuma through a hallway to another door at the end of the hall. Hotsuma opens it up and walks inside. Tenchi follows into Hotsuma's office. Taking a seat at his desk Hotsuma motions Tenchi to take the seat in front of his desk. Tenchi obliges and sits down.

"Now about this job." Hotsuma begins. Tenchi nods his head showing Hotsuma he's listening, "It's going to require a great deal of effort. I need you to get into a building and get something for me." Hotsuma begins.

"What do you need?" Tenchi asks.

"It's a rather large diamond." Hotsuma replies

"A diamond" Tenchi repeats, raising an eyebrow, "What do you need a diamond for?" He asks curiously.

Hotsuma gives a small smile, "Well next Tuesday is Yugi's and my anniversary. She has such a soft spot for diamonds."

Tenchi shakes his head in disbelief, "Where and how am I suppose to get into this building?"

Hotsuma places a folder in front of Tenchi, "It's already planned out. You're going to be going to Mr. Jack Robins' mansion on the east side of town and do some house cleaning. His usual housekeeper mysteriously vanished." Hotsuma chuckles a bit at the last part. Tenchi remains silent, knowing what happened to the housekeeper, "Anyway, he hired you, Elizabeth Thomas, to do some vacuuming and whatever else housekeepers do."

"ElizabethThomas?" Tenchi repeats questioningly.

Hotsuma shrugs his shoulders, "Would you have rather me given him your real name?" He questions.

Tenchi quickly shakes his head, "Why a woman's name?" He asks confused.

Hotsuma smirks, "You'll be dressing up as one. I've never heard of a male housekeeper before. You'll come here early to get the costume all ready." Hotsuma laughs.

Tenchi isn't sure he wants to accept this job now. He doesn't want to dress up like some woman to get into a man's house, "How much does this pay?" Tenchi asks.

Hotsuma rubs his chin, "Considering that you'll have surveillance cameras watching you in the mansion and security guards at the gates. I willing to pay... let's say a thousand? Not to mention Mr. Robins will be paying fifteen dollars an hour." Hotsuma adds laughing.

A thousand dollars, all for himself! This is certainly something he can't pass up, he's never had that much money for himself before. Tenchi stands up holding out his hands, "Hotsuma, you have yourself a deal." Tenchi says.

They shake their hands sealing the deal. Hotsuma grins, "I knew you wouldn't let me down Masaki. The job is tomorrow at nine in the morning, be here around six to get everything ready." Hotsuma scribbles something on a sheet of paper, "This is the address of the mansion. The diamond should be somewhere on the second floor, find it and bring it back to me. Here a picture of it."

Tenchi looks at the picture, "I thought you wanted a diamond. Not a necklace." Tenchi questions looking at the picture.

Hotsuma nods his head, "Yes, it's a necklace, but the diamond is the only important thing to me."

Tenchi nods his head while shoving the sheet of paper in his pocket.

'I wonder if he can actually pull something like this off.' Ryoko thinks to herself, having heard the whole arrangement, 'I wonder if he's done anything like this before.' She follows Tenchi outside of the building.

Thunder roars through the sky making Tenchi glance up. A moment later, it begins to downpour, soaking Tenchi almost instantly. Tenchi sighs in misery, 'Just great, this is exactly what I need.' Tenchi stuffs his hands in his pockets and continues on his way back to the apartment. Garbage cans clatter as Tenchi passes an alley. Tenchi stops walking and curiously looks down to see if anything is there. The slightest of movements tells Tenchi that someone is down there.

Cautiously with hesitant steps, Tenchi walks towards the garbage cans. His eyes lock on a pair of small legs extended out from a large cardboard box next to the garbage cans. Tenchi's eyes take on a look of wonderment as he kneels down in front of the cardboard box and peers inside. Lightening flashes, illuminating the area and giving Tenchi some light in the dark alleyway. His eyes catch sight of a little girl curled up in the cardboard box, trying to shield herself from the cold rain, her unusual pink eyes lock with Tenchi's brown ones, a look of uncertainty filled within the pink depths of her eyes. It the little girls arms she's holding onto a dirty pink backpack.

"Are you ok little girl?" Tenchi asks gently, not wanting to scare her. The girl doesn't make any movement or answer his question. Tenchi gives a friendly grin, "You most be lost. I bet your parents are worried sick about you."

".....I don't have parents." The girl replies shyly.

Tenchi's face drops at the comment, 'She's an orphan.' He realizes. Tenchi puts on another grin, "Well if you don't have any parents shouldn't you be in an orphanage?' Tenchi asks.

The girl tightens her hold a bit on her pack, "I was..... I ran away."

Tenchi tilts his head in confusion, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't like it there. The other kids pick on me and the adults are mean." The girl replies.

"Oh.." Tenchi says lamely.

"...You're not going to bring me back there, are you?" The girl asks a bit fearfully.

Tenchi sighs rubbing the back of his wet head. He stands up looking down at the box the little girl is in, "Not unless you want to go back. I have no right to make a decision for you."

"..... thanks mister." Tenchi hears over the rain.

"Mister?" Tenchi chuckles a bit, "Call me Tenchi." He informs.

The girl climbs out of her temporary shelter from the rain and stands up. She give a shy smile to Tenchi, "My name is Sasami." Water drips at the ends of the pigtails that her long blue hair is in. Sasami unzips her pack, something small and fuzzy sticks its head out, "This is Ryo-oki. I found her a couple of days ago."

Tenchi smiles at the creature, "What is it?" He asks curiously.

"I think it's a cat." Sasami replies.

Tenchi laughs a bit, "It looks more like a rabbit with those long ears." Ryo-oki hides back into the little pink backpack to hide from the rain. Sasami zips the pack up. Tenchi sighs looking at the dirty girl. She has obviously been living on the streets for a while now. 'I can't just leave her here.' Tenchi tells himself. "Well Sasami, how about we get out of this rain. You can come stay at my place for awhile." Tenchi offers..

"Ok!" Sasami accepts cheerfully.

Tenchi raises an eyebrow at the girls enthusiasm. Shrugging it off he begins to lead the way back to his apartment. Sasami follows him like a lost puppy. A small smile spreads across Ryoko's face as she looks at the little girl, 'Cute kid.' She thinks to herself as she follows the two back to Tenchi's apartment.

Chamber Of Fate

"Hmm.. that's strange." Washu says looking at a screen. Billions of numbers descend down the screen. Washu's eyes dash across the screen franticly as she taps her chin in thought, "Something changed." She says noticing a glitch in the coding across the screen. The coding is actually the records of Fate, the coding tells every living being's past present and future. Washu is in charge of observing the coarse of Fate, she's the only one who understands the coding. Of coarse this particular job is rather boring for the red head since changes rarely come and ones that do end up crashing Fate's balance.

Right now however, nothing seems wrong. "Very interesting." Washu says as she taps the top of the screen. It back up to where the glitch in the coding is, she analyzes the area. Her brows lower in thought, "Seems something has been erased.. but what?" Washu begins typing away.

{}

{}

"There's a bathroom over there if you want to get washed up." Tenchi says pointing towards the bathroom door. Sasami nods her head. Tenchi scratches the back of his head, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, I don't own any beds." Tenchi says embarrassed

Sasami tilts her head to the side in confusion, "Where will you sleep?"

Tenchi shrugs, "The floor." He replies nonchalantly.

Sasami bends down and opens up her pack letting Ryo-Oki jump out. Ryo-Oki runs across the room and jumps up onto the back of the couch. She shakes her body to get the water off of her that managed to soak through the pink backpack.

"Do you have any spare clothing in that pack to wear?" Tenchi asks.

"Some.. They're mostly dry." Sasami replies.

Tenchi nods his head and walks towards the kitchen, "You should probably get dry so you don't get sick. Towels are in the bathroom."

Ryoko watches as Sasami walks off to the bathroom. She walks over to the kitchen to see Tenchi searching the cupboards for some sort of food to eat. Ryoko crosses her arms and smirks as she leans her shoulder against the doorframe, "Gee.. can we keep her?" She asks in amusement.

Tenchi stops and turns his head towards Ryoko. Ryoko raises an eyebrow. Tenchi groans as he leans his head against the counter, "I can't believe I forgot about the date." Tenchi says.

'Oh yea... I kind of forgot about it too.' Ryoko thinks, she looks out the window to see that it's still raining, 'Well... I wouldn't be able to become visible tonight anyway. The moon is being blocked.'

Tenchi lifts his head up and shakes his head dejectedly, "I doubt she's going to be there anyway. It is raining pretty badly."

Ryoko laughs, "You're not as dumb as I thought. Who in their right mind would go out in this weather?"

Tenchi scratches the inside of his ear, "Well I guess I won't be seeing her again."

Ryoko smirks and floats over to him. She leans in to his ear, "That's what you think Tenchi dear."

Tenchi turns around quickly making Ryoko jump back quickly. Tenchi's eyes dart across the kitchen, his eyes wide in fear. Ryoko just stares at him weirdly. Tenchi lets out a breath and shakes his head, "I swear I'm losing it." Tenchi announces as he opens up the refrigerator. He pulls out a carton of eggs. Tenchi lifts his head up as he hears the shower turn on, "Guess she decided to get cleaned up." Tenchi chuckles as a thought occurs to him, "Instead of going out on a date, I end up bringing home a ten year old." Tenchi sighs, "How do I get mixed up into these kind of things?"

Ryoko remains silent as she continues to stare at Tenchi in question. One thought is going through her mind at that moment, 'Did he hear what I said?' Her question remains unanswered.

Hey y'all! Well you guys got lucky. Turns out I didn't have to go to Queens today. The people hired a different company that's closer to them to deliver the furniture, makes it cheaper for them. Cheap bastards, taking the easy way out. Oh well, I didn't want to get stuck in a box truck for that long anyway. I hate long rides, they're boring. Well I bet y'all hate me now, the date doesn't come heeheehee. Look everyone! I managed to get Sasami and a Bisexual in this story, all in the same day, fancy that? Well Angelamisaki (spell?) are you happy now? I got you you're bisexual in here. Heh heh, didn't think it would be Hotsuma huh? Well the next chapter Tenchi dresses up as a housekeeper and tries to get the diamond. Will he succeed? Will something go wrong? Will Ryoko help in any way for once? lol. Well, you'd all have to wait awhile to find out since I'm definitely working for the next couple of days. Review y'all! TTNC!


	10. Anything For Money

Gomen! Sorry about the delay in the update of this fic. I had half this chapter typed up awhile back and I accidentally deleted it cause I'm a frickin dumb ass! Then I got to the part where I last left off and something happened... I got writer's block, and not for just this fic either, I had writer's block for all my fics, So I ended up trying to place my mind on a new fic to try and make it go away.... unfortunately it hasn't fully passed. But I tried to type this chapter up nevertheless. Well enough of this bullshit! You came here to read the story not my uh... babbling.

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

**__**

Anything For Money

Had it been any other day, Ryoko wouldn't bother waking Tenchi up. But with the prospect of him having to dress up as a woman, she couldn't let a chance like this pass. She looks over to the clock hanging on the wall, six in the morning. Time to wake up Tenchi. Ryoko grins as she hovers over Tenchi, starring down at his sleeping face. How someone can seem so comfortable while sleeping on a floor, Ryoko will never know. Now the only problem is how to wake him up. After a moment of contemplating, Ryoko reaches out to his face with her left hand. She brushes it softly against his face, causing Tenchi to stir a bit. She pulls her hand away quickly while Tenchi slowly opens his eyes a bit, after a moment of looking around his surroundings, Tenchi rolls on his side and closes his eyes again. A look of annoyance crosses Ryoko's face.

'Hmm.... wasn't I suppose to do something today?' Tenchi thinks to himself as he lays there, trying to go back to sleep. He thinks about anything that might have passed his mind while he falls further into the clutches of sleepiness. 'THE JOB!' Tenchi remembers. His eyes snap wide open as he quickly sits up, bashing his head on something hard above him. Tenchi holds back the cry of pain, not wanting to wake Sasami up, as he rubs his forehead. When he recovers he sits up slowly, looking around for the object he hit his head on. His brows lower in confusion when he doesn't notice anything around him he could of bashed his head on. 'Weird...' He quickly gets up and runs off to the kitchen.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch!' Ryoko continues to chant in her mind as she rubs her forehead. She growls in frustration, 'Why the hell did that hurt!? I'm dead! I shouldn't be able to feel anything, should I?'

Tenchi quickly jots down a note on a piece of paper for Sasami, explaining that he went to work. He walks over to the sleeping girl on his couch and places the note on the coffee table. HE heads over to his door, grabbing his jacket in the process. He opens the door and walks out, closing it as quietly as possible. Tenchi looks down the slightly dark roads before yawning, a bit tired still. Shaking his head of the drowsiness, he takes off to Hotsuma's club, being followed closely by his guardian angel.

{}

__

Click.....Click....Click The sounds echoes off the walls of the offices in the empty NYPD building. Only one officer is left in the building, she had not moved from her spot for the last eight hours. Her eyes are bloodshot from the lack of sleep, she's hunched in her chair as her eyes tiredly scan the screen of the computer._ Click....Click.... Click_... She continues to click the mouse as she scans through the NYPD's old files saved in the computer system. Instead of having the hassle of many large file cabinets, where reports of incidents and crimes would be kept, the department stores all information in the computer. An officer can easily search through the files, looking at old cases from years ago if they wished. All the files are stored in different categories, murder cases, crimes, inncidents, even measly parking tickets are saved in the files. So if anything has ever happened, the file is in the data base.

But what is officer Kiyone searching for? A file on a case from years ago, though she wasn't a cop at the time the case happened, it would still be saved in the data base. She's searching for the report on the murders of Tenchi's family. When she had that conversation with him, she knew he was holding something back form her. He told her that the people who murdered his family were captured, for some reason she doesn't believe him. The look in his eyes when he told her that they were, there was just something behind his eyes that seem to be hiding something from her, like a dark little secret that he doesn't want anyone to know.

So she's been searching for the file on a murder case about the name 'Masaki.' She hasn't slept all night, she just continued to search through the murder file in the data base. Since she doesn't know the exact date or even year of when Tenchi's family was murdered, she's forced to search through all the files. The search is beginning to get on the officer's nerves, her eyes keep working their way closed as her body begs for some sleep. Even if she did go home to try and get some sleep, she'd have to leave immediately for work, so it would be completely senseless to leave when she'd just be returning anyway.

Kiyone yawns a bit as she stretches her back a bit in her chair, 'What I wouldn't do for a hot cup of coffee.' She shakes her head a bit, trying to shake off the drowsiness. _Click.... Click.... _Kiyone blinks in surprise when she finds that she's reached the last report in the murder file. Her hand leaves the mouse as she leans back in her chair and stares at the computer screen in thought. She searched through all the reports in the murder file, and she didn't find a report with any men by the name Masaki in it. She holds her head up as she leans it against her right palm. Her other hand's fingers tap on her desk as she thinks about what this means. After a moment in thought, Kiyone sits back up in her chair, closing the murder file she opens up a different one, 'If it's not in this file then perhaps it's in a different one.' She opens up the file labeled 'incidents.' Her eyes wide open, seemingly catching her second wind, as she quickly scans the reports.

{}

Tears streak down Ryoko's face as she holds back her laughter. It's almost too much for the guardian angel bear. "Dammit Masaki! Stop moving!" Hotsuma yells in aggravation, as he continues to try and put eyeliner on him. Ryoko would of burst out laughing if she was sure Tenchi wouldn't hear her, but with recent events that have been happening, she can't take the chance. Hotsuma sighs in annoyance as Tenchi's eyes twitch again, "I swear... you are the worst man I've had to put makeup on so far." Hotsuma says.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Tenchi thinks to himself as he feels the small eyeliner pencil thing touch his eyelids again. Hotsuma growls in anger again. Ryoko can't help it anymore, she bursts out laughing, clutching her sides as she watches Hotsuma unsuccessfully to hold Tenchi's eyelids still and put eyeliner on it at the same time. Tenchi's brows lower in confusion, much to Hotsuma's annoyance, as he fights the urge to rubs his ears. "Do you hear something?" Tenchi asks.

"No I don't, now shut up and stop fidgeting!" Hotsuma shouts. Hotsuma sighs in relief and pulls away, "There.. finally finished! Thank god!"

Tenchi opens his eyes, blinking a few times. After a moment he sighs in embarrassment, "I've got to be the ugliest looking thing alive right now." Tenchi says.

Hotsuma covers a smile with a hand as he stares at Tenchi. He stares at Tenchi a bit before walking over and kneeling down, "I wouldn't say that Masaki. I think you look rather sexy like this." He comments while running his hands up Tenchi's thighs.

"O...k!" Tenchi says quickly standing up out of the chair he was sitting in, making Hotsuma's wondering hands drop off his legs. Ryoko would have laughed if she wasn't absolutely disgusted by the man.

Hotsuma stands up and grins, "So Masaki? How does it feel to be a woman?"

Tenchi's face scrunches up in discomfort, "To be honest? This wig is itchy, the stockings are uncomfortable, this skirt feels too short and these breasts are making my chest sweat." Tenchi says poking at the fake breasts that are underneath the black blouse he's wearing.

Hotsuma chuckles a bit, "There's a mirror on the wall if you wish to see yourself." He offers. Tenchi turns around and sees the large mirror. He walks closer to it and stares at his reflection. The brown wig he's wearing has two long pigtails, he's wearing a traditional housekeeper's outfit, black blouse, black stockings, black skirt, with a white apron tied about his waist. He has fake red nail on and his face has so much makeup on that he feels like a china doll or something.

Tenchi turns around as Hotsuma walks up to him. He lifts his opens up his right hand revealing something he's holding. Tenchi blinks in surprise as he looks at the diamond that he's suppose to get. Hotsuma smirks a bit, "This isn't the diamond, this is made of glass, a cheap replica of the real thing. You'll switch the real diamond with this one, that way it'll take them awhile to realize the diamond is stolen, by then we'll be home free. Remove the real diamond from the necklace and replace it with this, then get out of there." Tenchi nods taking the replica from Hotsuma and placing it in the pocket of his apron. "I'll have one of my men drive you to the mansion, after that you're on your own."

{}

Kiyone's tired eyes blink in surprise, a moment later a smile spreads across her face, "This is it!" She says happily, relieved that she finally found the report she was desperately seeking. Her brows lower in question as she reads the headline of the report. "Masaki family dies in fire." 'This isn't right, Tenchi said they we're murdered.' Kiyone thinks to herself. She reads the report.

__

March 23rd 1996. The apartment of a family of three burned down due to an electrical fire. Two men were found in the apartment after the fire. Katuhito and Nobuyuki Masaki died in the fire. The body Nobuyuki's only son, Tenchi Masaki, has yet to be found. It's believed that the child has run off when the apartment first caught on fire.

Kiyone leans back in her chair as she stares at the report. Something seems off about this. How could the person who killed Tenchi's family be caught when it was actually a fire that killed his family. So now she has two different stories, Tenchi's small version, and this report that has photographs of the burned apartment and bodies. Kiyone rubs her temples, fighting off the headache that begins to appear. There's something else about this, the two men that died were Tenchi's father and grandfather, so what about his mother? Where is she? Is she also dead? Or did she abandon Tenchi when he was smaller. Kiyone sighs in defeat, the only person who can answer these questions is Tenchi, and having him answering her questions seems close to impossible. 'Unless... I can get him to trust me...' A grin spreads across Kiyone's lips as she begins to think up of a plan.

{}

Tenchi stands in front of the gates, gazing over to the beautiful mansion behind them. This is one of the few places in New York that Tenchi has the privilege of seeing lush green grass. Tenchi knew that Jack Robins is suppose to be rich, but he didn't think the man would be this loaded with cash. Oh what Tenchi wouldn't do just to be able to see all the man's money, it would truly be like one of the seven wonders of the world to Tenchi. He walks over to the buzzer on the gate and presses it. "Who is it and what is your business here." He hears a rough male voice from the speaker.

Tenchi clears his throat, he can feel his throat tighten, ready to imitate a young woman's voice, "Elizabeth Thompson. I'm the hired housekeeper." Tenchi shakes his head in embarrassment, he has got to be the worst actor of all time. His voice sounds so squeaky when he tries to sound like a woman. 'I feel like an idiot.'

"You're late." The man's voice comes from the speaker.

"Y-yes. Well I had trouble with transportation. I had to hitch a ride." Tenchi's voice cracks a bit, not being used to speaking like this. There's a long buzzing noise before the gates slowly open up. Tenchi quickly walks through and heads towards the mansion. As he walks over to the front door, he scans the area, taking everything in. The large bushes that are shaped into various animals, the large fountain in front of the mansion, even the grass is a sight worth seeing to Tenchi. The only time he sees so much green is when he's at his favorite spot on the cliff. And even then it doesn't look as beautiful as this man's yard.

Tenchi walks up the few steps to the front door. He knocks using the lion head shaped knocker that's on the door. After a moment the door is opened, Tenchi walks in, remembering to walk more 'nicely', as Hotsuma said. Tenchi glances around in awe, starring at the statues and paintings all over the mansion. The furniture around looks like antiques. Tenchi's eyes quickly go to the stairs that lead to the second floor, where his destination lies. The door behind him is shut, startling Tenchi a bit. He turns around to see a lean man, his somewhat long black hair falling freely to the sides of his face, his brown eyes are bloodshot. The man's face is as pale a ghost from either an illness or just the lack of being outside.

The man's clothing is what struck Tenchi as strange. The man is dressed in a large black leather trench coat, underneath it the man is dressed in a black silk shirt, he has black leather pants and black leather boots. The man obviously has a thing for leather and black. But with the pale skin and black clothing, Tenchi can't help but picture the man sleeping in a coffin. The man looks more like a vampire to Tenchi then a normal man. Tenchi wouldn't be surprised if the man has fangs as well, everything else about him is gothic looking, might as well throw in a set of fangs to go with it.

The man obviously noticed Tenchi starring at him, the man crosses his arms over his chest turning his head away a bit, "I am Jack Robins. I own this mansion. You will not move anything out of place. You are here to clean, nothing else. I will be watching your every move so do not attempt to take anything or you'll find the consequences far worse then being thrown in jail. Now that the formalities are done, start cleaning, you'll find everything you need in the closet down the hall."

'Geez... talk about a real ass.' Tenchi thinks to himself. He walks down the hall, Jack follows closely behind. 'How am I suppose to get the diamond when this guy is going to be watching my every move?'

Ryoko smirks a bit as she watches Tenchi take our various cleaning supplies from the closet. 'So how will you manage this one Tenchi? It looks like you won't have a chance to get the diamond with this guy following you around everywhere.' Oh the joys of watching other's discomfort. There is one good thing about all of this though, this will give Tenchi more experience in cleaning, so perhaps he'll manage to keep his apartment clean from now on. Ryoko chuckles at Tenchi dejected look as he begins vacuuming the large rub in the dining room, Jack Robins is leaning against the doorframe of the room watching Tenchi's every move. Ryoko's brows lower a bit as she stares at Mr. Robins, the man doesn't look much older then late twenties to her. Ryoko stares into the man's brown eyes, 'His eyes seems so cold and.....' Ryoko turns around to look at Tenchi then back to Mr. Robins. Ryoko raises an eyebrow, 'Is he staring at Tenchi's ass?'

So the day went on, Tenchi cleaning everything the best he can without having to move anything, while Jack Robins watches him silently, occasionally telling him what to do or not to touch something. Right now Tenchi is cleaning what is most likely Mr. Robin's bedroom on the second floor. Tenchi's brows lower in thought as he continues to clean, 'For someone who's rich and owns a mansion, this place sure is empty. Where's all the butlers and chefs. And where's Mrs. Robins? Is there even a Mrs. Robins?' Tenchi fights the urge to sigh, his back, hands, neck, and feet hurt from all the cleaning he's done so far. What's worse is that he doesn't see an opportunity to try and steal the diamond. First he has to locate it first. Tenchi's eyes travel to the dresser in the bedroom. If the diamond is on the second floor, it would most likely be in this room somewhere, and the most obvious place would be the dresser. But how is he going to have a chance to look for it when the man is watching his every move.

'Hmm.. perhaps this is where I give a helping hand.' Ryoko thinks to herself. She glances around the bedroom that Tenchi is cleaning before flying out and down the stairs. She glances around for something she can use as a distraction. Her gaze falls on the priceless statue sitting on its stand. A smirks crosses her lips, she fakes a yawn, stretching her arms out to the side. Her right hand hits the statue, knocking it off the stand, "Oops!" Ryoko exclaims before the statue falls off the stand and hits the floor in a loud thump.

Both Tenchi and Mr. Robins turn their heads to the stairs. Mr. Robins turns his gaze to Tenchi, shooting him a piercing glare, "Keep cleaning!" He barks before heading down the stairs to see what happened. Tenchi turns the vacuum on and glances to the stairs to make sure the coast is clear. Seeing that Mr. Robins isn't on the second floor anymore, Tenchi quickly rushes to the dresser and opens up the first drawer. He scans searches through the clothing but doesn't find the diamond he's searching. If Tenchi isn't in such a hurry, not only would he have noticed the clothes he's going through is woman's clothing, but he would of noticed the picture on the dresser.

'Where is it? where is it? Dammit! Where is it?' Tenchi continues to chant to himself. He closes the drawer and opens up the next up, he shoves his hands in the drawer. "Ouch!" Tenchi pulls his hands out, clutching his cut finger. His brows lower in question before lifting up some clothing to see what his finger was cut by. He blinks in confusion when he sees a rather large knife in the drawer.

Mr. Robins picks the statue up and places it back on its stand. Luckily the statue wasn't broken from the fall. He looks around a moment before walking towards the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, a cyan haired woman is following closely behind hi, snickering the entire time.

Tenchi shakes his head a bit before closing the dresser. His eyes lock on the jewelry box sitting on top of the dresser. He quickly open it up and peers inside. He sighs in disappointment when he doesn't find it in there. He places the jewelry box back where it was. He scans all the other things on top of the dresser, he does a quick glance at the picture on the dresser before looking at the other end of the dresser. Tenchi blinks in realization before looking back at the picture.

There's a middle-aged woman in the picture, brown curly hair and hazzle eyes. Around her neck is the necklace with the diamond he's looking for. Tenchi would be upset about the prospect of the woman wearing it now if his stomach hadn't dropped when he noticed the man standing next to the woman in the picture. The man is a bit old, his scan a dark tan for obviously being outside for so long, the man smiles in the picture revealing his yellow teeth, his blue eyes seem to shine as his arm is around the woman's wait. The two are standing in front of the gate of the mansion, each smiling happily.

Tenchi blinks in confusion, 'Who are these people?' He thinks to himself, as he stares at the picture. He hasn't seen either of them in the mansion, the woman with the necklace must be Mrs. Robins since the necklace is suppose to be in the mansion. But who's the man in the picture? It isn't Mr. Robins, Mr. Robins looks much younger and he has hair while the man in the picture is bold.

The vacuum stop running, making Tenchi drop the picture in surprise before turning around. Mr. Robins stands there, his brown eyes starring menacingly at Tenchi. Tenchi gulps nervously, "I thought I told you not to touch anything." Mr. Robins says.

"Oh y-yes. Sorry I forgot." Tenchi replies, trying to imitate a woman's voice.

Mr. Robins looks down to the fallen picture on the floor. He walks towards it, Tenchi steps away as Mr. Robins bends down and picks the picture up. Mr. Robins glances at the picture before glancing up at Tenchi. A smirk plays across Mr. Robins' lips, "I bet you're wondering who the man in the picture is."

"No not really." Tenchi lies quickly.

"Well I'll tell you anyway." Mr. Robins says. "The man in the picture is Jack Robins."

Tenchi blinks a bit confused, "What do you mean?" Tenchi asks, his voice almost slipping back to normal.

The man's face becomes expressionless as he stares at Tenchi. Ryoko continues to watch the exchange in confusion, not knowing what's going on. "The fact, Elizabeth Thompson." The man says calling Tenchi by his alias, "Is that I am not Jack Robins, nor am I of any relation to the man." The man's left hand reaches down to the second drawer of the dresser, pulling it open he reaches in and pulls out the large knife Tenchi saw before.

Tenchi gulps nervously, "W-who are you then?" Tenchi asks, not bothering to cover his voice up.

The man doesn't seem to notice however as he smirks at Tenchi, knife in his held up in his right hand. "You can call me Sabato, Miss Thompson. However, I'm afraid that the name will do you any good now that you're going to die." Sabato slashes out with his large knife.

Tenchi jumps back, evading the attack. Ryoko quickly flies over to the dresser and pushes it over, making it fall onto Sabato. The man yells in surprise as the dresser strikes. Tenchi doesn't waste any time thinking about what happened. He immediately leaps over the dresser and sprints down the stairs. He reaches the door and tries to open it, only to find it's locked, 'Open up, open up!' Tenchi thinks panicking. He hears the sound of Sabato pushing the dresser off of himself from upstairs.

Tenchi runs down a hallway, he quickly opens up one of the doors, finding that it leads down to the basement. He hears Sabato running down the stairs. Tenchi quickly walks through the door and closes it as silently as he can behind him. He runs down the stairs, going to the mansion's basement, everything around him pitch black. His feet finally hit the basement floor, he walks around cautiously, his hands out in front of him as he searches for a light switch or something. His nose scrunches up as a foul odor reaches his nose. The smell reminds him of a dead cat sitting at the side of a road, rotting away. Tenchi continues to walk forward until his hands hit something soft and squishy, at the same time his forehead hits a light cord.

Tenchi hesitantly reaches up to the cord and pulls it, turning on the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Tenchi's eyes widen in fear as he sees what's in front of him. The mansion is filled with Tenchi's horrified scream as he sees a rotting corpse of a woman tied to the wall with some rope. The basement door opens as Sabato makes his way down towards Tenchi.

Alright everyone, I'm going to stop there. I was going to write more but I figured I'd better split this up into two chapters. LOL This turned out totally different then what I was planning. While writing this chapter I couldn't help but make Mr. Robins not really Mr. Robins, instead making him a Serial Killer. Sorry if it's stupid but I figured we needed some action here ya? Oh and those of you who don't know who Sabato is, he's actually a Wau Galaxy Police Agent in the first Tenchi Movie. For obvious reasons I'm using Sabato's human disguise instead of making him that fuzzy animal looking thing lol. Yea and I apologize again for not updating sooner, Luckily angelamisaki was riding my ass until I manage to update again. (Is it just me or did that sound totally wrong?) Anyways, review y'all so I know y'all are still alive and reading out there. TTNC.

P.S. Angelamisaki was right, I did end this with a twist heh heh heh.


	11. Mission Accomplished

Head banging One, nothing wrong with me, two, nothing wrong with me, three, nothing wrong with me, four, nothing wrong with me. One, something got to get up, two, something got to get up, three, something got to get up, RAAAHHHHHHH!........ ok I'm good now. lol. Well anyways, We get to see how good ole' Tenchi is going to get out of this one, isn't this exciting? Hmm.... what will Tenchi do? Better yet! What will Ryoko do? Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!

Disclaimer- (Ryoko's strangling Zack) Say it!

(Gags).. No!

Ryoko- Say it or I'll blast your ass!

(Face turns blue) Can't..... breath

Ryoko (Throws Zack to the ground and forms her energy sword) Say it!

(Face turns white) Alright! I don't own Tenchi! Ryoko does. (Rolls eyes) There are you happy now.

Ryoko (Smirks) Yup, killing you would make me even happier though.

(Jumps to his feet and runs away.)

__

Chapter 11- Mission Accomplished

Tenchi quickly smacks his hands over his mouth to stop his screaming. He can hear the sound of footsteps heading down to the basement. Tenchi's eyes glace back to the corpse in front of him. His eyes widen at the necklace around the body's neck. The diamond he's after is around the body's neck, that means the corpse is really Mrs. Robins! Without a second thought, Tenchi rips the necklace off and shoves it into his pocket. He reaches up and pulls the cord, turning off the light.

Sabato stops halfway down the stairs as the light go out. "I know you're down here my pretty! Come out and I promise I won't hurt you." Sabato chuckles quietly to himself. "Very well, I'll continue playing your game of cat and mouse." He says when he doesn't get a reply. He begins heading back down the stairs.

Ryoko smirks, at least she can see in the dark. Although she can't touch the living besides Tenchi with her bare hands, It doesn't mean she can use other methods. She holds the broom that she's holding across the stairs. Sabato can't see it and trips, falling the rest of the way down the stairs, shouting in surprise all the way down. Ryoko chuckles to herself as she watching him literally roll down the steps.

Sabato growls in fury as he picks himself up off the cold basement floor, "You little bitch! I know you did that."

'And that's just the beginning of it for you!' Ryoko thinks to herself.

Tenchi's eyes adjust to the darkness, allowing him to slightly see where he's going. He turns to the right, where there's an opening. He walks into it only to find it a dead end. He looks around and freezes in his spot at the sight of another body. Luckily this one doesn't seem to be decaying yet like the body of Mrs. Robins. It's a body of a girl around Tenchi's age. Her short dark hair is sticking out in all directions. Her wrists are tied to some sort of bar that's in the wall above her head. She has multiple cuts all over her naked body. Her legs are folded underneath her and her head is downcast. Her body is only sitting up because of her tied wrists.

Tenchi shakes his head in disgust. Obviously Sabato raped the girl for his own personal enjoyment. Tenchi wouldn't be surprised if Sabato did it every night until the girl died. "What a sick bastard." Tenchi whispers out loud before he can stop himself. The seemingly dead girl gives out a low moan before weakly lifting her head up a bit. Tenchi's eyes widen. 'She's alive!?'

The girl lifts her head up to look at Tenchi. Her brown eyes flash with confusion. "W-who-" Tenchi quickly clamps a hand over her mouth. He hears footsteps walk pass the small space they're in. He can feel the girl trembling underneath his hand, obviously she realized who is down here also.

Tenchi waits a minute before he's sure Sabato is far enough away. He removes his hand from the girls mouth. "...... I'm an undercover officer." Tenchi lies as quietly as he can. The girl slowly nods her head, her eyes filling up with hope. Tenchi listens for any footsteps near by before continuing, "Who are you?"

"One.. of the housekeepers." she replies, her voice weak. "Sakuya"

Tenchi nods, "Alright Sakuya, you remain quiet while I go and get help." The girl nods her head and Tenchi stands. He peers out into the dark basement, trying to catch a glimpse of Sabato. 'Maybe he headed upstairs.' He thinks to himself. He cautiously steps out of the small space and slowly heads toward the stairs, keeping an eye out for any sort of movement. The heavy scent of death clings in the air in the basement, reminding Tenchi that there's bodies in the basement.

Tenchi makes it to the stairs without incident. He slowly heads up the stairs, trying to step softly on the stairs so they won't make any sort of creaking noise that will give himself away. Tenchi's nerves go into overdrive, his eyes look frantically from side to side, half expecting Sabato to grab him from the side. Tenchi is not at all a brave person, he's a coward by heart, he runs form fights rather then stay in one, this way of living is what kept him alive on the streets for so long. Sadly though, it also gives him a lack of experience when a fight is inevitable. He'll have to try and sneak out of the house then fight an armed man. If he can get to a phone in the mansion, perhaps he can call the police also.

Much to Tenchi's relief, he makes it to the top of the stairs. Swallowing down his fears, Tenchi raises a hesitant hand to the doorknob of the basement door, he clutches the cold metal doorknob in his right hand and slowly turn it. He cracks the door open and peeks out into the hallway, the coast looks clear from this angle. Tenchi opens the door more, being careful not to make a sound. He steps into the hallway and turns around to close the door. His eyes widen in fear when he sees Sabato was hiding next to the doorway, on the right, where Tenchi wasn't able to check.

Before Tenchi can react, Sabato grabs him by the collar with his left hand, his right one still holding his knife. Sabato smirks wicked at Tenchi, "I have you now little housekeeper." Sabato states amused. He raises Tenchi up off his feet with his left hand, clearly stronger then Tenchi is.

Tenchi kicks his feet, struggling to break free. "Let me go!" Tenchi shouts.

Sabato blinks in confusion at Tenchi's voice, "You're not a woman.." Tenchi continues to struggle as Sabato stares at Tenchi's pigtails. Sabato's eyes narrow, "This must be a wig.." Sabato tucks his knife in his belt before slowly reaching up to remove Tenchi's wig.

Tenchi stops his struggling as his eyes go wide in shock. Not shock from Sabato realizing that Tenchi isn't a woman, or from the fact Sabato is about to remove his wig. Neither of those are the reason why Tenchi is shocked. No.. what he's shocked about is something quite strange. Something that's so strange, Tenchi can't even begin to try and figure out the logic of it all. After all, how is it that a statue can float in the air by itself? Tenchi watches as the statue raises higher, above Sabato's head. Then in one swift motion the statue crashes down onto Sabato's shoulder. Causing the man to yell in pain and fall to the ground, releasing his hold on Tenchi in the process.

Tenchi stumbles back a bit before falling on his butt. He blinks in confusion as he tries to make sense of what just happened. He's never seen anything like this happen before. Wait! He has! He's seen something similar happen when his friends tried robbing the small store a while back. A shelf lifted up in the air and hurled itself at his friend who had a gun pointed at him. It was after that, that things started to get weird in Tenchi's life.

Sabato growls in anger as he stands up, grabbing his knife again. Tenchi pales, instead of taking this chance to run off he used it to think about a few things that he'd never make sense out of. Now it looks like it'll be his doom. Sabato gives out an angry yell before dashing towards Tenchi, knife raised up ready to be plunged into Tenchi's flesh. Tenchi tries crawling back but he ends up back against the wall. His eyes widen in fear knowing that he can't escape.

Ryoko's eyes widen as she sees the knife. She thought he lost it, she didn't see it when she dropped the statue on the man. Ryoko's eyes widen as Sabato charges towards Tenchi, ready to kill him in one move. "Tenchiiiii!" Ryoko yells out before flying after Sabato, her right hand stretched out in front of her.

"Die!" Sabato yells as he drives the knife down towards Tenchi. Before the knife manages to get imbedded into Tenchi's flesh however, something from behind pulls Sabato away from Tenchi by the collar of his shirt. Sabato lets out a surprised 'Oof' as he's tossed across the room and into a nearby wall.

Tenchi blinks and stands up, he takes this chance dash up the stairs. 'Oh man... I must have a guardian angel or something.' Tenchi jokes to himself as he raises to one of the rooms that he saw a telephone in.

Ryoko's eyes narrow in anger as she watches Sabato stand back up, shaking his head to rid of his daze. He looks around in confusion before he hears a door shut from the second floor. The wicked smirk crosses Sabato's lips as he begins heading towards the stairs. "Not this time!" Ryoko says before grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground. The man gives out a surprised yells and struggles against his seemingly invisible enemy.

A deadly smirk crosses Ryoko's lips before she spins around and slams Sabato into a wall. The man gives a gasp of pain, but Ryoko doesn't stop, still holding him by his shirt's collar, she slams him down onto the hard floor. Even before Sabato gives any sort of sound of pain, Ryoko tosses the man into another room, making him crash into a china hutch, breaking the glass of the cupboard doors.

"This is 9-1-1, what's the emergency?" The dispatcher on the phone asks.

"THERE'S A PSYCHOPATHIC MURDER HERE! THERE'S DEAD BODIES IN THE BASEMENT AND HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Tenchi frantically yells into the phone before hanging up, not even bothering telling them where the place is. They have caller ID for a reason. He hears glass breaking from downstairs, rather then find out what is going on, Tenchi quickly walks over to the bedroom window. He opens it up and walks over to the end. 'Great no place to climb down from.' Tenchi thinks to himself. There's a pool in the back. Deciding that he can make it, Tenchi jumps off the roof towards the pool.

Ryoko smirks as she sees the man's blood on the broken glass. "I'm going to kick your ass into next Tuesday for trying to kill Tenchi." She tells him, well aware of the fact he can't hear her. She walks over to Sabato and picks up a large piece of glass. Her eyes go insanely wide as she raises the piece of glass, getting ready to plunge it into the man. She hears the sound of splashing water and drops the glass. She blinks in confusion and looks down at the man, "I was about to kill him..." She suddenly realizes, not that the man probably doesn't deserve to be killed. Shaking her head she quickly goes off in the direction she heard the splash. She flies through walls to the backyard. She spots Tenchi crawling out of the pool. Once out of the pool, Tenchi takes off running, not caring for the wig in the pool. Ryoko quickly follow him.

Tenchi climbs over the gate surrounding the mansion's property and takes off running, searching for the nearest place for cover. He manages to reach some alleys as the sound of multiple police sirens fill the air.

Tenchi stomps his way into Hotsuma's office, still dripping wet. Hotsuma seemingly ignores his presence or doesn't notice it as he watches the news on the T.V. in his office. Tenchi wordlessly takes out the necklace with the diamond and slams it onto Hotsuma's desk, his face a mask of anger. "You should of told me that there was a psychopath living there now!" Tenchi says immediately.

"The most interesting thing is on the news Masaki." Hotsuma says, ignoring Tenchi's comment as he continues to watch the news grinning a bit. Tenchi blinks in confusion before turning his gaze to the T.V. His face pales when he sees a picture of the mansion.

**__**

After a call was made to the NYPD today, the police stormed their way into the Robins' Estate. There they found an unconscious man laying in the dining room. After a thorough search throughout the mansion, police found multiple dead bodies in the basement. Including Mrs. and Mr. Jack Robins. Police say that the victims have been dead for about two weeks. One survivor was also found in the basement. Miss Sakuya Robins, Mr. and Mrs. Robins' only child.

Tenchi blinks in confusion, 'She said she was a housekeeper.' He recalls to himself.

**__**

Miss Robins has answered few of our questions. She doesn't know how long she has been tied up, when asked if she was the one to call the police, she told them that an undercover officer told her in the basement that he was going to get help. When we asked the chief of police who the undercover officer was, he informed us that he doesn't know what we're talking about. He claims that there was no undercover officer. We asked Miss Robins what the undercover officer looked like, but she claims the basement was too dark to tell. After questioning, she was taken straight to the hospital where she will receive medical care. The man found unconscious in the dining room has been recognized as Sabato Tanoke, a man wanted for various crimes. But who is this man that saved Miss Robins' life? Who is this vigilante? We have yet to get any further clues on this mystery man. Miss Robins would also like to express her utmost gratitude for her savior, and hopes one day to meet the man again.

Tenchi shakes his head, still in a state of confusion of what happened today. After getting his money from Hotsuma and getting changed back into his regular clothing, Tenchi immediately left Hotsuma's club, needing a breath of fresh air. On his way home he decided to get some groceries with his money, seeing how he has a little girl living with him, at least until he figures out what to do with her. Tenchi's mind is in a daze from the day's events, not much from the fact he was almost killed today, but more so on how he was saved by some unknown force. Like something is protecting him and he doesn't even know it. Tenchi chuckles and shakes his head, "Great I have a guardian angel." Tenchi laughs at his own joke.

Ryoko freezes and chokes in surprise. Tenchi hit it right on the nail, yet he doesn't know it. If she does anything else like today then he may figure it all out. What will happen if he does? 'I'd hate to see how everyone up above is handling all this.' Ryoko smirks amusingly, she almost feels sorry for Tsunami for having to put up with that snot nosed Ayeaka, key word is 'almost'.

Tenchi reaches the steps to his apartment and walks up, ignoring the familiar parked car in front of his apartment. Maneuvering the grocery bags into one arm, he opens up the door. "I'm home!" He announces so he doesn't end up startling Sasami.

"Hi Tenchi!" Sasami calls out from the couch.

"Hello Tenchi."

Tenchi pales as he notices Kiyone sitting on the couch next to Sasami. How can he possibly explain Sasami's situation? She doesn't want to go back to the orphanage. But Kiyone will have to make Sasami go back, she's a cop. Kiyone just sits there staring at him, her eyes telling him I-know-something-very-interesting. Tenchi gulps.

Well ya'll I'm stopping it right here! Like it? Hate it? Y'all must love me! At least Tenchi is no longer in danger, life threatening at least. Heh heh. Seems like he's beginning to notice the strange things happening around him now too. Uh-oh... what will that cause? And what will Tenchi do about Sasami? Will Kiyone take Sasami away and make her go back to the orphanage. Maybe... But I'll _never_ tell. Heeheehee. Well review y'all! TTNC!


	12. Can't You See?

Howdy everyone! Well, let's see here...I start school Thursday, oh what a WONDERFUL joy this is. (Sense sarcasm?) Well school is going to be slowing down the updates most likely, so sorry in advance if it does. But then again it may not because I usually type at night anyway, I'm just typing now because I got nothing else to do. Sigh... this summer sucked, it was nothing but rain really. Oh well, two years of high school left, then it's off to college I go =0P. Anyways enough of that crap, you guys came for the story not my BS, so onward!

Disclaimer- Twas the night before last, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for me on the computer writing this annoying little piece of junk Disclaimer that makes me repeat myself over and over again so I'm reminded that I don't own Tenchi Muyo. It's a shame, If I did own Tenchi Muyo, I'd change the whole series around, making Ryoko arrive on Earth as a Space Pirate, but instead of staying she'd drag Tenchi off with her making him live like a Space Pirate... hmm... (thinks) That would be a pretty interesting new fic... (Shrugs) Too bad I already have too many other fics on hold as it is.

__

Chapter 12- Can't You See?

Knock! Knock! Knock! Tsunami glances up to her office door, "You may enter." The door opens and Washu enters the room. Tsunami gives a warm smile, "Miss Washu, how may I help you?"

The red head takes a seat in front of Tsunami's desk, "Well I happen to have some things that might interest you. Some strange happenings are occurring around that Tenchi fellow and the people he interacts with. It's having some strange reactions with Fate." Washu explains.

That catches Tsunami's full attention, "What are these strange happenings you speak of?"

"Well, one in particular is about a little girl named Sasami. The girl was suppose to die on the streets, but that Tenchi fellow found her and brought her home with him. Her death has been erased from Fate somehow." Washu explains, her tone showing her confusion.

Tsunami falls silent for a moment, "What of Fate? How is it reacting to this?"

Washu shrugs her shoulders, "That's the strangest thing, it's still on balance. In fact it's even rewriting the little girl's Fate. Also Tenchi changed the Fate of some serial killer named Sabato, he was suppose to be shot and killed by police, but he was captured and will get a lethal injection. Another girl by the name of Sakuya is still alive which Sabato was suppose to kill. And with all these changes, Fate seems to remain in balance, I don't understand, it's simply rewriting everyone's Fate that Tenchi comes in contact with. I didn't even know Fate good simply rewrite someone's destiny."

Silence falls in the room as Tsunami ponders the situation. After a few moments of silence Tsunami speaks, "What of Tenchi Masaki? Has his destiny changed again?"

Washu shakes her head, "No it's still the same." Washu stands and heads towards the door. She remembers something that she forgot to tell Tsunami and turns around, "By the way, he's becoming aware of Ryoko presence."

Tsunami nods her head, "Yes I know."

"I think you should tell Ryoko before it's to late. Believe it or not, she's beginning to like that boy. Who knows what she'll do once it happens and she didn't know about it." Washu says seriously.

Tsunami closes her eyes in thought, "It's best this way. If she knew she would try to stop the inevitable. There's nothing I nor she can do."

Washu shakes her head, "It doesn't make it right." She comments before leaving the room.

Tenchi places the grocery bags on the floor and scratches the back of his head, chuckling nervously as Kiyone stares at him, "Uh... hi. How long have you been here?" He asks.

"You never told me you had a little sister." Kiyone comments.

Tenchi gives a confused look, "Sister?" He repeats questioningly. He glances over to Sasami who's standing behind Kiyone, a knowing smile across her face. Realization dawns on him, "Oh yea, erm... Sasami. heh heh."

Kiyone narrows her eyes in suspicion, noticing Tenchi's nervousness. "So... how come I've never seen her around here before?" Kiyone asks, trying to catch Tenchi in his lie, if he is lying to her that is.

Sasami decides to jump in before Tenchi can answer, "Because I'm just visiting my big brother. Mom dropped me off here. I get to live with him while she goes off on a business trip for a few weeks." Sasami answers, a wide innocent smile spread across her face.

Kiyone doesn't buy it, she's not stupid. However she returns the smile, "Oh." She turns to Tenchi, "May I speak to you outside?"

"Uh... sure." Tenchi turns back to Sasami, "I brought home some food, if you're hungry it's in the grocery bags."

Sasami's eyes brighten up, "Oh I'll cook dinner!" She exclaims, running over to the bags. She picks them up and hurries into the kitchen. Ryoko decides to follow Sasami into the kitchen to see what she's going to attempt to cook.

Tenchi steps outside, followed by Kiyone who shuts the door behind her so Sasami can't here their discussion. Kiyone turns to Tenchi and crosses her arms, giving him a serious look, "Alright spill it. Who's the little girl?" She immediately questions.

"My sister." Tenchi replies quickly, too quickly.

Kiyone gives him a skeptical look, "I'm not stupid, you said you're whole family was killed."

"Actually I said the people in the were killed. My grandfather and father. My mother wasn't in the picture." Tenchi corrects.

Kiyone opens her mouth to say something but clamps it shut when she doesn't know what to say. 'Dammit he's right.' Kiyone let's out a breath to relieve some frustration, "Alright, then answer this question. Where has your mother been all this time. And why would she leave her child to live off the streets for years?" She knows it's rude to ask but she can't figure any other way to corner Tenchi.

Luckily for Tenchi however, he expected this question for a while now and already had an answer to it. "Truthfully, I don't know where she's been. She abandon me and my father when I was very young. As for the reason why she would leave me on the streets for all those years. I've been on a constant move until I could afford a place to stay, there was no way for her to find me." Tenchi says calmly.

Kiyone's brows lower in annoyance when she wasn't able to corner Tenchi, "Alright, if she left you when you're very young, why would she take that little girl with her and not you too?" She says with a smirk.

"Well..." Tenchi pauses in thought, "Sasami isn't really my sister." He sees Kiyone's smirk widen when she hears that, "She actually my half-sister, we have different fathers." Tenchi successfully kept his poker face, not allowing any traces of his lie to cross his face. Kiyone opens her mouth to say something, but Tenchi cuts her off, "Was there a particular reason why you're here?"

Kiyone crosses her arms, her face becoming expectant, "I found a record in the database about your family. It said your apartment burned down by an electrical fire, killing your family in the process." The surprise on Tenchi's face only appears briefly. Kiyone rubs her chin as she makes it look like she's thinking, "Strange, you said they were kill while we have records saying that your family died in a fireand that you ran away. Why is that..."

Tenchi scratches the back of his head giving a short chuckle, "Why are you so interested in me?"

Kiyone blinks at the question. She fights down the blush threatening to appear on her face, "I'm not interested in you!" She replies embarrassedly, "I am interested in what you're involved in. And don't tell me you aren't into anything because I don't buy that for a second."

"Then why don't you arrest me." Tenchi says flatly.

Kiyone places her hands on her hips, "For two reasons. One, I don't have any evidence of anything. And two, I can't see you as the type to get into any sort of things going around this city unless you feel threatened by something or more precisely someone."

Tenchi raises an eyebrow, "Uh..ok." He replies lamely

Kiyone gives out a tired sigh before rubbing her eyes. Not having sleep for the last twenty four hours can really be exhausting. 'There was something else I was suppose to do.' She thinks to herself but as much as she tries to, she can't remember what it was she wanted to do or ask. 'I need sleep.' She thinks to herself.

Kiyone shakes her head, ridding herself of the drowsiness. She glances back up to Tenchi, "I'll see you later." Tenchi nods a farewell before Kiyone begins heading down to her car, 'I need to call out of work today, I need to get some sleep.' Kiyone thinks as she yawns. She opens the driver's side door and gets in. She starts the car and drives off.

Tenchi shakes his head and walks back into his apartment, the delicious aroma of Sasami's cooking filling his nostrils. Just smelling whatever she's cooking makes Tenchi's mouth water. Tenchi heads over to the kitchen and walks in, "That's smells really good." He says as he enters the kitchen.

Sasami turns around from Tenchi's stove, her hands covered in cooking mitts and an apron tied around her waist. Ryo-Oki, Sasami's strange cat-rabbit looking pet is sitting on Sasami's shoulder making small 'mew' noises. "Thanks." Sasami says for Tenchi's compliment, all the while Tenchi wonders where Sasami got the apron and cooking mitts, he doesn't recall ever having them, but then again, it doesn't matter if what Sasami is cooking is as good as it smells.

"So what are you cooking?" Tenchi asks walking over to the stove to see what the delicious smell is that's coming from the frying pan.

Sasami shoots Tenchi away before he can grab anything, "It's steak and fried onions, It's not done yet so leave until I tell you!" Sasami begins pushing Tenchi out of the kitchen.

Tenchi chuckles as he's shoved out of the kitchen, "Alright alright. I'm going." He shakes his head as the kitchen door.

Ryoko laughs quietly to herself as she looks over the back of the couch, "How sad, getting kicked out of your own kitchen."

Tenchi chuckles, "Yea it is sad..." Both sets of eyes widen immediately, Tenchi quickly turns from the kitchen door and stares directly at, "Ryoko!?" Tenchi exclaims in surprise.

Ryoko's mouth drops in surprise, she quickly looks out the window, 'It's not night...' She thinks to herself, 'How the hell can he see me, and wait...' She quickly jumps to her feet, "You can hear me!?"

Tenchi brows lower in question, "Yea... Wait a second, I thought you were a mute.. And what are you doing in my house? And how do you even know where I live?"

"Tenchi?" Sasami calls from the kitchen before opening the door. She gives him a weird look, "Who are you talking to?" She asks curiously.

Tenchi looks down at Sasami and points to the cyan haired woman, "Well who do you think? I'm talking to her" Tenchi replies.

Sasami glances over to where Tenchi is pointing, after a moment she glances back up to Tenchi, "Who? There's no one there." Sasami says.

"What?" Tenchi says in disbelief as he looks back to Ryoko, giving her a confused look, "She's standing right there, how can you say there's no one there?" Ryoko just stands in her spot nervously, trying to figure out a way to solve her problem.

Dun dun DUN! And this here is the end of this short chapter. Yes short, don't expect an update too soon, but not too late either because I'm trying to finish up other fanfics right now and with school and all here. This would of been up before Thursday but I got sidetracked and forgot about this for awhile. Anyways Review and tell me whatch'all think. TTNC!


	13. Tenchi's Friend

Drop to your knees and thank your master (me) that I actually decided to write another chapter this soon. I just couldn't seem to write anything for my other fics at the moment and since I'm bored at the moment, I decided to work on this one. That and the fact I couldn't help but want to write this chapter cuz I got something planed in me head (Grins) During a barbeque my brother and his girlfriend threw yesterday, there was this guy there, man does he ever have stories to tell lol. One of them was extremely funny, well to me at least, I'm going to put Tenchi in the same situation MWAHAHAHA! The guy is a total redneck and man is he fricking hilarious. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll definitely be longer then the last.

Disclaimer- Disclaimer! Disclaimer! They're a lamer. We say them to show we're no claimer! So remember these words. Even though you'll hear them once more. I don't own Tenchi Muyo! But it's still a great show!

__

Chapter 13- Tenchi's Friend

Ryoko stands in shock as Tenchi continues to tell Sasami that there is indeed someone else in the room, and that she should stop joking around. Ryoko almost pitied Tenchi, the way he's going, Sasami will, if she already doesn't, think that he needs help or something. Ryoko knows that she'd be thinking like that if she were Sasami. Ryoko decides to stop this before Tenchi makes himself look more of an ass then he already has, "Hey." Ryoko calls out, getting Tenchi's attention. Ryoko immediately smirks as she floats off the ground, the look on Tenchi's face is priceless, pale as a ghost, eyes wide, mouth hung wide open. In fact, if it were possible, Ryoko's sure Tenchi's jaw would be dropping to the floor right now.

Ryoko floats towards Tenchi, making him back up against the wall, making Sasami even more confused then she already is. Ryoko gets straight up to Tenchi's face, the smirk still across her face, "She can't see me, only you can. And only you can hear me." Ryoko explains. Tenchi's mouth continues to open and close as if he's trying to say something but the words just won't come out, his brain just can't send a single incoherent thought through. Ryoko grins as her feet hit the floor so she's standing in front of him. "I'm a restless spirit, deciding to live with you. You like?" She extends her arms out to the side as if showing herself to him.

"Um... I'm going to go check on dinner.." Sasami announces as she slowly inches her way back into the kitchen, leaving Tenchi alone with his 'friend'.

Tenchi blinks a few times, breaking out of his shocked gaze, "But ghosts aren't real!" Is the first thing Tenchi manages to say.

Ryoko rolls her eyes, of course she knew that would be said, "I float, don't I?" Ryoko asks with a raised eyebrow, "If that's not enough I'll give you another demonstration." With that said, Ryoko walks right up to Tenchi, her hand reaching through the wall as her body presses against his, making his face flare up in an embarrassed blush. Ryoko's hand clutches onto something round on the other side of the wall. She guess it's an apple, she lifts it up and pulls her hand back. Her hand goes through the wall but the apple is smashed.

"How'd that happen?" They hear Sasami's confused voice come from inside the kitchen.

Ryoko steps back and looks down at her hand, her brows lowering in thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she crosses her arms behind her head and smiles, "Ok so I can't pull things through walls, but I can go through them." Ryoko points out.

"Y-you're really a ghost?" Tenchi says unbelievably.

Ryoko lifts her gaze to the ceiling as she places a finger under her chin, "Hmm.. Maybe, maybe not. I said I'm a spirit, so if you want to say I'm a ghost then go right ahead." Ryoko smirks and chuckles inwardly as she thinks to herself, 'Heh... And people call me stupid. I happen to be as smart as anyone else, except for scientists, but that's because they have no life and do nothing but read and study all damn day.'

Tenchi chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head, "If you're a ghost then why can you touch me?" Tenchi blinks as a thought occurs to him, "And why didn't you tell me before when I saw you on the cliff? Why'd you say you were a mute?" Tenchi asks as questions just seem to flood his mind.

"One question at a time dammit!" Ryoko says getting annoyed and frustrated by all the questions. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down, "Okay, I said I was a mute because you weren't always able to hear me, I don't even know why you can see and hear me now. I'm suppose to only be visible in moonlight for some dumb reason. And why I can touch you, I don't have the slightest idea, I can't touch anyone else, only objects or their clothing."

Tenchi slides down the walls and sits on the floor, "What did I do to deserve this." He asks more to himself then Ryoko.

Ryoko shrugs, "Yea well, I'm here and staying here, so deal with it." She says as she floats over to the couch and lays down. 'Well this is interesting, now I just want to know how the hell he is seeing and hearing me!'

"FOOD'S DONE!" Sasami calls out from the kitchen.

A frown crosses Tenchi's lips, 'I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore.' Tenchi quickly changes his mind when he enters the kitchen and gets a nose full of the heavenly aroma of delicious food. Tenchi quickly grabs a plate from one of his cupboards and lifts a cooked steak off the frying pan with a fork, then piling the fried onions on his steak. Tenchi turns from the counter and walks over to his small round kitchen table, where Sasami is already sitting with her own plate. "This looks great!" Tenchi exclaims before cutting a piece of steak and eating it, "It tastes great too!" Tenchi says, savoring the taste of a good cooked meal, and completely forgetting about the fact that he's supposedly being haunted by some spirit, at least until Ryoko makes a comment.

"That smells really good." Ryoko says hovering over the table, staring down at Tenchi's plate.

Tenchi jumps startled, nearly tipping the chair back, Don't do that!" Tenchi shouts in annoyance.

Sasami looks up from her plate and gives Tenchi a weird look, "Don't do what?" She asks confused.

Tenchi chuckles embarrassedly and scratches the back of his neck, "Nothing, sorry." Tenchi shoots Ryoko a glare as she floats above the table, laughing at him. After a moment, Tenchi sighs in defeat and goes about finishing his meal, trying his hardest to ignore Ryoko. He still doesn't believe he's being haunted by a ghost, he does however believe that he's finally cracking from a nervous breakdown.

The silent meal is abruptly interrupted by the pounding coming from Tenchi's front door. Sasami turns around in her chair and looks out of the kitchen to the door, giving Ryoko the opportunity to nab a slice of steak off of Tenchi's steak without freaking out the girl for having something float of his plate. "Who could that be?" Sasami asks curiously.

Tenchi slides away from the table and stands up from his seat, "I don't know. I'll go find out." Tenchi says as he heads towards his door. Ryoko smirks as she inhales the delicious meal, finding out that she can in fact taste things.

"Masaki, open up! We know you're in there!" Comes the familiar voice of Azaka.

Tenchi stops just a few feet from the door and pales. Without wasting another moment, he turns around and runs back into the kitchen, "Hey!" Comes Sasami's protest as he grabs her arm and pulls her up. He raises across the apartment to his bathroom, pushing Sasami inside, "Tenchi, what's going on."

"Stay in here and don't make a sound." Tenchi says quickly. Sasami gives a confused look but nods her head, closing the bathroom door. Tenchi heads back over to his door, stopping in front of it. He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves before he opens up the door to reveal two men on the other side. "Uh, hello."

Kimedaki reaches out and grabs Tenchi by the collar of his shirt, "Alright Masaki, the weeks rent is do. Where is it?" He orders.

"I have it. Just let me get it." Tenchi says. Kimedaki releases his grip on Tenchi, letting him go fetch the rent. Tenchi quickly runs across his apartment to the small living room, reaching under his couch he pulls out a shoebox. He opens the shoebox and takes out two one hundred dollar bills. He puts the lid back on the shoebox and pushes it back underneath the couch. He heads back to Azaka and Kimedaki who are still waiting outside his door. Tenchi hands the money to Azaka.

"Well, it's nice to see you actually have the money this time. I still don't see why the boss just doesn't throw you back out on the streets though." Azaka comments. He tucks the money into his pants pockets, "We'll call when a job comes up." He comments before turning from him and walking away. Kimedaki gives a short nod before leaving also.

Tenchi closes the door and leans his back against it, letting out a breath of relief as he slides to the floor. Tenchi's startled as the phone begins to ring, 'Already?' He thinks as he stands up from the floor. He walks over to his phone and picks it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Tenchi! What's up man?" A male voice comes from the phone.

Tenchi's brows lower in thought recognizing the voice. After a moment of thought, Tenchi responds, "Jimmy?" He says questioningly.

"Yea! I'm back in town. I'm heading to your place as we speak, we can go grab a drink." Jimmy responds.

Jimmy was one of Tenchi's friends from years ago. He ended up leaving New York and gone to Tennessee three years ago. This is the first time Tenchi as heard anything from him. Even though it's been three years, Tenchi can remember Jimmy clearly, you don't forget someone like Jimmy. He leaves an impression on everyone he meets. He headed out to Tennessee to get away from his father who was trying to make him into a police officer. Jimmy's father is actually the former Chief of Police for the N.Y.P.D. He's highly respected by all officers throughout the state.

Tenchi thinks about Jimmy's offer, he hasn't seen him for a few years, it'd be nice to see an old friend and partner. Tenchi glances into the kitchen to see the spiky cyan haired spirit practically inhale the rest of his dinner. "Yea.. I could use a drink... or two." Tenchi comments.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. You still live at the same place right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, see you then."

Tenchi hears Jimmy hang up the phone. Tenchi hangs his phone up, remembering that Sasami is still in the bathroom, he walks over to the door and knocks on the bathroom door, "It's safe to come out now." He says through the door. Sasami opens up the door and walks out. Tenchi scratches the back of his neck, "I'll be leaving in a few minutes to meet with an old friend of mine. Will you be alright alone?"

Sasami smiles and nods her head, "Of course! I was when you left this morning."

"Oh right.. Well I'll be back later." Tenchi says as he heads towards his door. Sasami gives a farewell before Tenchi walks out the door. He heads down the cracked steps in front of his apartment and waits on the sidewalk for his old friend to arrive. Tenchi glances to the side and sighs, "What are you doing here?" Tenchi asks Ryoko, seeing her laying down in the air at his side, her arms crossed under her head for a makeshift pillow.

Ryoko smirks as she stares up into the sky, "What does it look like? I'm going with you."

"Why are you following me?" He asks irritated.

"Because I like to torture you!" She says in a matter of fact tone before laughing.

Tenchi sighs in defeat as he shakes his head. He suddenly hears something coming up his street. Tenchi turns his gaze down the road to see a truck heading towards him. The vehicle stops in front of Tenchi's apartment. Tenchi stares at Jimmy through the side window, he's still looks the same as Tenchi remembers. Short brown hair, dirty brown cap on his head, blue eyes, somewhat built, his blue jeans have several small holes and are dirty with grease and oil stains, his white shirt has stains in it.

"What a piece of shit." Ryoko comments. The truck Jimmy's driving isn't much to look at either, an old red pick up, rust eating away at the frames, heavy smoke coming out of the exhaust. The truck sounds like a jackhammer, probably from the fact the muffler is gone, most likely broke off after rusting through. Tenchi quickly gets into the truck and they drove off to the nearest bar.

Kiyone rubs her eyes as she leans back in her car seat as she waits for the traffic light to turn green. God how she hates this traffic light, she always seems to catch it right when it turns red, then she has to wait for what seems like twenty minutes before it turns green again. Kiyone just sits and waits in her car, watching the traffic drive by. 'What the hell is that sound?' Kiyone thinks to herself as something loud reaches her ears. A red pickup speeds by her, black smoke gushing out of the exhaust of the truck.

The light turns green. Kiyone rolls her eyes and drives to the right, trying to quick up with the pickup to give the driver a ticket for speeding and for its exhaust since it's considered a environmental hazard. She's about to turn the red lights that are installed in her car when the truck pulls off the side, illegally parking in front of a bar. She pulls in behind it and gets ready to get out when she stops when the occupants step out, one of them being Tenchi. Curious as to why Tenchi would be at a bar, when she knows he's underage for drinking, she stays in her car and watches them walk into the bar.

After a minute of waiting, Kiyone gets out of her car and heads into the bar herself. She looks around the bar and spots Tenchi and the man he walked in with take a couple of seats at the bar counter. Kiyone walks over and takes a seat at a small bar table behind them. She picks up a menu and lifts it up to hide her head as she listens to their conversation. 'Let's see what Tenchi is hiding.'

"IDs?" The bartender asks. Jimmy pulls out his ID and hands it to the bartender, she studies it before handing it back to him. She looks over to Tenchi as he pulls out his fake ID from his pocket and hands it to her, making sure to act completely calm. The bartender studies Tenchi's ID a bit longer then Jimmy's, making Tenchi think that she might know it's fake. The bartender nods her head and hands it back to Tenchi, "What'll you two have to drink?" The two place their orders and the bartender turns around to prepare their drinks.

'Stupid bartender.' Kiyone thinks to herself.

"So, you still working for the business?" Jimmy suddenly asks Tenchi, catching Kiyone's attention.

"Yeah." Tenchi says after a moment.

Jimmy laughs, "Oh man, you should seriously get out of it like I did. You never know when they might decide you're useless to them and just get rid of you."

Kiyone almost growls in frustration, 'Who exactly are they talking about?"

Ryoko glances around the bar from the stool on Tenchi's left, luckily no one is in it, Ryoko would rather not end up possessing someone again. Her eyes land on the bar table near them, with only one person sitting at it, their face hidden behind a menu. Ryoko's brows lower in question as she tilts her head to the side. She shakes her head, deciding it's no one before she turns around and listens to Tenchi and Jimmy's conversation.

"So what were you doing these past three years?" Tenchi asks, deciding to change the subject.

Jimmy cracks a smile, "Believe it or not, I've been in college! And let me tell you, Tennessee is where all the real parties are." Jimmy laughs.

Tenchi grins a bit, "Is that so?"

"Yea, like the last one I went to. It was huge, must of been at least two hundred people at it. The guy who threw it invited everyone he could, even complete strangers." Jimmy bursts out laughing, "A cop pulled up to his house around midnight. Jake, the guy who threw the party, took upon himself to be the spokesperson of the party. He was totally wasted man. He staggers up to the cop, a beer in his hand and said, 'Hey Officer Duffy, did you come for the party? It's in the house if you want one.' Then Jake paused a moment as the Officer Duffy said something to him, Jake probably didn't hear what the cop was saying though. He just said, 'I thought you said you didn't want to come out here again.'" Jimmy bursts out laughing, followed closely by Tenchi.

That's how they spent the next couple of hours, Jimmy telling stories while Tencih listened and laughed. About two hours through, Kiyone fell asleep at her table. "I think it's time I get back." Tenchi comments suddenly.

Jimmy takes a moment for the comment to sink in before standing up and with a grin on his face, "I'll drive you home." He says. He pays for the drinks and heads out the door, staggering a bit to the truck, he chuckles a bit as he opens the pickup's driver's door and climbs in.

Tenchi nervously climbs into the passenger side of the pickup, "Are you alright to drive?" Tenchi asks a bit frightened, he knows Jimmy is more then a little wasted at the moment.

Jimmy glances over to Tenchi, "Of Course! I'm sober as a door knob!"

Tenchi decides not to point out that, that didn't make any sense at all. Even if he wanted to it's too late anyway, Jimmy already started the truck up and began driving away from the bar. Tenchi tries to sink as far as he can into his seat while listening to the truck, the noise most likely waking up everyone on the street. Tenchi glances over to the speedometer, noticing that Jimmy is going ten miles over the speed limit. Just when he's ready to point it out, a pair of flashing lights come from behind them and a siren fills the air. "Uh-oh.." Is all Jimmy says, he pulls over and glances over to Tenchi, "Just act natural." He says.

Jimmy rolls down his window as the police officer walks over to his truck. Jimmy look up to the officer and smiles, "Good evening officer, what can I do for you?"

The officer's face remained expressionless as he looks into the truck, glancing at each of the guys before standing back up and looking at Jimmy, "You have several problems." The officer begins. "First off I heard you coming, then I saw you go by." The officer pauses a moment, "Lastly, your tail lights are out."

Jimmy gives the officer a questionable look, "My tail lights are out?" He asks before opening his door and stepping out of the truck. He walks around to the back of the truck and looks at his tail lights, and sure enough, they're out. Jimmy's brows lower before he lifts his foot up and kicks the back of his truck, the tail lights flicker on, he turns to the officer and grins, "That's one less problem." He says joyfully.

Tenchi places a hand on his face and tries to sink further into his seat, wanting nothing more then to disappear at that moment. The officer doesn't look amused the slightest bit, "License and registration." He says, his voice monotone from being used to saying it.

Jimmy sits back into the truck, opens up his dash and takes out what was asked and hands it to the officer. The officer stares at Jimmy's license a moment then turns his gave to Jimmy, then back to the license, only to look back to Jimmy again, "You Bill's son?" He asks curiously.

"Uh... yea!"

The officer cracks a small smile, "He was chief when I first started." The officer comments.

Jimmy gives the officer a blank look, "Oh. Uh.. Small world." He says lamely not knowing anything else he can say to that.

The officer hands the papers back to Jimmy, "Tell Bill I said hello." He says before turning around and walking back to his patrol car.

The two occupants of the truck sit in silence for a minute, obviously surprised the officer hadn't busted them. Jimmy glances over to Tenchi, "Dude, I was certain he'd bust us." He comments.

"Well don't give him time to change hi mind, let's get out of here." Tenchi quickly says. And so the two drove off.

Tenchi tiredly walks into his apartment, his gaze immediately goes to the couch to see Sasami sleeping soundlessly on it. Tenchi kicks off his shoes and walks over to his makeshift bed made of a blanket that's on the floor of his apartment. Tenchi groans as his head begins to feel like it's spinning. Tenchi lays done on the floor and covers his head with a blanket, 'Too much to drink.' He thinks to himself.

"Guess you won't drink as much next time." Ryoko's voice comes from above him.

Tenchi pulls the blanket off of his head and gazes straight up into a pair of golden eyes. Tenchi just stares there starring into her eyes, his face expressionless. Ryoko just smirks down at him from her spot in the air, her long bangs hanging just a few inches from Tenchi's face. Tenchi's eyes keeps opening and closing as he feels sleep trying to claim him. Ryoko reaches down and taps Tenchi on the forehead, "I bet you have one hell of a headache right now, and if you don't you will when you wake up." Ryoko laughs as she lowers herself from the air some so she's only a foot above Tenchi, "What's the matter? Just go to sleep, you're practically passing out as it is."

Tenchi's eyes close just a bit as he continues to stare into the captivating golden orbs above him. Ryoko's eyes fill with confusion as she stares right back, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Before Ryoko has any time to react, she's pulled down from the air and into Tenchi's arms. "What the hell are you doing!?" Ryoko shouts, her face flaring up in embarrassment and anger, as she pushes off of him and glares down at him, only to find that he's sleeping. Ryoko narrows her eyes while crossing her arms. She floats up to sit on the back of the couch and just stares down at the sleeping man. 'That's the last time I go near him when he's drunk.' Ryoko thinks to herself.

Well everyone, that's it for now. Hope you happy.... Of Course you are! I just updated for y'all. Well anyways, it's late so I don't have anything to say at the moment. Review and tell me what you think! TTNC!


	14. Kiyone's Investigation

Howdy, howdy, howdy! Still can't seem to come up with anything for my other fics, so I'll just work on this one for now. I see most of you or all of you liked the ending of the last chapter lol. Hmm... now I just need to find out what I'm going to do about all this now. Oh well, I'll think of something. This whole story has been created just by me winging it. Never do plan anything ahead of time, lol. Wonder how my stories would turn out if I do that? Write is as it comes, that's my philosophy.

Disclaimer- I close my eyes, and I see... you standing there, I cry tears of sorrow, I die... for not being able to own anything associated with Tenchi Muyo blah blah blah!

Chapter 14- Kiyone's Investigation

"Are you sure about this?" The petite red head, Washu, asks.

Tsunami closes her eyes, lowering her head in thought, "Yes, I'm sure. It's time for this to happen. This will make things easier down below. " Tsunami lifts her head up, opening her eyes. A small sad smile graces Tsunami's lips, "It was wrong for me to take it back then. It's time I give it back."

Washu nods her head once in understanding, "I shall begin the preparations. It will take a week or two, then you just need to decide when this will happen." Washu turns around and begins heading out of the office, then a thought crosses her mind, making her turn around, "Shall I give the usual?"

Tsunami shakes her head, "No, that would be too noticeable. Just do what I asked, nothing more."

"Alright.... you won't be able to change this once it's done, so don't change your mind."

"I won't." Tsunami replies. She watches Washu walk out of her office before turning around, she walks over to the large window and looks out into the endless blue sky. She watches as souls dance around in a twirling dance outside heaven's gates, passing the time as they wait to be accepted through the gates. A memory of years ago crosses her mind, one that she can never forget.

__

Doctors and nurses seem to flood into the emergency room, as body is wheeled into the room. A voice in the speakers throughout the hospital continues to call for doctors and nurses to hurry to the emergency room. The doctors in the emergency begin working on the bloody body of a young woman. The head doctor begins analyzing the body, "Multiple gunshot wounds, glass shards in the skin, a knife wound in the abdomen, skin is slightly burned." The heart monitor gives off a steady 'beep' letting the doctors know their patient is still alive.

The doctors work for hours, getting the bullets out of the woman's body, and cleaning up the wounds, along with closing up the wounds after stopping the bleeding. When they finally finish, each of the doctors' and nurses' white uniforms are stained crimson from the blood lose. The head doctor turns to all the others and gives a realized smile, "Although she has a excessive amount of blood lose, she'll be fine. Good work everyone, the patient will be fine once her blood builds up again. I'll go speak to the police, everyone get take a break." The head doctor begins walking out of the room.

'I'm sorry.....'

The heart monitor sounding gives of a long 'beep' as the patient's heart stops beating. The doctors and nurses immediately begin searching for the problem, "What's going on!?" The head doctor shouts. They try to revive the patient, "Why is this happening, she should be just fine!" The head doctor says in confusion. After working on their patient for fifteen minutes, unsuccessful in bringing their patient back, they pull the sheet over the patients head. The head doctor shakes his head in disappointment, "I'm calling it... patient died at three twenty-one a.m."

Officer Kiyone Makibi remains calm as the driver continues to rant on about that he wasn't doing anything, to be pulled over. She keeps her expression neutral, having been doing this for a so long she's used to furious drivers. "You were speeding sir, you'll have thirty days to pay the ticket. If you refuse to pay the ticket then there will be a warrant out for your arrest. If you wish, you can try to fight the ticket in court."

The driver of the Mercedes gives a few curses and holds out his hand. Kiyone hands him the ticket, "The cost of the ticket is one-hundred and thirty dollars." That just made the driver blow up once again, yelling a countless numbers of swears. In the drivers fury he rids the ticket in half and crumbles it up before he throws outside his car. Kiyone remains calm throughout this, she points down at the paper, "Sir, please pick that up or I'll have to charge you for littering." Kiyone contains the smirk that wants to cross her face for that comment.

The driver steps out of his car, picks the ticket up and gets back into his vehicle. "You missed some." Kiyone says calmly as she points at the other half of the ticket. The drivers swears before stepping out of his vehicle and picking up the other half of the ticket. Kiyone can't help herself, she has to say it. She gives a friendly smile and says, "Have a nice day sir." The driver immediately drives away form the police officer. Kiyone smirks as she turns around and heads back to her patrol car, 'Serves him right, asshole.'

Kiyone gets into her patrol car and drives off. She places her left elbow on her door and leans her head on her fist as she drives down the road, glancing at people who she passes. Oh, how she hates being a regular traffic cop, she needs to get back to being a detective again. She screwed up once and she's immediately brought down to this. It could be worse though, she could be sitting behind a desk all day.

Kiyone stops at the red light and glances over to the people on the sidewalks. A pair of men grabs her attention. 'I've seen them before.... but where?' She just knows she's seen them before. She turns off her radio so no one can contact her, following her gut feeling she waits for the light to turn green before going around the corner and parking her patrol car. She gets out and locks it before walking down the sidewalk. Across the street she sees the two strangely familiar men. They turn a corner and begin heading down a street off the main road. Kiyone quickly crosses the road and begins following them, making sure to remain hidden.

The two men turn into an alley, Kiyone walks silently against the wall to the alley, she peeks around the corner and sees the two men with another person. The taller of the two men suddenly punches the person in the face, making him hit the wall. They follow up on this by kicking the person several times. The two men stops beating the person and exchange words with the man on the ground, words that Kiyone can't make out. After a moment the two men begin heading further down the alley.

Kiyone steps into the alley and begins walking down it, she glances over at the person still on the ground as she passes by. Then something clicks in her mind as she figures out who she's following, 'They're the ones that were beating Tenchi in the alley that one day.' If she wanted to, Kiyone could arrest the two men right now. But her gut is telling her not to, and follow them.

Kiyone can feel her heartbeat quicken as she follows then men, adrenaline courses through her body. This is the kind of thing Kiyone wants to do, investigation, not being some traffic cop giving tickets out to careless drivers. Kiyone's surprised when she figures out their destination, 'Tenchi's apartment..' Kiyone hides behind a vehicle and watches as the two men walk up to Tenchi's door.

The older man turns to his partner, "Alright Azaka, how about you do the honors."

Azaka smirks at the older man, "Kimedaki, you're too kind." Kiyone stores the names in her memory. Azaka begins beating on the door, "Masaki open up! We know you're in there!"

After a few moments, Kiyone sees the door open to reveal Tenchi, "Uh, hello" Kiyone hears Tenchi speak.

Kiyone inches her way to the end of the car, so she can here their conversation better. "You know what to do." Kimedaki says. Kiyone peeks around the end of the car getting a brief glance of something white that Tenchi puts in his pocket.

"Yea.." Tenchi replies.

"We'll be expecting a call from you soon." Kimedaki says.

Tenchi nods his head and closes the door. Kiyone quickly gets all the way behind the vehicle as Azaka and Kimedaki turns around. The two stop once they reach the sidewalk. Kiyone hears the sound of a lighter, telling her that one of them is lighting up a cigarette. "We have to be there in an hour, we'll have to catch a bus." She hears Kimedaki say.

"Alright, let's go then." Azaka replies. The two begin walking down the sidewalk in search of a bus stop.

Kiyone sits in her spot in thought, 'What did they give Tenchi.' She could go in and find out, but then she'd lose track of Azaka and Kimedaki. If she follows Azaka and Kimedaki, she may never find out what they gave Tenchi. Either way, she loses something. 'Damnit!' Kiyone yells in her mind as she gets out from her hiding place and follows Azaka and Kimedaki. Azaka and Kimedaki stop at a bus station and wait for the local transportation to arrive. Kiyone hides in front of a parked truck and watches the two as they wait silently.

The bus soon arrives, Azaka flicks his cigarette off to the side before the two walk onto the bus. Kiyone quickly jumps out of her hiding spot and runs over to the bus before it closes it's doors. She walks on calmly, she spots Azaka and Kimedaki sitting in the back. Kiyone takes the first seat on the right. She looks down and remembers she's in uniform. 'Hopefully they didn't notice.' She thinks to herself.

She quickly takes off her top part of her uniform, settling with the white shirt underneath it. She never wears the hat, it's too.... dorky for her to say the least. She folds her uniform shirt and puts it at her side. She glances down at her waist and takes off her holster. She tucks her pistol in her pants letting her shirt hide her weapon. Now all she has to do is wait.

The bus makes several stops and lets passengers off and new ones on. Kiyone makes sure not to look back to see if the two men are still back there, she knows they are. She'll know when they get off, they'll have to pass her in order to get off the bus. After riding the bus for thirty minutes, the bus stops again. Azaka and Kimedaki stand up and get off the bus. The doors to the bus close and begins driving off.

Kiyone stands up holding her badge so the driver can see, "Please do as I say, I'm a police officer." The driver gives a nervous nod. Kiyone points down a side street, "Pull in over there and stop." The driver does as he says and stops, opening up the bus doors. Kiyone picks up folded half of her uniform, "Here, look after this." She hands it over to the bus driver before getting off. The doors close and the bus drives off.

Kiyone quickly runs around the corner and looks across the street to where Azaka and Kimedaki got off. 'Where did they go...' She thinks to herself. Her gaze settles on the broken down warehouse across the street, which happens to be where Azaka and Kimedaki, 'That's too obvious.' Kiyone thinks to herself. But he instinct are telling her to go, 'Ah hell with it.' She quickly runs across the street to the warehouse. 'Can't very well enter through the front door.' Kiyone runs over the side of the warehouse and spots old rusty fire escape. She tries to be as quiet as possible as she climbs up the ladder.

As she climbs the ladder she notices the river behind the warehouse, she can easily make out the lights across the river in the night. She finally reaches the top where a shattered window is. Kiyone cautiously enters through the broken window, she winces when she hears the sound of the glass breaking under her foot on the other side. She manages to get all the way through without much difficulty. She stealthily walks to the wooden rail and glances down to the bottom of the warehouse. Azaka and Kimedaki stand in the middle of the dirt floor of the warehouse, as if waiting for someone.

Kiyone makes sure not to hit anything that'll make noise and give her position away as she waits for something to happen. She doesn't have to wait long however. The back doors of the warehouse slide open and a black limo drives in, all the windows tinted. The limo stops in front of Azaka and Kimedaki, the back window opens up and a hand reaches out. Kimedaki pulls something out of his pocket, to Kiyone it looks like a paper bag, and hands it to the person. The person pulls it in then hands out a folded white paper. Kimedaki nods once, placing the paper in his pocket.

'Who's in the limo..' Kiyone thinks to herself. She steps to the side, to get a better view, only to knocks a rusted can off the edge and crash down to the bottom. Kiyone's eyes widen as Azaka and Kimedaki quickly turn around and look up at her. Kiyone holds her breath and doesn't move. Kimedaki glances back to the limo and nods his head before pulling out a gun, Azaka follows suit and the two immediately start firing shots at Kiyone.

Kiyone jumps back from the edge, and jumps behind an old wooden crate. She hears tires screech as the limo speeds off. Azaka and Kimedaki continue to fire their guns at the wooden crate. Kiyone pulls out her pistol and holds it up to her chest. 'This is just great.' Kiyone thinks sourly. 'Stupid can.' The gunshots cease for a moment, the two obvious reloading. Kiyone takes this opportunity to come out and fire a couple of shots. The two men dodge off to the side in surprise, obviously they didn't think she was carrying a gun since they were standing out in the open.

"Azaka, go around back" Kiyone hears Kimedaki.

'Shit!' Kiyone thinks to herself. She hears a door open and close from below. She gets out of her hiding spot to look down below, Kimedaki immediately jumps out and fires a couple round at Kiyone. Kiyone quickly get back behind her crate, letting the bullets fly by her. _Click!_ Kiyone's instincts kick in, she jumps out from behind the crate as a bullet flies by her from the window she came in from. Kiyone runs across the third floor of the warehouse, bullets fly behind her as Kimedaki fires at her as she runs. Kiyone fires down at Kimedaki, making the man jump back for cover. Shots are fired from behind her as Azaka jumps through the window.

'Damnit! How the hell am I going to get out of this!' She jumps behind some cover as she tries to find a solution to her problem. Her gaze falls on the lights hanging from the ceiling. Kiyone's eyes narrow before she stands up and shots a couple of the lights out, then jumping back behind her cover as bullets whiz pass her. She stands up and shots out the remaining lights out. Now she'll be able to hide better, but so will Azaka and Kimedaki.

Kiyone peeks out of her hiding spot to the edge of the third floor, she notices a rope hanging off the edge of the floor. 'My only chance.' Kiyone thinks to herself. She quickly stands up and begins running towards the edge, bullets soar around her as Azaka and Kimedaki shoot at her. Kiyone leaps of the edge of the third floor, her left hand outstretched to grab the rope. At the same time she's shooting her pistol down at the rope where a net is connected to the rope, holding up cargo. Just as she reaches the rope, the net holding the cargo breaks. Kiyone swings on the ropes as Azaka and Kimedaki try and hit her.

Kiyone let go of the rope falls into a bunch of cardboard boxes. Kiyone blinks a bit dazed from the fall before she scrambles to her feet and takes off for the back door of the warehouse. Kiyone gets outside and looks around, she sees a dock with a boat on it, she looks to her right, nothing but a road, she looks to her left, just a brick wall blocking her path. She hears a shot fired by Kimedaki and sprints off towards the dock. If she's lucky, the motor on the boat has fuel in it.

Kiyone's thoughts are blurred as adrenaline pumps through her veins, making her legs go faster, as she heads towards the end of the dock. She hears shots behind her, but it doesn't register in her mind that Kimedaki is chasing her. When she reaches the end of the dock another shot is fired. Kiyone's eyes go wide in pain, she drops her gun, and falls into the river.

Kimedaki stops at the end of the dock and fires shots into the water to makes sure the job is done. Azaka comes up from behind him and looks into the water. The two wait silently to see if she surfaces, "You get her?" Azaka finally asks.

Kimedaki glances down at the wooden dock, noticing the pistol and the spots of blood. Kimedaki holsters his gun, giving one last look around the river, he turns around and begins walking away, "She's dead." Azaka looks out into the river one last moment before following Kimedaki.

Kiyone bursts out of the water at the shore, away from the dock. She climbs onto the dry ground, taking several deep breaths. She winces at the pain in her right arm. The bullet may have just grazed her arm but it still hurts. Kiyone turns around and lays on her back and stares up at the night sky as she tries to catch her breath, 'Bastard almost hit me.' Kiyone frowns at the thought of having to get all the way back to her patrol car, then back home. Kiyone gives out a tired sigh, "I need a vacation."

Well that's it y'all! Sorry, no Tenchi, no Ryoko. Figured I'd do something a little different here. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Well then... who's the person in the limo? I'll tell you this much, it was Azaka and Kimedaki's boss. Too bad I didn't give you any sort of description to go by heeheehee. I know, I'm so evil, it's fun though. Well anyways, review y'all, and tell me what ya think!


	15. Strange Dreams And Breakfast

Howdy everyone! Hmm... lots of the same guesses out there about what Tsunami is planning heh heh heh. Is it really THAT obvious? Damn... I thought I could surprise y'all but, nope y'all are just too smart for me... or are you? Heeheehee. I love messing with your minds! Don't go thinking I'm giving it away until it happens, savvy? Well y'all been waiting for it, and here it is, the next exciting chapter of Worst Guardian Angel Ever!

Disclaimer- Hey! Hey... I your life! I'm the one who took you there. Hey!.. I'm your life and I no longer care! So I'll forever be poor and never own Tenchi Muyo, but if I did the series would be a lot better, don't y'all agree?

__

Chapter 15- Strange Dreams And Breakfast

__

Darkness surrounds him, not a glimmer of light around him. Fear creeps up his spine as he begins to panic. Where is he? Why is he here? What going on? These are the few questions swarming inside of Tenchi's mind. He stands in his spot, in the middle of the black abyss, trying to find some sort of path to walk down. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tenchi takes cautious steps forward, having no clue whatsoever, where he's going. Tenchi stops as three separate paths are suddenly formed in front of him.

Another turning point, a fork in the road. Tenchi looks down each path, each looking the same as the other. Seeing how each one seems to be the same, Tenchi decides to take the left path. As he walks down the path, his surroundings begin to change. Tenchi finds himself standing in the middle of his street. Blinking in confusion, Tenchi glances around, immediately finding that it's midnight due to the fact that the only light is coming from the street lights. Suddenly, Tenchi hears the sound of tires screeching on the road. Tenchi quickly turns around in time to see a police car drive stop in front of him. Another car, a black Cadillac stops in front of one of the apartments on the street.

Tenchi watches as two men, who he recognizes as Azaka and Kimedaki, step out of the black Cadillac, each holding a gun in their right hands. Tenchi hears a door open from behind him, causing him to turn back to the patrol car. He sees Kiyone step out of the vehicle, her gun immediately taking aim at the two men. "Place the guns on the ground and put your hands in the air!" Kiyone shouts. Azaka and Kimedaki each exchange a look with one another before they begin shooting at Kiyone.

"What's going on!?" Tenchi shouts over the gunfire. They don't seem to hear him as they continue shooting at one another. Tenchi's eyes widen as he hears Kiyone's scream, the next thing he knows is that she's on the road in front of her patrol car, clutching her left leg with her free hand. Tenchi runs over to help her, he reaches down to grab her but his hand passes right through her.

Kiyone sits up, raising her gun at Azaka and Kimedaki. Another shot is fired and Kiyone is struck in the shoulder. Kiyone falls back, the patrol car catching her fall, making her lean back against the car as she sits on the ground. Blood smears across the white patrol car and drips onto the road. Kiyone begins taking deep breaths, trying to will the pain away, her right hand tries to reach for her discarded gun but, before she can reach it, it's kicked out of her reach by Kimedaki. Azaka stands in front of her, his gun aimed at her head. A smirk slowly forms on Azaka's face, "Kiyone!" Tenchi shouts as he hears the gunshot.

Tenchi blinks in confusion as he looks around, finding himself in a different location. More precisely, his favorite spot, up on the cliff, overlooking the city. He isn't alone though, he glances to his right to see Ryoko standing next to him, looking up at the stars in fascination. "Want to know what I like best about this place?" Ryoko asks Tenchi, never taking her eyes off the sky. Tenchi remains silent, letting her continue. A small smile plays across Ryoko's lips, "You can see the stars, in the city you can't see them."

Tenchi finds himself asking her if she has to go, without even thinking it. Ryoko's gaze is taken off of the stars and into Tenchi's eyes. Tenchi's immediately entranced with her golden eyes, never before has he seen eyes like hers. The smile on Ryoko's face remains, though her eyes carrying a heavy look of sorrow. "It's not my choice. I have to go. Stay out of trouble, I won't be there to help you anymore." Ryoko's form begins to fade away, making Tenchi try to reach out to her. Tenchi finds himself passing through her form, he turns back and watches as she completely fades away, he yells out her name.

"Choose...." Tenchi hears someone speak. Tenchi looks around in confusion as the cliff and everything around him slowly fades away, bringing him back to the three paths. The left and right path disappear, leaving only the one in the middle. Tenchi gulps and walks down the path. Tenchi finds himself walking into what appears to be some sort of alter. Torches are lit around it. Three people are standing in front of Tenchi, the person in the middle is dressed in a black cloak, hiding there appearance, in their hands they hold a scythe. Tenchi begins to think that he's dead, finding what he believes as the grim reaper standing in front of him. On the person's left side, Ryoko stands, on their right, Ryoko stands. "Choose..." Tenchi hears a deep voice.

"Ch-choose what?" Tenchi asks, not understanding what's going on.

"Masaki... your life has been filled with many paths, many choices. This is another one. Which one of these two shall disappear from your life? You must choose one." The cloaked person holds up the scythe towards Kiyone's throat, "Will it be the lovely Officer Kiyone Makibi?" He pulls the scythe away and holds it up to Ryoko's throat, "Or shall it be your enchanting angel, Ryoko?"

"What do you mean by disappear?" Tenchi asks nervously.

"The one you choose shall be the one to disappear. The police officer shall be killed if you are to choose her, and Ryoko shall disappear back to where she came. You must choose, there's no way around it."

"What if I don't choose?" Tenchi asks.

"They'll both disappear, and you will die." The person's shoulders shake as they silently laugh.

"Tenchi!... Tenchi!" Tenchi looks around in confusion, hearing his name being called.

"Choose..." He hears again.

Tenchi shuts his eyes tightly, "I choose..."

"Tenchi! Wake up!"

Tenchi's eyes snap open to find a distressed Sasami hovering above him. Tenchi sits up and looks around in confusion, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, 'What a strange dream, it almost seemed real.' Tenchi yawns and glances over to Sasami, "What is it Sasami?" Tenchi asks, wondering what got the little girl so upset.

Sasami bites her lips nervous and raises her hand, "What's this?" She asks hesitantly, referring to the plastic bag filled with white powder in her hand.

'I thought I hid that.' Tenchi thinks to himself. He hasn't told Sasami the things he does for money, finding it best not to tell her. He doesn't want her to get any ideas about following his example. "Uh..." Is the only thing Tenchi can say.

"You're selling drugs" Sasami states more then asks.

Tenchi runs a hand through his hair in thought. He holds out his hand, Sasami places the bag in his hand and silently waits for him to make some sort of reply. Tenchi stands up and heads towards the kitchen, Sasami silently follows him. He pushes the door open, waking Ryo-Oki up from under the kitchen table. Tenchi places the bag on the kitchen counter and turns around to see Sasami standing there. He doesn't say anything as he walks around her and heads towards the living room. Sasami continues to follow him, expecting an answer from him.

Ryo-Oki stands up from her spot on the floor. Curious as to what Tenchi put on the counter, Ryo-Oki begins finding a way up to the counter. She jumps up on one of the chairs and then jumps up to the kitchen table. Ryo-Oki walks to the edge of the kitchen table and looks across to the counter. Ryo-Oki's eyes look from the counter to the edge of the table, as if judging the distance between the two. Ryo-Oki takes a few steps back before making a mad dash to the edge of the table, she leaps into the air, landing on the kitchen counter on the other side.

Ryo-Oki glances around the counter, her eyes landing on the plastic bag. Curiously, Ryo-Oki walks towards the new object on the counter. She stops in front of it and sniffs at the plastic bag. She hits the plastic bag softly with a small paw, finding it rather soft. Ryo-Oki's head tilts to the side as if the creature is confused. Ryo-Oki walks behind the plastic bag and pushes it over the edge of the counter with her nose, the bag lands on the floor with a soft 'thump.' Ryo-Oki walks to the edge of the counter and glances down at the plastic bag filled with strange white stuff. In Ryo-Oki's mind, 'Another's new thing, is another new toy for her.' Ryo-Oki pounces off the counter, down at the plastic bag.

Tenchi sits silently on the couch as Sasami continues her long lecture of why it's wrong for doing the things he's doing. Her hands on her hips and her eyes holding on their tight glare, Sasami continues to lecture Tenchi. All the while Tenchi's wondering how someone so small and quiet can turn into someone so loud and frightening. After Sasami is finished her expression turns into that of a pleading look, "Please Tenchi, quit. I don't want something to happen to you, where would e and Ryo-Oki be without you?"

Tenchi frowns, "It's not that simple Sasami. If it were, I would of a long time ago." tenchi explains.

"What do you mean?" Sasami asks.

Tenchi holds his covers his face in his hands, "I'm in debt to those people. I have to pay them off somehow, and this is the only way I can. I've been doing this for years now and I still owe them a lot of money. Money that I don't have." Tenchi explains.

"But it's still wrong, and not only is it wrong, it's illegal. What if you're caught by the police? With you gone, I'll be forced to go back to the orphanage." Sasami says. on the brink of tears.

"When I finish paying them off, I won't do it anymore I promise." Tenchi says. He lifts his head up and opens his mouth to say more but is interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. Tenchi stands up and walks over to his door, he opens it up to see Kiyone standing there. Kiyone is about to speak when Tenchi slams the door shut, his eyes wide in fear. Sasami watches curiously as Tenchi races towards the kitchen, ignoring the knocking at his door or the angry shouts of Kiyone. 'Got to hide it!' Is the only thing going through Tenchi's mind. He runs into the kitchen. Tenchi shouts in surprise, but clamps his hands over his mouth to stop them.

Hearing the his shout, Sasami quickly races towards the kitchen, "Tenchi, what's wro.... " Sasami stops short when she enters the kitchen. There, in the middle of the kitchen, stands Ryo-Oki, covered from head to toe with the insides of her new 'toy'. Underneath Ryo-Oki's feet is the plastic bag, torn to shreds, what was once inside the bag is now all over the kitchen floor. Sasami places her hands on her hips and scowls, "Bad Ryo-Oki."

Ryo-Oki just stands there innocently, her head tilted to the side as she gives out a soft, 'meow'. Tenchi's mouth continues to open and close as he tries to speak, but not able to find the words. Kiyone's persistent knocking finally registers in Tenchi's mind. His eyes widen in fear, "Kiyone is outside.... If she sees this I'll be thrown in jail."

The two just stand in the kitchen in silence as they try to find a way out of this situation. Sasami is the first on to act. She begins pushing Tenchi out of the kitchen and towards the door, "What are you doing Sasami?" Tenchi asks confused.

"Don't let her come in here. Distract her somehow while I clean this up." Sasami whispers, not wanting Kiyone to hear them. Sasami opens the door and shoves Tenchi out, making him bump into Kiyone, before a word is said, Sasami closes the door and locks it.

"Sorry." Tenchi says quickly, who he's apologizing to, Tenchi doesn't know. 'Distract her... easier said then done.' Tenchi thinks as he stares at the scowling Kiyone.

"Don't you know it's rude to slam the door in someone's face?" Kiyone asks angrily.

"Sorry." Tenchi apologizes.

"And then ignore the fact that they're knocking at your door."

"Sorry." Tenchi apologizes again.

"Stop apologizing!" Kiyone shouts in annoyance. Tenchi clamps his mouth shut before he apologizes again. Kiyone lets out a long breath, trying to fight off her frustration. "Why did you slam the door in my face?" Kiyone questions.

Tenchi glances around the area, trying to look at anything but Kiyone's eyes, "Is everything interrogation with you?" Tenchi asks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kiyone asks, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well... you always trying asking questions whenever you see me." Tenchi points out, finally locking his gaze with her.

"Well, what other reason would I have to be here?"

Tenchi scratches the back of his head, giving a nervous grin all the while, "Well... We could go do something..." Tenchi trails off not believing what he's saying.

The scowl on Kiyone's face disappears as the confusion sets in. She blinks a couple of times as she tries to figure out the meaning behind Tenchi's words. Kiyone raises an eyebrow. "Are you.... asking me out?" Kiyone asks surprised.

Kiyone isn't the only one surprised. Tenchi himself can't believe it. 'What am I getting myself into!? Ok... Sasami did say to distract her and this as good as any other way.' Tenchi laughs a bit embarrassed. "Uh... yea. I could use some breakfast... what about you?"

Kiyone was about to decline the offer when a thought crosses her mind, 'If I can get him to trust me more then he might start answering my question.' With that thought in mind, Kiyone gives a smile, "Sure, I'd love to." She replies before grabbing his arm and practically drag him towards her car.

Tenchi is even more shocked then before. He didn't actually think she would except his offer. He was expecting her to decline and then leave. Tenchi notices that Kiyone doesn't have her patrol car with her but different one. "Where's your car?" Tenchi asks curious as he climbs into the passenger seat.

Kiyone raises an eyebrow at him, "This is my car...Oh.. you mean my patrol car... "She says after realizing what he's asking. "I'm off duty today. I don't have it with me." She explains as she gets into the driver's seat. She starts the engine and pulls out onto the street, "How's the Jackson Cafe?" She asks.

"Uh... that sound good." Tenchi replies as he stares forward. He keeps giving Kiyone brief glances out of the corner of his eye. For some reason she looks different to him somehow. What's different, he isn't quite sure yet. After a minute of observation, Tenchi finally realizes what's different. 'She's not in uniform.' The only time he's seen her without her uniform was when he first met her. Every time after that she's been in uniform.

Tenchi turns his head to get a better look at her. His gaze travels up her blue jeans she's wearing to the white T-shirt she's wearing. His eyes stop at the orange headband around her forehead, then something catches his eyes. Tenchi's brows lower in question as he looks at Kiyone's right arm. It's hard to see, the short sleeves practically cover it, but he can see bandages wrapped around her shoulder.

Kiyone glances at Tenchi out of the corner of her eyes, noticing that he's starring at her, "Why are you starring at me?" Kiyone asks, feeling a bit self conscious.

Tenchi quickly reverts his gaze back forward, a blush threatening to form across his face. "No reason." Tenchi answers quickly. "Uh... what happened to your arm?" He asks curiously.

Kiyone's brows lower in anger, "A bullet grazed my shoulder." She replies a bit more coldly then she intended to. Tenchi remains silent, deciding it's better not to ask what happened to have someone shoot at her. His mind wanders to the strange dream he had about Azaka and Kimedaki killing her.

"Geesh, isn't she the ice queen?" A voice says, interrupting Tenchi's thoughts.

Tenchi brows lower in confusion before he turns back in his seat to see Ryoko lounging in the back seat of Kiyone's car. "Ryoko!?" Tenchi says surprised.

"Who's Ryoko?" Kiyone asks confused.

Tenchi quickly turns back in his seat, deciding to ignore Ryoko's laughter, "No one... I thought I saw someone.." Tenchi quickly lies.

"No one huh?" Ryoko says, feigning hurt. "Tenchi I'm hurt. You think of me as no one? well maybe I should just leave you with this cop."

"Please do.." Tenchi says as quickly as possible so Kiyone won't hear him.

"Please do what?" Kiyone asks not understanding what he's saying.

"Uh... please hurry up, I'm starving heh heh.." Tenchi chuckles nervously.

"Fine.. I'll just head back to the apartment then..." Ryoko says crossing her arms. Slowly a smirk plays across her face as a thought strikes her, "And remember Tenchi, always use protection." She says before floating out of the vehicle.

Tenchi's face turns bright red, "I'm not going to have sex with her!" Tenchi shouts back at Ryoko embarrassed.

Kiyone's face turns red but it quickly disappears, "Who the hell are you talking to!?" Tenchi face gets even redder as he turns back towards Kiyone; he scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously. Kiyone shakes her head, dismissing Tenchi's odd behavior, as she stops her vehicle in front of the cafe.

"So it's ready?" Tsunami asks surprised, "I thought it was suppose to take at least two weeks."

"Well being a genius as I am." Washu begins, sounding bigheaded, "I was able to get it done sooner, a lot sooner in fact. Now are you sure you don't want me to give her anything?"

Tsunami shakes her head, "Think about who we're talking about here. She do more damage then anything else."

Washu laughs, "That's for sure. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes what happened."

"She won't realize anything, remember? She won't remember anything. Since we rewrote her course in Fate, it will appear as if she never died. Although she won't remember anything, she will still fulfill her assignment." Tsunami explains.

Washu nods her head, "So I take it you'll be going through with this?"

Tsunami nods her head once, "Yes."

Washu grins as she cracks her knuckles before she begins typing away, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, hold onto your pants because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" The lights all around them begin to flicker, one red button on Washu's keyboard blinks. Washu's eyes widen in excitement before she presses the button, "That should do it!"

Ryoko stands watching the two as they eat and talk to one another. Yea... she did say she was going to go back to the apartment, which she fully intends on doing, once this little outing of Tenchi's is over with. Ok, so she's jealous. If you ask Ryoko why, she wouldn't be able to tell you. She doesn't even understand why she's jealous, it's not like she likes Tenchi or anything. Besides, even if she did, it could never work out, after all... she IS dead, and Tenchi IS living.

It's true he can see her and even touch her for some strange reason, so physical intimacy wouldn't be a problem if it ever went that far. It's just the facts, Tenchi's alive, she's not. Besides that, she could be brought back up at any time, whenever Tsunami feels that Tenchi doesn't need a guardian angel anymore.

Ryoko lets out a low angry growl as Tenchi and Kiyone continue with their conversation. Ok, despite all the facts, she still can't help herself. When she first saw Tenchi, she thought nothing of him. Then she got to learn more about him, he's kind and caring, although he's in the wrong type of people. He's also a rather determined and trustworthy person, of coarse, having a body that makes Ryoko practically droll over whenever Tenchi doesn't have a shirt on, could also be another reason. Not the biggest reason, but not the smallest reason either. 'If I watch this any longer I may end up doing something drastic.' Ryoko thinks to herself before deciding to head back to the apartment.

With Ryoko gone, no one is left watching Tenchi and Kiyone. No one except the two men in a black Cadillac across the street. Azaka and Kimedaki watch from their vehicle as Tenchi and Kiyone have their breakfast 'chat' "She's the cop from last night." Azaka says.

"It appears Masaki has some interesting friends.." Kimedaki replies as he takes out his cell phone. He dials up a number and waits for it to be answered, "Yes this is Kimedaki. The 'guest' we had last night is still alive. She's having breakfast with Masaki....yes....understood.." Kimedaki hangs up the phone. He glances over to Azaka and nods once. Azaka starts the engine before driving off.

Tenchi waves as Kiyone drives away. Once she's out of sight, Tenchi turns around and heads into the apartment, finding that Sasami unlocked once he left. He walks into the kitchen to see Sasami giving Ryo-Oki a bath in the sink. "Hello Sasami." Tenchi says suddenly, startling the little girl.

Sasami quickly turns around and smiles, "Hi Tenchi!" Ryo-Oki takes the moment of distraction to leap out of the water and jump to the floor before sprinting out of the kitchen for someplace to hide, leaving little wet footprints behind her.

Tenchi chuckles and glances around the clean floor, "Thanks for cleaning it up." Tenchi says.

"No problem." Sasami says cheerfully.

Tenchi glances around, trying to find out where she put it, "Where is it?" Tenchi asks.

Sasami gives a questioning look before pointing behind Tenchi. Tenchi turns around to see what she's pointing at. His face pales at the sight of a dirty bucketful of water and a mop. Evidently, Sasami really 'cleaned' it up, as in, mopped it all up. "That... was three thousand dollars worth of cocaine." Tenchi's eyes roll back in his head before he blacks out.

Kiyone sighs in frustration as she still wonders why she has to be called in her day off. She was planning on going home and sleeping the rest of the day away before her chief called and told her he needs to speak to her a.s.a.p. Kiyone pulls into the parking lot and begins heading up to the chief's office, ignoring the other police officers as she passes by them. She stops in front of the chief's office and knocks on it. She opens up the door and walks in, "Yes chief?" She says walking to his desk.

Halfway to the desk, Kiyone's hand is grabbed as someone begins shaking it vigorously, "You must be Kiyone! I heard so much about you!" The person says excitedly.

Kiyone looks from the person to the chief confused. The chief smile and says, "Officer Kiyone Makibi, I'd like you to meet your new partner."

"P-partner?" Kiyone says in disbelief.

"Uh-huh! I'm so excited to be working with you. By the way! My name is Mihoushi!" The excited blonde says quickly.

MWAHAHAHA!!!!! I got you all! I know I did! heeheehee. I know most off you thought I'd be bringing Ryoko to life but nope! Mihoushi is now alive and kicking! What mishaps will she cause for Kiyone? What assignment is Tsunami talking about? And what will Tenchi do now? How will he be able to explain what happened to Azaka and Kimedaki? Oh how I just LOVE messing with all of you! Don'tcha'll just love me? Leave a review y'all! TTNC!


	16. Heart Wrenching Decision

Ok peoples, how the hell y'all doing? Gotcha'sll with Mihoushi, didn't I? Heeheehee. Don't worry, I won't be torturing Kiyone, too much. Oh by the way, there's bound to be a twist here and there within the next two or three chapters, nothing big, well maybe, we'll just have to wait and see huh? Heh heh heh, sometimes I give myself the creeps.

Disclaimer- Having trouble trying to sleep, I'm counting sheep but running out, as time ticks by, still I try, but no matter what I'll never figure out how to own Tenchi Muyo.

__

Heart Wrenching Decision

Kiyone dazedly walks out of headquarters. Mihoushi, Kiyone's partner for two days now quickly following behind her. One thing Kiyone can't stand about her partner is the fact that the blonde bimbo never seems to stop talking, it's like Mihoushi can only breath when she talks, so she does it constantly. Ok, maybe that's exaggerating some, but not much, she does talk a lot and fast. Kiyone finds her self confused over what Mihoushi says to her most of the time. There's another thing that's been bothering Kiyone about her new partner, since she met her. How does someone as much as a ditz like Mihoushi, become a police officer anyway!?

Kiyone climbs into her patrol car and start it as Mihoushi gets into the passenger side of the car. Kiyone closes her eyes and tries to will the growing headache away as Mihoushi adjusts the radio in the squad car to a station that plays nothing but pop music. Someone up above must have it out to get her, trying to send her to an early grave by having to listen to Mihoushi's music.

------

__

Ring! Ring....Ring! Ring! Tenchi continues to stare at the telephone as it rings, afraid to pick it up. Only two people could be calling him, and he doesn't want to speak to either of them, Azaka, and Kimedaki. Tenchi has been fearing this for the last two days, they're expecting the profit from their shipment, the one that literally went down the drain. What can he do? What can he say? What will THEY do when they find out? Those are some of the thoughts running through Tenchi's head as he watches the phone ring.

"Aren't you going to answer the phone Tenchi?" Sasami asks.

Tenchi glances over to Sasami for brief moment before starring back at the ringing phone. Sweat rolls down his brow as he slowly reaches a hand to the phone, dreading the worst. "H-hello?" Tenchi calls into the phone.

"Time is up Masaki." Tenchi recognizes the voice as Kimedaki's.

"Y-yes..." Tenchi coughs, clearing his throat. "The usual spot?" Tenchi asks.

Tenchi can here some conversation on the other line, but not able to understand what is being said. A moment passes before Kimedaki responds, "No.. We'll go to your place."

"Wh-what?" Tenchi asks in disbelief, unfortunately Kimedaki already hung up on Tenchi. Tenchi hangs the phone up, he stares absent mindedly at the hand still on the phone, 'They're coming here' He thinks in disbelief. They never made an exchange at his place before, they would give him the shipment for him to sell at his apartment a few times, but he never had to give the money to them at his place, it would too suspicious for him to hand them a few thousand dollars, in cash.

"What wrong Tenchi?" Sasami asks from her spot on the couch, noticing Tenchi's troubled face. Tenchi opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the sound of knocking at his front door.

Tenchi jumps, startled, 'They're already here!?' He wasn't expecting them so quickly. Obviously they were on their way when they called. 'I have to hide Sasami.' Tenchi thinks to himself.

"Tenchi? You home?"

Tenchi blinks in confusion at the voice. He sighs in relief when he realizes that the person behind his front door can be none other then Kiyone. Tenchi quickly turns around and heads over to his front door. He pastes a friendly smile across his face before he opens up the door, and there stood Kiyone, "Hello officer, what can I do for you."

Kiyone rolls her eyes at the title, 'You'd think he'd be using my name by now.' Kiyone thinks to herself, "I was wondering..." Kiyone interrupted by a cheer coming from her squad car, turning around, Kiyone sees Mihoushi literally bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands happily as one of her favorite songs begins to play. Kiyone's eye twitches at the sight of her 'partner.'

"Uh... who's that?" Tenchi asks, noticing the blonde for the first time.

"That's my new partner." Kiyone replies in disgust. Tenchi holds back the grin that threatens to spread across his face. Kiyone shakes her head in disbelief at her partner before turning back to Tenchi, "Anyways, I was wondering."

"Can you do me a favor?" Tenchi suddenly asks, cutting Kiyone off.

Kiyone blinks in confusion not expecting the question, "Uh... sure. What do you need?" Kiyone asks.

Tenchi turns around to look into his apart, "Hey Sasami!" He calls into his apartment.

Sasami appears at the door and smiles, "Oh hi, Kiyone." She greets cheerfully.

Tenchi grins and faces Kiyone again, "I was wondering if you could take my cousin out shopping." Tenchi asks hopefully.

"What?" Kiyone asks in disbelief, it didn't even dawn on her what Tenchi just called Sasami, "Why don't you take her?I happen to be on call right now"

Tenchi scratches the back of his head and laughs embarrassedly, "Well, she needs 'girl' things and I don't feel comfortable shopping for those." Tenchi replies, his face turning red.

------

Down the street, a black Cadillac is parked on the side of the road. The occupants of the vehicle are watching the scene in front of them. They watch as the familiar cop steps out of her vehicle and heads up to Tenchi's apartment door. They watch as Tenchi answers the door and the two of them have some sort of conversation. Then they see a little girl step out of Tenchi's apartment and begin making conversation with the police. Azaka and Kimedaki both exchange a look with each other before glancing back at the three. A wide smile spreads across the little girl's face as she skips down to the police car.

------

"Thank you." Tenchi says.

Kiyone shakes her head, waving him off with hr hand, "Don't mention it, just remember, you owe me one." Kiyone replies before she turns around and heads towards her squad car.

"Why hell little girl. My name is Mihoushi. What's yours?" Mihoushi asks striking up conversation with Sasami who's sitting in the backseat of the car. "Are you another partner of Kiyone's?" Kiyone lets out a deep breath before she puts the vehicle in drive.

"My name is Sasami! I live with Tenchi." Sasami replies cheerfully.

Mihoushi tilts her head to the side in confusion, "Who's Tenchi?"

"He's the person I just went to see Mihoushi." Kiyone answers, "Sasami is Tenchi half-...." Kiyone stops what she's saying as something clicks in her mind, 'Half sister... But Tenchi said...'

"Half what?"

__

"I was wondering if you could take my cousin out shopping."

"Kiyone?"

Kiyone blinks out of her thoughts at the sound of her partner's voice, "What?"

"Half what?" Mihoushi asks again.

"Sister." Kiyone replies quietly as thoughts race through her mind. 'She can't be Tenchi's half- sister and cousin at once..." Kiyone's grip on her steering wheel tightens as anger builds up in her, 'Tenchi was lying...' Kiyone looks into her rearview mirror to glance at the little girl in her backseat . 'She's not his sister, or cousin or anything for that matter. She's not even related to him... But then... who is she?' It doesn't take long for Kiyone to draw out a conclusion to that question, she had the answer the first day she met Sasami. She's a homeless child, or a runaway, she's suppose to be in an orphanage .

------

Tenchi paces back and forth in his living room, his fear slowly creeping up even more on him. Tenchi can't believe the bad luck he's been having lately, 'In the end, bad turns to worse.' Tenchi thinks to himself. The only good luck he has, or maybe it's not so good, is the fact that he has a ghost helping him every now and then.

Tenchi stops his pacing as a thought crosses his mind. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen Ryoko for awhile now. In fact... the last time he did see her was... _'And remember Tenchi, always use protection.' _Tenchi's face heats up slightly at the memory. The last time he's seen her was in Kiyone's car, when they went out to breakfast. That was two days ago, he hasn't heard or seen a thing from Ryoko since then.

'Maybe I was temporarily insane.' Tenchi thinks to himself, 'And now that my sanity is back into place, I don't see dead people anymore.' Tenchi knows he's kidding himself. Though the thought of not having an apparition following him everywhere he goes is a load of his heavy shoulders, the thought of not having her around is a bit saddening. Ryoko did make good company when he was alone, well sometimes, when she wasn't in one of her moods.

'I wonder where she flew off to?' Tenchi's thoughts are interrupted by the pounding at his front door. 'They're here.' Tenchi thinks dreadfully. He could try and make a run for it, but they'd eventually catch him, besides that, if he was going to run, he would of done it when they called him to begin with. No, he'll stand his ground, best to get it over with now then later, even if the consequences could be fatal...

Tenchi slowly walks over to his front door and opens it up to reveal Azaka and Kimedaki on the other side. "Alright Masaki, where's the profits?" Kimedaki asks, cutting straight to the chase.

Tenchi gulps nervously, "I don't have it." He hesitantly replies.

Before Tenchi knows what's going on, he's struck in the face by one of Azaka's mighty fists, causing him to fall backwards. "So, you gave it to that cop..," Azaka says disgusted.

Tenchi blinks in confusion, "Wh-what?" 'They know about Kiyone?'

Kimedaki smirks from his spot, "That's right Masaki, we know about your little cop friend. Officer Kiyone Makibi, we did a little research on her once she interrupted a meeting with the boss and us a few days ago."

"We were a bit surprised to see her alive, we thought we killed her that night." Azaka cuts in, "Though we were a bit more surprised to see you two together having breakfast in that cafe two days ago."

"You were following me!?" Tenchi asks surprised.

Kimedaki ignores the question and continues on, "The two of you seemed to have a very interesting conversation, no doubt about the 'business.' Which leads us to believe that you tipped that pathetic cop on us when we left your apartment a few days ago."

"No, I didn't. I had nothing to do with- "Azaka strikes Tenchi in the face.

"Be quiet!" Azaka orders.

Tenchi sits on the ground, his head hung low as he waits for their 'punishment', which most likely will be death. "You're lucky the boss ordered us not to kill you." Kimedaki says suddenly, as if reading Tenchi's thoughts.

"Huh?" Tenchi says not believing what he's hearing.

Azaka smirks, "That's right... instead we were given another order."

Tenchi gulps nervously before voicing out the question that's swarming in his mind, "What's that?"

"We were ordered to 'take care' of your cop friend. And you're going to help us." Kimedaki says, a vicious grin spreading across his lips. "We need you to direct her here." Kimedaki throws a folded piece of paper on the floor next to Tenchi. "That way no one will hear what's going on."

"I can't do that!" Tenchi shouts in disbelief, "I can't help you kill Kiyone!"

Azaka eyes narrow dangerously as he reaches down and picks Tenchi up by the collar of his shirt. "Look here Masaki." Azaka begins, Tenchi turns his head to the side, so he doesn't have to smell Azaka's rotten breath, "We were told to do what it takes to get rid of this cop. She's too nosey, and getting into places where she's better off to leave alone. You WILL help us or else we'll just have to kill the little girl that you're keeping here also." Azaka threatens.

"Leave Sasami alone! She's has nothing to do with this." Tenchi says as he struggles in Azaka's grasp.

"It's your decision Masaki." Kimedaki says calmly, "One or both of them. Only one of them has to die."

"If that cop is there tonight, then the little girl will live, if she isn't we'll kill both of them." Azaka says before tossing Tenchi back onto the floor, "Remember this Masaki." Azaka begins, "The boss has eyes all over the city. If you don't help us, you can't protect the girl, or yourself for that matter. One of these days, the boss won't be so gracious to you."

Tenchi just remains on the floor of his apartment as Azaka and Kimedaki leave his apartment. Tenchi sat there for what seemed like an eternity to him, his whole mind racing with thoughts of how to get out of this, only to find none. How long has he been sitting there since the two men left? A few minutes? A couple of hours? Tenchi lost track of time, he only knows whatever amount of time that passed, is the amount he needed to make his decision.

Tenchi glances over to the folded paper next to him, he reaches over to it and picks it up. Once it's in his hands, Tenchi unfolds it and reads what's written down. _'Marcel's Paper Products, nine o'clock tonight.'_ Tenchi refolds the paper, one life or two, one is better then two.

Tenchi turns his gaze to the door as Sasami suddenly runs into the apartment, "Tenchi, Tenchi!" Sasami says excitedly, "Look what I got!" Sasami spinning in a circle to show Tenchi her new dress.

Tenchi grins at Sasami, "That's very nice Sasami." Tenchi stands up and turns towards the door as Kiyone appears, "Thank you for taking Sasami out, she's been so cooped up in here I figured she needed to get out some." Tenchi says flashing Kiyone with an appreciative smile.

Kiyone shrugs her shoulders, "No problem. Well... I'll just be on my way now." Kiyone turns to leave.

"Wait!" Tenchi says suddenly, startling the police officer.

Kiyone turns around and raises an eyebrow, as if telling him to continue. Tenchi scratches the back of his head and chuckles embarrassedly, "Um... I was wondering, that is if you could... but you don't have to.... meet me tonight... but you don't have to."

Kiyone stares at Tenchi for a few moments, her face expressionless, as if she were studying a book. "Sure... where?" Kiyone asks.

"You know the old Marcel's building?" Tenchi asks, "The one that used to be a paper products factory?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there as nine." Tenchi says a bit quietly.

Kiyone nods and turns around, leaving his apartment. She walks down the steps towards her car where Mihoushi is sitting in, sleeping. She gets in the car and drives off, 'Something's not right.' She thinks to herself as she drives. 'Too many things seem wrong with this... Why would he want to meet me? And why meet at that place?' That isn't the only thing she finds wrong, Tenchi seemed to be trying to tell her not to go, he kept saying she doesn't have to, if he wants to meet her why would he keep saying that? And when she was studying his face back at the apartment, it looked like a few marks, like the beginning of bruises were forming on his face. 'Something's not right at all. I guess I'll find out tonight.' Kiyone thinks to herself.

Okay, slow chapter, and shorter then usual, I think. But the next one will be better, I promise, and that's a promise I intend to keep lol. But maybe I can convince the gullible saps out there that this was a good chapter, right? Well anyways, I hope y'all review! TTNC!


	17. Last Minute Decision

Howdy everyone! Well, did y'all like the last chapter? lol, I know it was short, but this one will be longer, I promise, heh heh. Anyways, thanks everyone who has reviewed thus far. Oh and John (Shakes head) I didn't think you'd seriously read this lol. But thanks for reviewing it, and what the hell do ya mean you'll show me how to really write? I've seen your writings, and they suck lol. Sorry but it's the truth my friend.

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

__

Last Minute Decision

The deafening sounds of the music, the neon lights flashing all over, and the cheers of the people in the room. It's all enough to give anyone a headache, even Tenchi. 'Perhaps coming to Hotsuma's club wasn't a bright idea after all.' He thinks to himself while sitting on a stool in front of the bar inside the club. Tenchi had to get away from everything on this night, and what better place than Hotsuma's club, where the party never ends? Of course that meant risking being seen by Hotsuma and then having to keep a weary eye on the man. But Tenchi hasn't seen Hotsuma yet, 'Thank god.'

Tenchi glances up to the clock hanging up above the bar, 7:30. Tenchi rests his chin on the bar counter as one thought raises through his mind, 'One and a half hours until Azaka and Kimedaki kill Officer Makibi.' It's strange how he's just going to let them do it. But what could he do? If he interferes than Azaka and Kimedaki will kill Sasami and will eventually kill Kiyone anyway. Funny how after a short time he began seeing Sasami as a little sister he never had.

__

Beautiful Angel,

Can't fight anymore.

Your bruised up, intentions,

Leave in at the door.

Tenchi blinks his eyes rapidly at the sound of the song, much different than the heavy metal bands that usually play, where the singer just screams their heads off. The song makes his mind shift over to the cyan haired apparition that haunts his apartment, or so she claims. Tenchi is beginning to think otherwise since he hasn't seen her for several days now.

__

The taste of desire I get when you say,

I want you, I need you, can't you again.

You can't be gone, it can't be done,

I won't let this happen again .

Tenchi sighs and rubs his tired eyes. He orders a drink from the bartender. That's one good thing about Hotsuma's club. They sell drinks to minors. To them, money is money, no matter who it's coming from. No wonder why Hotsuma's club is always flooding with people. Now the only question is, 'How does he always have alcohol left?' You'd think they'd run out with the constant drinking. But Hotsuma seems to have an unlimited supply of the numbing substance. Tenchi taps his fingers on the bar counter, listening to the music while he waits for his drink.

Beautiful Angel, I need you again.

I've dropped down

And broke down

For it was the end.

"Here you go." The bartender hands Tenchi his drink.

"Thank you." Tenchi says before taking a gulp of his drink, letting the alcohol burn its way down his throat. As much as Tenchi knows it's useless, he still can't help but try and think of a way to save Kiyone. Even if he succeeded in saving her for the night, Azaka and Kimedaki won't give up until she's dead. After all, an order is an order to them, and their boss has given them the order to kill Kiyone. That makes Tenchi wonder, 'Who is the boss?' Tenchi thinks to himself. In the past he always wondered who was in charge, but he never figured it out. Azaka and Kimedaki would never tell him. After years passed he just forgot about it. Tenchi shakes his head, 'Get back on track Masaki! You need a way to help Officer Makibi.'

__

You can't be mad,

Only I will feel it.

It's for the better,

It's better for you. Beautiful...

Tenchi's thoughts are interrupted by the loud cheer of everyone in the club after the song ends. Tenchi turns around in his stool to stare at the large crowd in front of the stage in the back of the club. "I think I got a new favorite song." Tenchi hears from behind him.

Tenchi quickly turns around and literally falls off his stool in surprise at the sight of Ryoko face right in front of his. "Ryoko!?" Tenchi says in confusion as he scrambles back onto the stool. Ryoko smirks at him. Tenchi stares at Ryoko, who's laying across the bar counter, holding her head up by her right hand. "What are you doing here?" Tenchi asks immediately.

"Mmmm" Ryoko pretends to be thinking, "Listening to the bands playing. Dive. although a strange name for a band, is actually quite good."

Tenchi shakes his head, "You've been here for several days?" He asks in disbelief.

"No..." Ryoko says, her smile dropping into a frown, "I saw you walk in from outside, so I followed."

"Oh..." Tenchi says lamely. After a moment of silence. Well between the two, the entire club is still in a uproar, Tenchi lets curiosity get the better of him, "Where have you been for the past few days?"

Ryoko's golden cat-like eyes glaze over in thought.

__

"No It can't be true! I won't believe it!"

"Please Ryoko, you have to understand.."

"No! I won't let it happen!"

"Why do you care so much?"

Ryoko shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, "It doesn't matter." A playful grin spreads across Ryoko's face as she sits up on the counter, "So Tenchi, did you miss me?"

Tenchi scratches the back of his head and gives an embarrassed chuckle, "I guess I did." He admits.

Ryoko quickly leans down and wraps Tenchi into a bear hug, "Awe, I love you too my Tenchi!" She says cheerfully. Anyone who just happened to glance Tenchi's way would be a bit freaked out to see him hovering a few inches above the floor.

Tenchi manages to free himself from Ryoko's clutches. He stumbles a few feet back, breathing heavily as he tries to get oxygen back into his lungs. Tenchi shakes his head a bit dazed, "Is still don't get how a ghost can come in contact with me."

"Oh I can answer that!" Ryoko replies, making Tenchi give her a confused look. Ryoko lowers her head as she places a finger on her temple, as she tries to remember something, "I've been around you so long, and you've become more aware of my presence that you've become more in touch with the realm of the spirits!" Ryoko gives a triumphant smile when she remembers what she was told.

Tenchi blinks in confusion for a few seconds before replying, "Right.. and that means what?"

The smile on Ryoko's face drops as she stutters a few incoherent words as she tries to think of its meaning. Finally she gives up, "I don't know. It's just what I've been told."

Tenchi raises an questioning eyebrow, "Told by who?"

"No one." Ryoko leaps off of the bar counter and lands at Tenchi's side. She clings onto his right arm, "So want to go do something?"

Sweat begins to roll down Tenchi's face as he becomes uncomfortable, "Why are you acting so strange?" Tenchi asks nervously.

"Let's just say I realized something in the past few days." Ryoko responds a bit quietly making Tenchi almost miss it in all the loud music. Ryoko immediately perks up again, "How about we go have some fun!"

Tenchi glances back over to the clock above the bar, "I need to go WAH!"

"What!" Ryoko says jumping in front of Tenchi and looking around frantically for any danger. After not seeing anything she turns back to Tenchi and tilts her head to the side in confusion, "What is it Tenchi?"

"It's already eight-thirty!" Tenchi says panicking.

"So?" Ryoko says not following where Tenchi is going with this.

"I need to meet Officer Makibi at Macel's Paper Products at nine!"

"Oh... " Ryoko's face darkens as a familiar feeling, like a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, appears. Ryoko crosses her arms over her chest and turns her head to the side, "Well you better hurry or you'll be late for your date." Ryoko says bitterly.

"Date!?" Tenchi repeats confused. He shakes his head. "You don't understand, if I don't make it there by nine she'll die."

Ryoko raises an eyebrow, "Shouldn't it be, she'll kill you if you're late?"

Tenchi smacks his forehead, "Azaka and Kimedaki are going to kill her! They see her as a threat or something! I need to help her, or she'll die." Tenchi says quickly, almost too quickly for Ryoko to pick up. Luckily no one else in the club can hear the conversation over the loud music, and if they did, they're just ignoring it.

Ryoko closes her eyes, her right hand twitching on her left bicep. Ryoko uncrosses her arms as she opens her eyes and stares at Tenchi, the expression on his face pleading, "There isn't anything I can say that will stop you." Ryoko begins, "But I'll... h-help you. But you have to be careful."

Tenchi nods, "I will ERPH!" Tenchi finds himself being dragged, literally, out of Hotsuma's club by Ryoko. They burst through the exit and Ryoko takes to the air, ignoring Tenchi's cries of protest.

"You have to give me directions." Ryoko says calmly, keeping a firm grip on Tenchi's hand, "And unless you want someone to see you flying through the air, I recommend you shut up." Ryoko adds after a moment.

Tenchi calms down and after a moment, begins giving Ryoko directions to the abandoned paper factory. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Ryoko thinks to herself as she follows Tenchi's direction. Ryoko's brows lower in anger, 'Not after what Tsunami told me.' Ryoko gets lost in the memory of the 'visit' she paid Tsunami a day prior.

__

Ryoko marches through the central network of Fate, ignoring the surprised looks of other employees. It took her awhile, but she managed to find her way back to heaven, now she can march into Tsunami's office and demand some answers to the questions swarming through her head. "What are you doing back Hussy!" The screechy voice of Ayeaka demands. Ryoko shoves Ayeaka to the side, making her crash into a coffee maker. Ayeaka shouts as hot coffee spills on top of her head.

'Amazing how the dead can still feel pain.' Ryoko thinks just before she slams open the door to Tsunami's office, happily interrupting a meeting between the Goddess and the short red-head, Washu.

"Ryoko? What a pleasant surprise." Tsunami says immediately upon seeing the cyan haired woman.

"Skip the pleasantries. I want answers." Ryoko demands.

"That's a great way of asking." Washu comments sarcastically.

Ryoko shoots her a menacing glare. Tsunami nods her head, "Very well... what is it you wish to know?"

Ryoko sits down in the empty seat in front of Tsunami's desk, "First thing, how is it that Tenchi can, see, hear, touch me?"

"It's simple really." Washu decides to answer, "Your continued presence has made the boy more aware of the spiritual realm. Simple as that. In fact, he probably sees a lot of dead people now, without even realizing it."

Tsunami nods her head in agreement, "That's right. Is there anything else?"

Ryoko remains silent for a moment as she thinks of any other questions that she may have. She nods her head once she decides, "Yea, two. How much longer am I suppose to stay down there. And what's so important about this guy that he needs me? All he is, is an ordinary street rat basically"

Tsunami glances over to Washu, the short red head lowers her head as she frowns. Tsunami stands up and walks over to the large window behind her desk, folding her hand behind her back, "You'll remain there until the boy's destiny is fulfilled."

"Which means what?" Ryoko asks confused.

"Until he dies." Washu quickly replies. Ryoko's face drops at the answer, remaining silent.

"Tenchi Masaki's destiny is a large step to cleaning up the sins being committed in New York." Tsunami answers, she turns back around to look at Ryoko. "Is that all you wish to know?"

Knowing she may regret hearing the answer to her next question, Ryoko asks it anyways, "What exactly.... is Tenchi's destiny?" Both Tsunami and Washu share a look with each other. Ryoko stares back and forth from the two, "What is it?" She asks again.

Washu takes a deep breath, as if she were a doctor preparing to give out bad news to a patient's loved ones. Though the positions are changed quite a bit, the circumstances are almost the same. "His destiny is to sacrifice himself to save another."

That answer made everything around Ryoko spine. 'Sacrifice himself?' Ryoko breath comes out in short quick breaths as if she were hyperventilating. Ryoko blinks a few times before glancing over to Tsunami, "Wh-what?"

"He's gives his life for another." Tsunami replies.

Ryoko's nails dig into the cushion of the leather seats as anger slowly builds up inside of her, "You mean to tell me..." Ryoko begins slowly, "That you brought him back, only for him to die again, anyway?"

Tsunami closes her eyes, appearing lost in thought, "Everyone dies Ryoko. It's just the question of when and where."

"No! It can't be true! I won't believe it!" Ryoko shouts in anger as she quickly stands up from her seat, making it tip over backwards in the process.

"Please Ryoko, you have to understand..." Tsunami begins.

"No! I won't let it happen!" Ryoko shakes her head.

Washu tilts her head to the side curiously, "Why do you care so much?"

"I care because..." The words die in Ryoko's throat as thoughts race through her mind, 'Why do I care so much? So what if someone dies. I died, no one helped me from my inevitable doom. Why should I prevent his? He means nothing to me... nothing,.... nothing at all. Or maybe...' Ryoko shuts her eyes tight as she shakes her head, disagreeing with the idea. 'I can't. Never! I'm dead, he's alive. There's no use for the feelings, or the idea of the two of us.'

Us. The words rings through Ryoko's mind. She's never thought of herself with another, there was never a 'us' or 'we' in her life. It was always a lonesome 'me' Not once in her life had she thought of the idea of an 'us' with someone else. Now, when she's dead, never to live again, does she begin thinking of it. Funny how her life or afterlife, which ever fits best, works out. But no matter how much she denies it, the fact of the matter is, she cares. She cares about the man she's supposedly guiding his life for him.

"Ryoko?" Tsunami calls out, growing worried about her, seeing as how she's been standing completely still for the passed few minutes.

"I care..." Was all Ryoko managed to say.

"Ryoko! Down there, look!" Tenchi says, bringing Ryoko back to reality.

Ryoko glances down to see that they are at the meeting place. However, it appears they are a bit late. Kiyone's squad car screeches out into the road and begins speeding away from paper factory. Behind her, a black Mercedes is hot on her tail. "What now?" Ryoko asks, just hovering high up in the air.

Tenchi remains silent for a minute as he tries to think of their next move. Then an idea crosses Tenchi's mind, "Let's to my apartment."

Ryoko smirks, "Why Tenchi, I didn't know you had it in ya!"

Tenchi stare dumbly ahead for a few moments. Realization dawns on him, making his face turn bright red, "No! That's not what I meant!"

"Yea yea. I know, geez Tenchi, lighten up." Ryoko teases before making her way towards Tenchi's apartment.

And I am going to stop it right here. I was going to go further but right now, I don't feel like typing anymore than I have. I tired...Well anyways, leave a review y'all and tell me what you think TTNC!... OH! I almost forgot! The band Dive, and their song, Beautiful Angel are not owned by me, they are in fact owned by Dive .... confused? Dive is a local band that play here in New Jersey. If you liked the lyrics to the song and stuff, they have a website (I think that's the website at least.) I believe you can download some songs of their site. Well anyways, me go sleep, cuz me be tired. Me go bye bye now. Bye Bye!


	18. Save Kiyone!

Heh heh heh, poor poor Angelamisaki, I SO sorry, if I knew that song would bring back such painful memories I wouldn't of used it.... who am I kidding, I would of anyway. But where are all my wonderful reviewers, this fic isn't getting as much as it used to (Sniff, Sniff) Oh well, at least some of you are still out there. Hmm... it looks like this story is drawing to a conclusion... or is it? Heeheehee. I love my evil laugh! Heeheehee HA! HA! HA! MWAHAHAHA! Sigh... I'm good now. Oh, if you thought I was evil for the way I ended the last chapter, just wait until you see the ending to this one! Heeheehee!

Disclaimer- I like beef jerky. (Raises an eyebrow at everyone starring at him)......What? Did you expect me to say something else?

__

Save Kiyone!

Speeding down the empty streets of New York, Kiyone desperately tries to outrun her pursuers, at the same time she tries to get the radio in her squad car working. "Come on you hunk of junk! Work damnit! Work!" Kiyone slams her fist into the radio, receiving a cackling noise in return. "Finally!" She grabs hold of the radio, "This is Officer Makibi, anyone there!?"

"Pshhh.. We're her-" The radio dies.

Kiyone growls in anger and chucks the radio on the dash. She chances a glance into the rearview mirror, Azaka and Kimedaki are right on her tail .'Think, think, think.' Kiyone tells herself. Azaka and Kimedaki ram into the back of her vehicle, "I got it!" Kiyone says to herself. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out her cell phone, dialing up the new number she put in recently, she waits and prays that her call is answered.

"Hello?" Kiyone hears from the other end.

"Mihoushi! Go to headquarters and tell them I need backup, tell them to meet me..." Kiyone pauses for a moment as she tries to think up of a place she can go, "At third street. It's where we went earlier today so you know where it is."

"But Kiyone, I don't know how to drive."

"........." Kiyone doesn't a say anything for a few moment as she grinds her teeth together, then it all comes out, "Mihoushi you idiot! How did you become a police officer if you can't even drive!? I swear, you are the biggest and annoying idiot I've ever met in my entire life!" Taking a deep breath, to calm herself before she runs off the road, Kiyone thins up of another plan, "Fine... I'll just.... Hello?" Kiyone calls into the phone questioningly. Taking it away from her ear she realizes she has no moments left.

------

"And here we are!" Ryoko says, dropping Tenchi in front of his door. Tenchi doesn't waste a moment, he immediately rushes into his apartment, Ryoko stands in her spot for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling, "Well... no thanks or anything." Ryoko shakes her head before heading through the door of Tenchi's apartment.

Tenchi runs over to the couch and immediately begins shaking Sasami until she wakes up. She gives a muffled reply before sitting up, causing Ryo-Oki to fall from her spot on Sasami's stomach. "Sasami! I need you to go hide somewhere." Tenchi says frantically. Sasami tilts her head to the side in confusion, not understanding why Tenchi wants her to hide. "Some very bad people will be showing up soon. I don't want them to find you"

Sasami doesn't make a reply but jumps off the couch, she picks Ryo-Oki off the ground and quickly goes across the apartment to the bathroom, keeping the lights off as she closes the door. Knowing that Sasami is safe for now, Tenchi stands up and walks over to the small closet that next to the bathroom door. He glances up to the top shelf of the closet, and stares at a few shoeboxes up there. He reaches up, pulls down a grey one and sits down . "What'Cha looking for?" Ryoko asks from behind him, startling Tenchi in the process.

Glancing up, he gives a forced smile before quickly opening up the box and pulling out the object inside, only to tuck it in his pants and conceal it with his shirt in hopes that Ryoko didn't catch sight of it. However, since she's basically hovering right over him, Ryoko saw exactly what Tenchi grabbed. Ryoko gaze falls to the floor as a frown crosses her lips, "Tenchi-" Ryoko is cut off from what she's about to say by the sounds tires skidding to a stop, followed by gunfire.

Tenchi quickly stands up and rushes over to his window to see what's going on. "I was right..." He says aloud to himself. The scene in front of him, it's the same as the strange dream he had before. The one where Kiyone was shot and killed.

__

Kiyone sits up, raising her gun at Azaka and Kimedaki. Another shot is fired and Kiyone is struck in the shoulder. Kiyone falls back, the patrol car catching her fall, making her lean back against the car as she sits on the ground. Blood smears across the white patrol car and drips onto the road. Kiyone begins taking deep breaths, trying to will the pain away, her right hand tries to reach for her discarded gun but, before she can reach it, it's kicked out of her reach by Kimedaki. Azaka stands in front of her, his gun aimed at her head. A smirk slowly forms on Azaka's face, "Kiyone!" Tenchi shouts as he hears the gunshot.

It makes him wonder if other parts of his dream are going to happen as well. He won't let it happen, he'll stop Azaka and Kimedaki even if it means giving his own life in the process. 'Kiyone has nothing to do with this.' He thinks to himself. He gulps nervously, now all he has to do is gather up the courage to run out there. He notices Ryoko step up at his side to glance outside, his eyes glaze over as the other part of his dream goes through his mind.

__

Ryoko's gaze is taken off of the stars and into Tenchi's eyes. Tenchi's immediately entranced with her golden eyes, never before has he seen eyes like hers. The smile on Ryoko's face remains, though her eyes carrying a heavy look of sorrow. "It's not my choice. I have to go. Stay out of trouble, I won't be there to help you anymore." Ryoko's form begins to fade away, making Tenchi try to reach out to her. Tenchi finds himself passing through her form, he turns back and watches as she completely fades away, he yells out her name.

------

Kiyone curses as she reloads her firearm, bullets fly pass her, hitting her car, 'My car...' She thinks dejectedly, worrying more about her vehicle then herself at the moment. She peeks out from behind her shield, which happens to be her driver's side door. She's about to fire another round of shots when her ankle is pulls from behind her, causing her to fall forward as her capture pulls her underneath her vehicle. Giving a startled shout, Kiyone swings her gun around, effectively hitting Tenchi in the head. "Yeowch!" Tenchi shouts in pain.

Kiyone stares dumbfounded at Tenchi for a moment, "What are you doing here? Better yet, you have a lot of explaining to do, I want answers now!" She demands.

Tenchi gives a lopsided grin, forgetting about the guns that are currently being fired at them for a moment. "Um... this isn't exactly the time. Not only are we under your car, but we're being shot at. We need to get out of here." Tenchi explains.

Kiyone's eyes narrow into slits, as she gives him a deadly glare, "You WILL be explaining EVERYTHING to me, once this is all over with."

"Alright." Tenchi agrees, as he backs out from underneath the squad car, Kiyone quickly follows him and sits on the other side of the vehicle.

"Well?" Kiyone asks suddenly, "Any ideas on how we're going to get out of here?"

Tenchi's brows lower for a moment in thought, "We need a distraction.... I wonder if Ryoko can do that for us..." He says thinking aloud.

"Who's Ryoko?" Kiyone asks, one of her eyebrows raising questioningly. Tenchi laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head. They turn their gaze down the street and the gunfire stops as they hear the sounds of a police car coming their way. Kiyone can't help give a smile as a sigh of relief escapes her lips, "Good, she did it." Kiyone thinks to herself just as the police car turns onto the road. "Uh..." Kiyone recognizes Mihoushi behind the wheel of the car, screaming her head off as she tries to drive the car, without crashing. She swerves from side to side on the road, Azaka and Kimedaki jump away from their black Cadillac as Mihoushi slams into their car.

Kiyone sees her opportunity, she stands up and fires a single shot at Kimedaki just as he getting to his feet. The man gives a short shout of pain before falling to the ground. Kiyone's about to run out to see if Mihoushi is alright, but Tenchi grabs her hand and begins pulling her away, "Hey! What are you doing! I got one!"

"This is the distraction we've been looking for!" Tenchi announces, keeping his grip firmly on Kiyone's hand as he runs down the alley on the other side of the road. "Azaka can be anywhere right now."

------

'What the... but... how... no it can't be...this isn't right...' Thoughts jumble up in Ryoko's head as she steps closer to the unconscious detective in the police car. She stares with wide eyes at Mihoushi, 'But.. you're dead... how can you be alive? Are you a guardian angel?... No... you have to be alive, you're bleeding.' It's true, the dead can't bleed, they don't have flesh, or real bodies for that matter. Something tightens in Ryoko's chest as she stares at Mihoushi, one thought rises above all others in her mind, 'Can I be brought back to life too?'

------

Kiyone couldn't focus on anything other then Tenchi, as he pulls her along the alley. She doesn't know where he's taking her or what's happening. The only thing she actually does acknowledge is that Tenchi was trying to keep her safe and her hand is held tightly in Tenchi's as he continues to pull her along. She ignores her calves that feel like they're burning from all the running and the fact that she's gasping for air.

Kiyone hears Tenchi curse and before she realizes what's happening, she rams straight into Tenchi's back, making him tumble onto the ground. "Sorry." Kiyone apologizes breathlessly. She hunches down on her knees, gasping for breath as she glances around to look for the reason as to why Tenchi stopped. IT doesn't take her long to come up with the answer, Tenchi had in fact, led them to a dead end, meaning they would have to turn back around and try an find another way. To where, Kiyone doesn't know, all she knows is that Tenchi wants to keep on running as long as they know Azaka is somewhere out there.

Tenchi mutters a few incoherent words as he pushes himself on his feet. He glances over his shoulder only to widen his eyes, "Kiyone look out!" He calls out quickly. Kiyone quickly turns around, raising her gun at the same time, before she can fire however, Azaka knocks her to the ground with the crowbar he's holding, causing her to drop her gun in the process. Kiyone's pretty sure she heard something crack in her side as she hit the ground, 'Probably a few ribs.' She thinks to herself for a moment.

Azaka kneels down and picks up Kiyone's gun and aims it down at the police officer, "You killed my partner. Now I'll kill you." He doesn't get a chance however, Tenchi taking the momentarily distraction to his advantage, manage to charge forth and tackle Azaka to the ground, "Kiyone, Run!" He orders as he wrestles Azaka for possession of the gun.

Kiyone winces in pain as she forces herself up to her feet, she begins running away, staggering a bit from her injury, leaving Tenchi behind with Azaka, 'I need to get help.' She thinks to herself.

Tenchi successfully knocked the gun away from both of their grasp, however, Azaka still proves to be stronger than him when it comes to hand to hand. Kneeing Tenchi in the stomach, and throwing him off to the side, Azaka gets to his feet and turns to Tenchi and watches as he slowly gets back up on his own feet.

Tenchi takes a deep breath before charging at Azaka once again, the older man proves ready this time, easily striking Tenchi off to the side with a firm kick, making him slide and roll on the ground in the process. "I don't care how much the boss wants you alive anymore." Azaka says as he walks over to the discarded gun, "I've put up with you long enough." Picking up the gun of the ground he turns around and aims it at Tenchi's back as he lays on the ground.

Tenchi closes his eyes tightly as he lays on the ground. He begins thinking about how his life has been up to this point. His mother abandoning him and his father, having his father and grandfather murdered, living on the streets, doing whatever Azaka and Kimedaki had ordered him to do. They've made his life a hell in more than one way.

He was there watching them as they killed his grandfather and than his father, he was there watching them as they burned their house down, tossing his father and grandfather's body in the apartment to make it look like an accident. That's all he could ever do, watch. He was helpless back then, being tied up in the backseat of their Cadillac outside of his family's apartment. Than after all they did to him, he begins working for them, not having any other way of supporting himself on his own. When he was younger, he vowed to get his revenge for what they did, and yet, as he grew older, he cared less.

But here he is now, sprawled out across the ground, a gun pointed at him, ready to be shot in the back. 'No...' Tenchi thinks to himself. His right hand slowly begins inching its way down to his waist.

"Goodbye Masaki." Tenchi hears Azaka say.

------

Kiyone stops her running at the sound of a gun being fired. 'Tenchi...' She immediately begins heading back to where she last saw him, fearing the worst has happened. She wills her legs to push her faster, cutting the corner, she stops and stares at the seen in front of her, her mouth hanging wide, 'Oh my god.'

------

'Where did they go?' Ryoko thinks as she becomes frustrated, she's flown all around the area in search of Tenchi, desperate to find him before something bad happens. "Damnit Tenchi! Where the hell are you!" She shouts throughout the city. She freezes when she suddenly hears a single gunshot go off. Without a moment of hesitation she takes off in the direction. 'No.. I can't be too late, no.' She thinks to herself.

__

'He gives his life for another'

Tsunami's words flow through Ryoko's mind, 'No! It's not too late, it can't be!' Ryoko shouts, her eyes stinging as the tears weld up in her eyes. She finally finds the place and stops, hovering above the scene, 'Tenchi...'

Azaka can't help but smirk.

Sorry y'all! But guess what? That's it for now! Ain't I evil? Hee hee hee HA HA HA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough hack cough! Well anyways, sorry this chapter was so short. Well sort of short. In my opinion, this chapter was poorly done, to me, it's crap. I don't know why, it just seemed hard to write out. Maybe one day I'll come back and redo this chapter, heh heh, yea when pigs grow wings and spit fire out of their asses. (Looks at the people staring at him) What? (Shakes head) Well anyways, review and tell me how much you just LOVE me! Hee hee hee. TTNC!


	19. A Past Better Left Forgotten

Howdy y'all! Well... How's everyone on this Wednesday? Let's see here. A few of you got some guesses on what happened lol, some of you were right while others were wrong. But it's always fun to guess what happens right? Well anyways, thanks for all the great reviews, it's always nice to have emails to read, it makes me feels popular lol. You know something? I never thought this fic would actually become this long. But then again, if you compare this to my Final Fantasy fic, this is tiny lol.

Guess what y'all? I got to go to New York today for a field trip, we went and walked around a chapel and some sort of church/museum thingie. Although it was boring as hell, it DID get me out of school for the day heeheehee. I'm going back to New York this Friday for another field trip, we're going to Ellis Island. I seem to be going on a lot of field trips this year lol. Probably because I have the money for it and it gets me out of school 0) Well anyway, how about I get this shindig started!

Disclaimer- Oh Oh Oh it's Magic! You know!! Dun nuh nuh nuh nuhhhh nuh nuh... okay... so oh oh oh it's magic, you know, is the only part of the song that I know. Oh wait... wasn't I suppose to be doing something else?

__

A Past Better Left Forgotten

The earsplitting sound of the gun rang throughout the alley. Tenchi lays there, motionless. Azaka remains at his feet, the smirk across his face slowly disappearing as he stares down at the gun aimed up at him. Suddenly he begins coughing up blood. The gun in his hand falls from his grasp and clatters on the ground. Reaching down, he touches his side before looking down at his hand, now covered in blood, "H-how?"

Tenchi lowers the gun in his hand, the one he had tucked in his pants. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand, he pulls out the handgun's magazine, "I took it while trying to get the gun out of your hands." He replies, his voice void of emotion. He stands up, his movements watched by three set of eyes.

The smirk reappears on Azaka's face as he begins coughing up blood again. With his lung shot, he knows he's going to die, that he's going to drown in his own blood. "Smart kid.... Boss would be proud of you." Suddenly losing the strength to hold himself on his own feet, he falls forward.

Tenchi quickly catches him and places him on his back. Tenchi ignores Kiyone who's standing at his side, and Ryoko who's hovering above him. He gives all his attention to the dieing man on the ground. His face a mask of confusion, "You always said that your boss told you not to kill me, even when I cost you guys so much money. Why would your boss want me to be alive? Who is your boss?" Tenchi asks, hoping to finally get some answers.

Two streams of blood runs out of Azaka's mouth, one on each corner of his lips. Bloodied lips curl up into a half smile, as Azaka gives a choked chuckle, "Blood... runs thicker than anything Masaki." Tenchi gives him a look that clearly says he doesn't understand what Azaka is saying. "Did you know..." Azaka stops as a fit of coughs erupts from his chest, sputtering more blood out of his body. Gasping for breath, Azaka tries speaking again, "Did you know that your father.... he kept a journal." Tenchi slowly shakes his head. "The answers you seek... you'll find them in the journal."

"Where do I find the journal?" Tenchi asks immediately. If he can just figure out who's in control of everything, he can get answers. Answers to the questions on why Azaka's boss wants him alive, and why his family was killed for it.

"We gave it to a man..." Azaka slowly blinks his eyes, his breathing becoming more shallow. "A man named..." Tenchi waits patiently for a name to be mentioned. With his final breath, Azaka chokes out the man's name before dieing.

"Azaka?" Tenchi begins shaking Azaka's shoulders. As hard as he tried, he couldn't bring the man back to the land of the living. Lowering his head in shame, Tenchi thinks about what he's done. A gentle hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts. Glancing up to the police officer, he knows things will never be the same for him again.

"Tenchi..." Kiyone begins slowly, "Go home... I'll get this sorted out. Don't worry." She gives him a small smile, trying to give him some sort of comfort. Lowering his gaze to the ground, Tenchi walks away, passing by Ryoko, who's frozen to her spot. Only when his presence is gone does the guardian angel snap out of her trance and go after Tenchi, a terrified expression across her face.

'What have I done?' Tenchi thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way back to his apartment. 'I killed a man.. Who's this boss?' Tenchi thoughts go back to what he was told just a few moments ago, 'Blood is thicker than anything... what does that mean? And did my father really keep a journal? Or was Azaka lying?' There's really only one way to find that out, he'll have to search for the man that Azaka claims has his father's journal.

------

Although he thought he'd never be able to get any sleep, the night's event proved to exhaust Tenchi enough that it only took him a few minutes to fall asleep. Of course it could of been the long exhausting explanation he had to give Sasami that explained everything that was going on. After he reassured her that everything would be alright, she managed to get back to sleep on the couch.

Tenchi can't decide if it's the nightmare he's having, or the sound of crying, whichever it is, it woke him up from his slumber. Opening his eyes to the dark room, he makes out Ryoko's form hovering above him, her hands covering her face as her shoulders tremble. "Ryoko?" He calls out softly.

Ryoko seizes all movement, "Tenchi?" She gives a surprised reply.

"You're crying." He voice is low as the confusion sets in.

Ryoko gives a choked laugh at the comment, "Don't be silly Tenchi... The dead can't cry. They don't have tears." To prove her point, Ryoko removes her hands to show her face, void of any tears.

Tenchi's gaze remains locked on Ryoko's glimmering golden ones, "Ryoko..." Ryoko's bottom lip twitches a bit before she covers her face again as she begins crying again. Not knowing what else to do at the moment to help out the distressed ghost, Tenchi slowly reaches up; wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her down into an embrace. "What's wrong?" He asks quickly as he rubs her back, ignoring the fact at how bizarre it is that he's contacting a ghost.

Ryoko's hands clutch Tenchi's shirt, holding onto it for dear life, "I had... a nightmare." Ryoko shamefully admits.

Tenchi's brows raise up in surprise, "That must be some nightmare." He comments. Ryoko remains silent, her head resting on Tenchi's chest. "What was it about?" Tenchi finally asks, his curiousness getting the better of him.

"I.. don't want to think about it." Ryoko responds weakly. Tenchi slowly nods his head in understanding. Although she told him he didn't want to think about it, that only seemed to cause the opposite affect on her. Her mind wondered to her nightmare. No, not a nightmare... her memory. Specifically, the day she died.

__

In a large bedroom, decorated with the finest furniture that money can buy, lays a large bed. Black drapes surrounding the side as Ryoko remains seated on the bed, totally bare for the world. With her face in her hands, she lets the tears fall. Her body still feels soar from being forced onto, not one hour ago. The room reeks with the stench of sex. How many times has he forced himself on her? And how many times has she failed to stop him? She's lost count, all she knows is that she can still feel his grimy hands roaming her body, even after he left the room.

How can she go on living like this? There isn't any sort of happiness in this life, only misery. She's a slave in this world, owned by that wicked man Kagato. As hard as she tries, she can't ever seem to get away, she'll forever be over her head in debt. Money she can't ever pay back for her entire life. Countless times she's thought about suicide, taking a coward's way out, yet each time she's ready to go through with it, fear stops her. If she dies, there's no coming back, no second chances, no hope for happiness.

The tears stop flowing as Ryoko's face hardens into a scowl. It's time she goes through with her plan. Her way out, it's time for her revenge. For months she's been waiting for the perfect time to go through with it. The day has finally come. With most of the security out, she'll have a better chance to make it to 'his' office, and pay him back for everything he's done to her. A knock on the door informs her that her escorts to her next 'job' are here. Reaching down to the floor where her discarded clothing is, she picks it up and begins getting dressed.

Once fully clothed, Ryoko walks over to the door and opens it up, revealing two men, each with a gun at their hip. With her lips pressed in a thin line, she follows the two men down the hall to the elevator. From the seventh floor, they travel down to the first. Stepping out of the elevator, the men lead Ryoko towards the exit of the building. Ryoko trails a step behind, her eyes darting side to side at the other men in the building. Her eyes go to the sidearm resting at each of the men's sides. Her eyes narrow as she takes a quick step or two. Her hands reach out quickly to each of the guns and pulls them out of their holsters.

Before the men can react, she raises each of the guns to the men's heads and pulls the triggers. Blood splatters through the back of their heads before they drop to the ground dead. Men in the lobby of the building react quickly, but Ryoko reacts quicker. Aiming one of the guns to the closest man, while the other gun is aimed at another, she begins firing away. Dropping body after body. Before she can kill the last man however, the alarm in the building goes off to warn others. A moment after the alarm goes off, Ryoko kills the ninth and last man in the lobby.

Thinking quickly, Ryoko shoots the various cameras hanging in the lobby before running over to each body to salvage ammo from each one. With her pockets filled with magazines, she quickly runs back towards the elevators and presses the button. She bangs one of the handles of the guns at the button when she realizes the elevators aren't working. Evidently, the alarm turns off the elevators in the building as well. She'll have to take the long way up to the top floor.

She just makes out the sound of footsteps over the alarm coming from the stairs. Pressing her back against the wall, she aims one of her guns at the stairs and waits for the person to appear. The man steps off the staircase, Ryoko immediately fires, killing the man. Running down the hall she glances up the staircase to see if anyone else is coming down. Seeing that it's clear, she begins heading her way up the long staircase. 'I'm coming Kagato.' She thinks to herself with a smirk across her face.

Gunfire interrupts Ryoko's thoughts. She quickly jumps against the wall, away from the railing as bullets soar down towards her from above. She can hear men make their way down the staircase as others continue to shoot. 'Damnit!' She curses. Glancing around her surroundings, she sees a door to the forth floor. Pointing the gun at the door, she blows apart the lock and kicks the door open. Her eyes dart around the empty office floor. Running across the room she quickly dives behind a desk just as the door bursts open with a half dozen men.

Ryoko stands up from her hiding spot, both of her guns aimed at two people. Without hesitation, Ryoko fires, dropping the two men instantly. The remaining four take cover behind the many desks in the room. Ryoko glances up at the lights as an idea forms in her head. Aiming her gun at the lights, she begins shooting the lights out one by one. Darkening the whole area. The beams from the men's flashlights shine over Ryoko's hiding spot. Keeping low to the ground, she crawls over to another desk, creeping closer to one men, following the light from the man's flashlight.

Ryoko stops and sits behind a desk as the man walks passed her on the other side of the desk. As he walks pass, she stands up having no problem with shooting a man in the back. The remaining flashlights are directed towards her, followed by a stream of bullets. Ryoko jumps to the other side of the desk and quickly crawls away as the remaining three men run across the room. From her spot, Ryoko can hear the men share a few 'Where'd she go' and other words. She can't help but smirk triumphantly.

Taking a chance, she peeks out from behind the filing cabinet and briefly studies the men's possessions. Giving a nod to herself, she decides to take care of them while they're together. Standing up, she quickly pulls the triggers to her guns. Two men drop, while one remains standing. Before she even realizes she's run out of bullets, scorching pain travels through her left shoulder, causing her to drop the gun in her left hand and dash across the room as more bullets fly from the remaining man. Finding cover behind another desk, touches her shoulder with her good arm, wincing in pain. 'Damn that hurts.'

She clumsily manages to put in a new magazine to her remaining gun. She cautiously peeks out from behind the desk, cursing when she sees that the last man turned off his flashlight so she can't see him. Which means he can be anywhere in the room at the moment. Glancing at her wounded shoulder again, she puts her gun down and rips the sleeve on her left arm, using it as a self bandage to slow down the bleeding. Once she finishes she picks her gun up again.

Ryoko hears the faint sound of what sounds like a needle hitting the desk, a second later something round bounces off of the desk she's hiding behind and hits the wall in front of her. Ryoko's eyes widen as she recognizes it, even in the darkness. Diving towards it, she grabs the grenade and chucks it back across the room. Halfway there, the grenade blows up, shaking the entire building, and obliterating everything in its range.

Ryoko holds her breath and listens for the faint sound of the pin being pulled again. 'There!' Standing up quickly, following the sound, she raises the gun in her right hand and fires. The man lets out a surprised shout, which is followed by a curse as he drops the grenade. The fist sized bomb blows up, muffling out the man's scream of pain before he dies.

Glancing over to the entrance to the staircase for a moment, then realizing that there's still men on it waiting for her. She decides to find another way. Walking across the room to the window, her gaze falls on the lift that the people washing windows outside the building use. A grin plays across her face as she shoots out the window and jumps out onto the lift. Tucking the gun in her pants, she uses the her good hand to pull the rope to raise the cart higher. 'And people call me stupid, I'm outsmarting all of them!'

Making it to a few floors from the top, she shoots out the window and jumps back in. She finds her way back to the staircase and continues her way up. She stops at the top floor to catch her breath. She slowly enters the last floor. The room she steps into is merely a waiting room to enter Kagato's office. Large wooden doors block her path. Cautiously, she reaches out to the handle with her left hand, ignoring her shoulder's cry of protest.

She slowly opens the door, it creaks on the hinges. Stepping into the room, she stares at the man standing in front of the window behind his desk, his back turned to her. She aims her gun at him, "Kagato!" She hisses out venomously.

Kagato slowly turns around, his expression stone cold, seemingly unafraid with a gun pointed at him. "Ah, Ryoko. Took you longer to reach here than I thought." Slowly a cruel smirk plays across his lips, "Why rebel against me all of a sudden? You never complained about it before."

A shudder of disgust runs throughout her body at the comment. Ryoko shakes her head, "Shut up you bastard! You'll pay for everything you've done to me!" She yells as her brilliant golden orbs narrow into a glare. She crosses the distance between them quickly, keeping her gun aimed at his head. She stops in front of his desk, her hand trembling as she prepares to pull the trigger.

Kagato notices her hesitation and smirks, "What's wrong Ryoko? Here I am, wide open for the kill. Why are you hesitating?" He asks amusedly.

"I'm not hesitating! I'm savoring the moment of your upcoming death, caused by my own hand." The door to the room opens, Ryoko quickly turns around and shoots the man entering the room. However, before she can turn back around, an arm wraps around her neck, and a hand grabs her right arm as she's pulled up and onto the desk. She struggles to break free from Kagato's grasp, she fires a couple of random shots up at the ceiling.

Kagato pins her arms down on the desk and smirks wickedly above her. Keeping her right arm pinned to the desk, he reaches down to his boot where he has a knife tucked away and raises it. He thrusts the knife down. In a desperate attempt to save herself, Ryoko does the only thing she can think of. Kick him where it hurts the most, hard. Kagato grunts and jumps back, freeing Ryoko from his grasp. Ryoko jumps off the desk and lands in front of him. Quickly she raises the gun. Kagato knocks her hand to the side, causing the shot to only hit him in the shoulder.

Wincing in pain, Kagato reaches out and grabs Ryoko by the collar of the her shirt. "Goodbye Ryoko." He says before spinning them around and throwing her through the large window. As she breaks through the window, she raises the gun in her hand and aims it at Kagato. If she's going down, he's going with her. The surprised look on his face was worth it as she fires shot after shot at him. She sees him collapse to the floor just before he's no longer in her line of sight. A moment later... her world disappears.

Ryoko lifts her head up from Tenchi's chest to look at his face. His relaxed face and shallow breath inform her that he's fallen asleep. She lays her head back down on his chest as her grasp on his shirt tightens. Her whole world just seemed to collapse around her again. The moment that dieing man uttered his last breath, she knew something about her situation wasn't right. A familiar fear creeps up her spine, but this time, it's not for herself, but for Tenchi as well. The man who's has Tenchi's father's journal, the name Azaka choked out before he died. IS a name she'll never forget for all of eternity.

__

Kagato...

(Gasp) What's this!? Kagato's alive!? But how!? Isn't it impossible? Ryoko killed him yes? And she's been in heaven for centuries, yes? Aah... something's off here.. what could it be? What's wrong with this situation? Will Ryoko find out the truth? Will Tenchi find out his truth? Some many questions, yet no answers... heeheehee, and I'm leaving y'all hanging again! Damn... I'm such a jackass, ain't I? Well review y'all and tell me your thoughts! TTNC!


	20. Strange Thing To See

Howdy everyone! Been awhile, nay? Good excuse for that, I had no internet. MY computer was being rebuilt to get all the viruses and shit. Well after getting it back, it still didn't work, so we ended up saying F it and throw it away and got a new. Good thing too, the thing was like eight years old or something. But then the new computer didn't have a floppy disc inserter thing, so I was screwed yet again. I had to wait for a chance to go out and buy re-burnable CDs to transfer my stories. Sigh... well I can finally start updating again, thank god. So anyways, without any further excuses and such and such. I now present the next long awaited chapter to WGAE.

Disclaimer- After all the time I've been gone, you'd think they would get rid of this. Sigh... I don't own Tenchi Muyo, alright? God... so annoying.

__

Strange Thing To See

Four weeks. Four miserably long weeks, enough to drive anyone out of their minds. Ryoko couldn't take it much longer. It's been four weeks since they saved Kiyone, four weeks since Azaka muttered his last breath. And Ryoko hates to admit it, but its been four weeks that Tenchi and a certain police officer have been getting closer. A week after the incident, Tenchi had explained everything to Kiyone, just like he promised.

Some parts Ryoko already knew, and some she didn't. Some of his story he wished he didn't have to here, like how Tenchi really got mixed up with Azaka and Kimedaki. Turns out, Tenchi was there when his father and grandfather were murdered, both were shot and killed in his old apartment. The people who killed them were none other than Azaka and Kimedaki. They covered it all up by starting a fire in the apartment. It soon spread and the bodies of Tenchi's family were burned beyond recognition. Tenchi had seen it all, totally helpless to save his family. They spared Tenchi's life however, which Tenchi admits he still doesn't know to this day why. They forced him to work, following their boss's orders.

Ryoko has to give Kiyone credit, she hasn't turned Tenchi in for everything he said admits to doing, like his true 'profession'. Perhaps it's because he said now that Azaka and Kimedaki are gone, he no longer will be forced to do such wrongful jobs and will go out and find a real one. What surprised Ryoko even more was that Tenchi told Kiyone about Sasami, that she's not really related to him in any way, and yet, Kiyone decided not to hand the child over to an orphanage.

Perhaps the reason why the last four weeks have seemed so long for the guardian angel is because she doesn't know what's going to happen. Kiyone has been searching for anyone by the name of 'Kagato.' Rumors are all the police officer was able to find so far. Ryoko refused to help in any way for several reasons. One, she'd rather not have Tenchi meeting anyone like Kagato. Two, that would mean that she'd have to explain how she knows the person, and that's better left alone. And finally, and most importantly, it could be that 'this' Kagato is not the same one she knows. After all, if she has indeed been dead for as long as she's led to believe, than how would 'her' Kagato be alive.

Here's the problem though, Ryoko is beginning to find several things _off_ about her time in Heaven. She never questioned it before, but with the mention of Kagato, she's beginning to realize some things she didn't before. The world as she once knew it, when she was a alive, is the same as it is today. If she has indeed been dead for centuries, then why hasn't much changed in the world? Shouldn't there be hovering cars by now, and other futuristic technologies? Something's off indeed. And it's beginning to drive the cyan haired angel out of her mind. Why didn't she notice these things before? Is it because she hasn't really cared about her surroundings?

If she had just cared to notice everything before, she would have noticed everything around her is familiar. After all, she herself lived in New York. She lived there, worked there, and finally died there. She hasn't seen anyone she recognizes, but that's probably because when she worked for Kagato, she didn't really socialize with outsiders, only with other people working for him, and she took care of a majority of them before she died. If this is the same Kagato, and if he's still located in the same area, than she knows exactly where to find him. Has she gone to check it out you ask? No... why? Because she doesn't want to find out the truth. That's the bottom line, she doesn't think she'll be able to take the truth.

Ryoko shakes her head, giving a bored sigh. Tenchi's out again, leaving her to herself. 'Ah... at least he's not with the cop.' Ryoko thinks to herself positively. True to his word, Tenchi found a job, a 'real' job. She never really pictured Tenchi to be the type to work at a deli. Then again, it's hard to picture him as doing anything else considering the only things she's seen him do involve being sneaky and crafty enough to evade the police. Ryoko still doesn't understand how Tenchi was able to never get caught, he's got some luck.

Ryoko glances out the kitchen window from her spot on the counter, watching as a few snowflakes fall. 'Getting closer to that damn holiday.' Ryoko thinks to herself miserable. Okay... so she's not one with much of a Christmas cheer. She wonders if Tenchi even celebrates the holidays, he hadn't celebrated any so far, not even Thanksgiving. Then again, Thanksgiving is suppose to be a time to give thanks to what you have, what does Tenchi have that's worth thanking for? A life full of misery?

Ryoko's gaze snaps from the window towards the kitchen door as her ears pick up the sound of footsteps and gentle humming. Reacting quickly, Ryoko vanishes through the kitchen wall as Sasami walks in with a duster in her hand. One thing Ryoko has noticed in the last four weeks is that Tenchi's little roommate is becoming aware of her presence. It took her awhile to realize why the little girl would suddenly tense up whenever Ryoko looked over the little girl's shoulder to see what's cooking. But that's as far as it has come along, she's just becoming aware of a presence in the house. And she's not the only one either, believe it or not. Sasami's pet... whatever it is... Ryo-Oki, has been aware of her to, as much as being able to see her even. She tends to walk up to Ryoko, calling for attention. Ryoko knows Sasami hasn't mentioned anything to Tenchi, the kid probably thinks he'll tell her she's crazy. Well anyways, Ryoko isn't going to let Sasami become more aware of her than she already is, after all, it's bad enough to have Tenchi able to see, hear, and touch her.

Speaking of Tenchi, he's been acting indifferently towards her lately. Ryoko isn't surprised, after all, she's the reason for his behavior. She admits, she's been acting strange since the night of Azaka and Kimedaki's deaths. She hasn't really spoken much to Tenchi, at least not as much as she used to. She tends to stay away from him also. It's just that she's got a lot on her mind. And Tenchi obviously noticed too, because he's been asking about it every now and than. As if Ryoko would tell him.

Ryoko heads out to the living room to look at the clock. She sees that it's four-thirty, which means Tenchi will be home soon. Ryoko has to admit, he's actually been making her a bit unnerved this past week. She'd catch him every now and than starring at her, and when she glances back towards him, he'd merely smile and go about his business. A few days ago he was walking around saying something like, 'Rain won't be a problem this time.' She has no idea what he was talking about. It's as if he's planning something, and Ryoko hasn't been able to figure out what it is, which only makes her irritated, she hates surprises.

'Speak of the devil.' Ryoko thinks to herself as she hears the sound of the doorknob being turned at the front door. A moment later, the door is opened, a cold gust of wind blowing in some snow before Tenchi manages to step into the apartment and close the door. Ryoko watches him for a moment as he brings his freezing hands to his mouth and blows on them, trying to warm them up.

With shaking hands, Tenchi unzips his jacket and puts it on the coat rack. "Tenchi?" Tenchi turns to the sound of Sasami's voice. The little girl peeks outside of the kitchen, a wide smile appears on her face as she sees Tenchi, "You're home! How was work? Did anything interesting happen today?" Sasami asks, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Tenchi chuckles a bit at Sasami, shaking his head in disbelief, "What could possibly happen in a deli Sasami. Oh right... there was something..." Tenchi says, just remembering.

"Really?"

Tenchi nods his head, "Yes.. I had a small chat with Kiyone and Mihoushi." Ryoko crosses her arms in annoyance at the mention of the officer's name. "They're going to be taking you out tonight. As a matter of fact, they should be here soon?"

"But..." Sasami begins to object, "What about you? Aren't you coming too? And where are they taking me?"

Tenchi walks over to his sofa, and takes a seat, "Well... for one... No, I'm not going with you three. I've got other plans. And they're taking you out to have some fun, you're cooped up in this apartment all the time. You need to get out more."

"I don't mind." Sasami says as she begins dusting the small coffee table with her duster. "Besides... Who will cook for you if I'm gone for the night...." Sasami pauses in thought as she just thinks of something, "You have plans tonight?" She questions a bit confused.

Tenchi scratches the back of his neck, chuckling a bit embarrassed, "I let that slip didn't I?" Tenchi shrugs his shoulders uncaringly, "Yeah, I've had it planned out for a while now."

Ryoko tilts her head to the side a bit curious as she listens to the conversation unfold as she hovers near the ceiling of the living room. 'Planning something?" Shaking her head and giving a irritated sigh, one though crosses her mind, 'Probably for that annoying cop.'

Sasami taps her chin in thought, seemingly trying to figure out what Tenchi is planning, "If I'm with Mihoushi and Kiyone... than you're not going to be going out with them..." Tenchi raises an eyebrow at the comment, "So... does that mean you plan on taking someone else out?"

Tenchi leans his head back, his gaze going up to the ceiling. "Yup." Ryoko's brows raise up in interest as Tenchi grins up at her. Knocking comes from the front door, causing Tenchi to stand up, "Guess they're here. Better get your jacket on." Tenchi announces. Sasami quickly dashed off to the bathroom, deciding it better to get changed before going anywhere. Tenchi heads towards the front door and opens it up to reveal Kiyone and Mihoushi waiting at the other side. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Tenchi!" Mihoushi exclaims cheerfully. "We're here to pick up Sasami because we're taking her out tonight." Kiyone gives a tired sigh, not bothering to remind Mihoushi that it was Tenchi's idea to begin with.

Tenchi scratches the head and gives an appreciative grin, "Yea well.. She'll be out in a few minutes. I think she wanted to get something else on, since she was just cleaning."

Kiyone crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at the man, "So why is it that you want us to watch her tonight? You never did give me a reasonable explanation. You just said you have plans, and you need someone to watch her."

"Uh yeah about that... Do you think perhaps she can stay with you tonight?" The question only makes Kiyone more suspicious, and Tenchi can tell. "It's just that I don't know how late I'll be out." That doesn't help him much either. Tenchi gives a small hopeful smile, "Please?"

Kiyone gives a defeated sigh, "Alright.. But I'll have to drop her off early in the morning. I can't take her to work with us." Shaking her head in annoyance, "It's bad enough I have to put up with Mihoushi. I still don't see how you could lose your apartment!" Kiyone says, her voice raising a bit in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Kiyone! It's just that I forgot to pay my rent and I didn't have any money and I didn't have anywhere else to go." Mihoushi begins apologizing, her eyes becoming tearful, "I promised I'd pay you back for letting me stay!"

"You owe me big time Mihoushi." Kiyone reminds her partner. The officer turns her attention back to Tenchi, "Are you going to tell me what it is you're going to do?"

"Nope." Tenchi replies a bit teasingly.

Just then Sasami appears at his side, ready to go. "Hi Kiyone, hi Mihoushi." Sasami greets politely.

"Hi Sasami!" Mihoushi greets excitedly, "Are you ready to have some fun? We're going to go to the movies and go out to eat, and then we can have ice cream and than we're going to have a sleep over at Kiyone's!" Sasami stands there blinking a bit, trying to process what exactly the woman had just said. For someone who's suppose to be an adult, Mihoushi acts more like a child than Sasami. Sasami just nods her head, thinking it best to just wait to find out what the plans are for them.

"Alright you two. Let's go." Kiyone says as she heads towards her car. With a quick farewell to Tenchi the other two head towards the car.

Shaking his head a bit, Tenchi closes his door and turns around, giving a sigh of relief as he wipes his forehead with his arm, "Well, that was interesting." Tenchi comments to himself. He directs his gaze towards Ryoko as she sits her self down on the back of the couch, crossing her legs, she stares at him, as if expecting him to say something. Tenchi can't help himself from grinning ear to ear, "Ready?" He asks, which is definitely not what Ryoko was expecting him to say. "Well?" Tenchi presses on.

Ryoko sits there, blinking in confusion. "What are you talking about? Am I ready for what?" She doesn't recall ever being told she was going anywhere, and she'd definitely remember having some sort of plans with Tenchi.

Tenchi shrugs his shoulders, the grin never leaving his face, "You haven't come out of this apartment since... " Tenchi pauses, having trouble to voice it, "Well you know... So I decided to get you out."

Ryoko rolls her eyes at Tenchi, "I'm a ghost haunting your home, remember? Being dead kind of makes it hard to do anything."

Tenchi walks over to the couch and grabs one of Ryoko's wrists. Pulling her off the couch, Tenchi proceeds to dragging her towards the door, "That doesn't mean anything. You still do everything the living do, even if you don't need to. I see you sneak a bite to eat whenever Sasami cooks. Besides, you've been a bit quiet lately, I think the fresh air will do you good." Tenchi grabs his jacket off the coat rack with his free hand as he continues to drag Ryoko away from the couch.

Ryoko's gaze remains on the hand Tenchi is dragging her with. No matter how many times he touches her, it always seems to shock her to no end. Perhaps she should be used to it by now, but she isn't. She could just disappear on him so she wouldn't get stuck with whatever he has planned for her. But than again, getting out does seem like a good idea, it could clear up her head a bit. Deciding to make the best of things, Ryoko gives a playful smirk, "Gee Tenchi... You sure know how to sweet talk a girl into going out on a date with you." She teases.

Tenchi chuckles at the comment, "It's a gift I guess."

Ryoko brows raise in surprise when she realizes Tenchi isn't denying the fact that he is, in fact, taking her out on a date. After a moment Ryoko shakes her head, deciding it best not to think about it. Glancing around the snowy sidewalks, Ryoko decides to ask the question that's been racking her mind for a few minutes now, "So where are we going anyway?"

"That's a surprise."

'I hate surprises...'

------

"You do realize that people think you're crazy." Ryoko points out as Tenchi takes a seat at one of the small tables outside of the cafe. The 'surprise' happened to be a stop at a cafe to get a small bite to eat. Not very exciting, Ryoko admits, but she guess Tenchi doesn't know what to do with a guardian angel, or ghost as Tenchi thinks of her. Then again, Ryoko could be wrong, after all, this is just the beginning of their night as Tenchi pointed out as they walked up. "Why don't you take a seat inside, where you'll be warm?" Ryoko asks, noticing the small white clouds coming out of Tenchi's mouth with each breath he takes. Tenchi just shakes his head as he glances through the small menu, trying to decide on what to order. Ryoko just gives a defeated sigh and sits in the seat across from him. "So what are you getting?" Ryoko asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hmm..." Tenchi seems to have found what he wants, "I think I'll have a French Vanilla coffee and an eclair." Tenchi answers before closing his menu, "What about you Ryoko? What are you getting?"

"Do you know what it would look like if I was eating or drinking anything?" Ryoko asks in disbelief, "People would freak out at the sight of a floating coffee and food disappearing out of thin air." Actually.. the image is quite amusing to Ryoko, almost enough for her to try it. Almost being the key word, Ryoko shakes her head, "I don't need anything Tenchi."

Tenchi gives a frustrated groan at her answer, "I'm not going to let you sit there with nothing while I eat."

"Um... sir?"

Tenchi directs his gaze to the waiter at his table. Tenchi figures he's been standing there for a while on account that the waiter is starring at him strangely, probably thinking Tenchi has lost his mind, or has some mental illness, considering it appears Tenchi has been talking to an empty seat for a last few minutes. Tenchi just laughs embarrassedly, "Oh.. hello. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't sir." The waiter replies, a bit uncomfortable. "Could you order please? The weather is a bit cold and I'd like to get back inside."

"Right... um... I'd like two eclairs." The waiter jots it down on his note pad. "And... I'd like two French Vanilla coffees." Tenchi holds up his menu for the waiter to take.

"Uh, two sir?" The waiter questions, a bit confused. Tenchi nods his head. "O--k. I'll be back in a few minutes with your eclairs and... coffees."

Ryoko chuckles a bit from her spot, finding the situation rather amusing, "He more than likely thinks you've lost your mind." Ryoko decides to point out.

Tenchi crosses his arms, shivering a bit in the cold air, "I already deciding a long time ago that I have lost my mind." Ryoko raises an eyebrow at the comment, as if asking 'oh really?' Tenchi gives a short laugh, "I mean come on... Here I am.. having a drink with a dead person... And not only that, but I'm having a conversation with you too, and I can here you. So I most definitely lost my mind somewhere along the ways. No other explanation for it, I see, hear, and talk to dead people."

"You can touch me." Ryoko reminds him.

Tenchi's face suddenly feels warm, despite the cold air. "Oh yea." In Tenchi's mind he's asking himself, 'Did she have to say it like that?' Why Tenchi even took the comment the wrong way is beyond him, he'll have to smack himself for letting his mind wander a bit. Tenchi lets out a cough, trying to cover up his embarrassment, "Ok.. So maybe I haven't lost my mind, yet. I'm pretty sure I'm close though."

"Believe me sir... You're closer than you think." The waiter says as he places Tenchi's order in front of him, "Your order sir. I'll be back with the check."

Tenchi keeps his gaze at his lap as the waiter walks away. So everything isn't turning out to be as great as he hoped, especially since he's currently freezing in his seat. He glances over to Ryoko as she takes one of the eclairs of the small plate. She glances around a bit to make sure no one is around before she takes a bite of it. "Not bad."

A half smile appears on Tenchi's face as he decides not to worry about the waiter. After all, why should he care what someone he doesn't even know think of him. He picks up his coffee and brings it to his lips. Giving the hot substance a blow of air, he sends steam off into the cold night before taking a sip, instantly feeling a bit warmer with something hot in his body. "So..." Tenchi drags on as he tries to think of something to say, "Tell me about yourself Ryoko."

Ryoko blinks, a bit caught off guard at the question. Recovering from her surprise she finishes taking a bite of her eclair, "Like what?" She asks, not really sure what Tenchi would want to know about her.

"Well..." Tenchi thinks for a moment, "Anything. I mean... I don't really know much about you at all.. Just that you died young and you've been haunting my place for a few months now. Do you know anything about yourself? Or do you forget everything about your life when you die?"

Ryoko finishes off the eclair and folds her hands in her lap, "No... you don't forget it."

"So tell me about it." Tenchi says, generally curious about the life of the person who's been haunting him for some time now.

Ryoko's golden orbs glance down to the table, finding it interesting at the moment, "Well... there isn't much to tell... I lost my family when I was small... got into a line of work... then I died."

Tenchi's head tilts to his side, his curiosity showing through his expression, "Ryoko... how'd you die? Were you sick?"

"That's something I'd rather not talk about."

Tenchi nods his head in understanding, knowing that it'll always be itching his mind until she tells him. "So... how many years have you been.. uh.. dead?" Tenchi asks, not able to find a better way to ask.

Ryoko rests her cheek on one of her hands as she drums her fingers on the small table, "To tell you the truth... I don't know... It seems like forever since.. then.. but I'm beginning to think it hasn't been long at all."

"Why's that?" Tench's brows lower in question.

"Nothing has changed... Everything is just like I remember it." Ryoko explains a bit bored.

"Oh.. so you are from around here." Tenchi says, his suspicions answered. He figured she was. Why else would a ghost be around here? Certainly not for the crowded streets and foul tempered people who go about the day cussing as if it was their only way to communicate. Tenchi stands up from the table, pulling his wallet out of his pocket in the process, "Well I'm ready." Tenchi places a twenty dollar bill under his half filled coffee cup, "Let's get out of here."

------

"You've never done this before, have you?" Ryoko asks, laughing loudly. After they left the cafe, they wandered a bit aimlessly on the sidewalks, listening to a few carolers singing the holiday songs. It was a bit annoying to Ryoko after awhile considering the majority of the carolers only sing four different songs, the same ones that any other group knows. Of course the two used the time to do some window shopping to see what was being sold for the holiday rush. Nothing very interesting, to Ryoko at least, she isn't sure about Tenchi.

Then they came across the park, where they are now. Tenchi had the bright idea to go skating in the ice rink, forgetting to mention that he has never once ice skated in his life. Fortunately, Ryoko convinced Tenchi that she can go without ice skates, due to the fact that she wouldn't want to cause everyone else ice skating to die of shock at the sight of a pair of ice skates traveling across the ice on their own, no matter how tempting it is.

So Ryoko gets the pleasure of laughing at Tenchi as he tries to stand on the ice skates, only to fall on his backside every time he tries to move. "You're killing me!" Ryoko manages to say as she clutches her stomach in laughter.

Tenchi laughs a bit from his spot on the ice, his face flush in embarrassment. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to suggest skating. Not to mention all the other people on the ice look as if they are about to just burst out laughing at him, he wouldn't blame them if they did, he must look quite pathetic sitting on the freezing cold ice, causing his butt to go a bit numb from the cold.

He has to admit, if it gets Ryoko to laugh, it's worth it. Tenchi had enough of her depressing nature this last month, that's why he wanted to get her out of the apartment. Hoping to cheer her up. It seems strange to him that she would be the one falling in depression when it was he who had killed someone. He just thanks god that Kiyone had covered it up for him, in return for information. Not that he had much to give, but it was enough anyway. He just had to tell her everything he knew, which wasn't much considering Azaka and Kimedaki had always kept him in the dark about a lot off things.

Tenchi gives a defeated sigh as he fails to get up to his feet again. He glances up to the laughing cyan haired woman, "You know.. help would be nice."

Ryoko puts a hand over her mouth stifling a giggle as she holds out her free hand for Tenchi to take, "Of course." She says humorously. Once Tenchi gets a hold of Ryoko's hand, she pulls him to his feet, and goes the extra step of supporting him until he manages to get some sort of balance, as awkward his stance is, at least it works. Though if he's not careful, he'll be doing a split since his feet keep sliding further apart as he moves forward. Ryoko shakes her head, laughing a bit as she get behind him and begins pushing him along the ice. "Just try to keep your feet pointed forward." Ryoko comments.

Tenchi does as she says and lets her push him forward, trying his best not to fall. Lucky for him, every time he's about to slip, Ryoko tightens her grip on his shoulders and keeps him at his feet. It's quite embarrassing to need someone to push you along the ice, but Tenchi figures it's better than falling down again, and besides, it's not like anyone else knows he's being pushed on the ice. "Me and my bright ideas." Tenchi chuckles a bit to himself.

"It isn't so bad." Ryoko replies, joining in his laughter, "You're just not used to the ice yet. Although it was more entertaining to watch you fall on your face when you first stepped out on the ice."

"Thanks for reminding me." Tenchi shakes his head.

"So..." Ryoko trails off.

"So..." Tenchi repeats.

"How are you and Kiyone doing?" Ryoko manages to bite back the venom in her voice and ask.

Tenchi glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at the question, "What kind of question is that?" He asks a bit confused.

Ryoko rolls her eyes, "I'm just trying to start conversation Tenchi. But it's alright if you don't want to talk about your little girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" Ryoko catches Tenchi before he ends up kissing the ice again. She stops pushing him as Tenchi turns himself around. "What do you mean 'my little girlfriend?'" Tenchi asks a bit embarrassed, "Kiyone is a friend."

"Oh..." Ryoko gives a short laugh, "Well... you two spend so much time together, I just drew out my own conclusions."

Tenchi raises an eyebrow, "Uh Ryoko, we spend so much tie together because she's helping me search for that man Kagato." Ryoko's eyes twitches at the name. "I mean..." Tenchi continues, "Kiyone's a good friend and everything, but she scares me sometimes." Tenchi admits embarrassed.

Ryoko stands there, starring at Tenchi for a moment, dumbfounded at his confession. Than without warning she bursts out laughing, "You're afraid of her?" Ryoko could hardly hold herself up, much less Tenchi. Here she was getting jealous over Kiyone when in reality, Tenchi is afraid of her. Okay, so she's been jealous, so sue her, she's dead anyway, you won't get anything. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't like a guy, it just means she stands no chance whatsoever.

Tenchi scratches the back of his head, "If I didn't know better Ryoko, I'd say you were jealous." He chuckles a bit at the prospect.

Ryoko's laughter immediately stops as she crosses her arms and stares at Tenchi, trying to look as unaffected as possible. "Tenchi... I'm dead. There's no point in me being jealous considering it would never happen." She explains to him.

Tenchi nods his head a few times, "Good point." he admits. He tries to give ice skating another shot, but with his first movement he begins flailing about and grabs hold of Ryoko's hands to steady himself, all the while Ryoko is laughing at himself. "Ok.. so I can't skate." Tenchi says as he gives a goofy little smile.

Ryoko shakes her head, "No you definitely can't. And I don't think you'll ever be able to." After a moment, Ryoko glances down at their hands as Tenchi brings them up. He entwines his fingers with hers, and pulls the cyan haired woman closer, leaving only a few inches between them. Ryoko bites her bottom lip as she stares back and forth from their hands and up at Tenchi. Tenchi just stands there, grinning a bit as he tries to remain steady on his feet. Ryoko lowers her head a bit, trying to conceal the smile forming on her lips, "Heh.." Tenchi staggers a bit at first as Ryoko begins to twirl them slowly, as if they were dancing on the ice, their hands never breaking apart.

------

"That was so much fun! We should see it again sometime!" The blonde officer exclaims, obviously excited after seeing the movie.

Both Sasami and Kiyone share a glance before giving a tired sigh. Sasami for one doesn't see why an adult, such as Mihoushi, would want to see SpongeBob Square Pants: The Movie, in the first place. She had no desire to see the movie, and she just knows Kiyone wouldn't want to see it. So how did the two get stuck in seeing the movie? It shall forever be a mystery to Sasami, that's for sure.

"Mihoushi..." Kiyone draws out her name, telling her she's growing annoyed. The movie only gave her a headache, it was one of the worst things she had to sit through. How the heck did she get suckered into seeing such a thing? Oh right... it was either that or Garfield the movie. She should of gone with the cat. Mihoushi's childish nature really surprises Kiyone sometimes. It probably shouldn't by now, this is a grown woman who enjoys watching cartoons in the morning while eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

The trio continue on their way, Sasami just enjoying her time out. Her eyes seemingly shinning with happiness, Sasami just takes in one of the finer places of the city. The soft white blanket of snow covering the grass and trees is a beauty in itself. Sasami can't remember seeing a better view in the city. All her life she was tossed about until she finally gave up on the orphanage and tried to live on the streets. Of course, when your young and naive you think you can do anything. Sasami learned the hardships of living homeless. Were it not for Tenchi, Sasami isn't sure she'd still be alive.

Sasami snaps out of her reverie at the sound of Mihoushi mentioning something about ice. Stopping in her tracks, Sasami turns around to see Mihoushi starring over to the ice rink where several people are ice skating. Sasami lets her gaze wander to the people on the ice, finding entertainment by the few exceptional skaters on the ice. "Is that... Tenchi?" Sasami hears Kiyone say.

Sasami blinks a bit surprised before searching the ice for the mentioned person. Brows raise in surprise as Sasami sees him, sure enough, Tenchi is indeed on the ice. Sasami squints her eyes a bit. Than a thought raises in her mind, 'Why is he just spinning on the ice and why does her have his hands in front of him?' A strange thing to see.

"What is he doing?" Kiyone asks, obviously confused at the sight of Tenchi on the ice. She glances down to Sasami to see her input, only to notice that the girl isn't listening to her, her attention glued on Tenchi, her mouth parted a bit as if shocked. Kiyone can't blame her though, she's a bit shocked at seeing Tenchi too, who would of thought he'd be one to go ice skating? 'So this was his plan for tonight?' Kiyone thinks amusingly, 'Probably was embarrassed to tell me he skates.'

As hard as she tried, Sasami couldn't tear her eyes off of Tenchi's skates. Not wanting to believe her eyes. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, it's beyond all logic. Perhaps she's seeing things, after all, no one else has seemed to mention anything. But Sasami is certain that she isn't just seeing things. So is it her, or is Tenchi actually floating a few centimeters above the ice? Blinking a few times, Sasami redirects her gaze to his hands, only to rubs them a bit in disbelief. Is she actually seeing another pair of hands held in Tenchi's?

"Oh! It is! It's Tenchi!" Mihoushi exclaims excitedly. Mihoushi begins waving her hand, jumping in her spot, trying to get his attention, "HI TEN-MURPH!"

"Shh!" Kiyone says before removing her hand from her partner's mouth. Shaking her head she glances back down to Sasami, "Let's go. I bet Tenchi wouldn't be too thrilled about us finding out his little secret." Kiyone suggests. Sasami manages to nod her head a bit dumbly before turning away from the scene and walking away, Kiyone following while dragging her partner behind.

------

Tenchi glances around the ice, thinking he heard someone call his name. Ryoko too looks around, trying to figure out what Tenchi is looking for. Tenchi just gives a short laugh deciding he's just hearing things. Tenchi glances down at his feet and gives a surprised shout, just noticing he isn't on the ice anymore, "Ryoko!"

The cyan haired woman gives a laugh at the man's obvious discomfort, "What? You actually thought you were ice skating? Fat chance, you'd of fallen by now." She teases before lowering him back down on the ice, but keeping him steady so he doesn't end up cracking his skull open on the ice.

Tenchi gives a defeated sigh, "I wish you'd warn me before you do something like that. What if someone saw me hovering off the ground?" Ryoko shrugs her shoulders a bit uncaringly, a smirk playing across her face. Tenchi shakes his head in disbelief, "Glad to you care so much." He comments, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know.. I could do worse. I could just make it look like you're flying ten feet in the air." Ryoko points out.

"Can I ask you something?" Tenchi asks suddenly.

Ryoko blinks a bit caught off guard from Tenchi suddenly changing the subject. She tilts her head to the side, a bit in curiosity and a bit in confusion, "You know... You don't need my permission. You can just ask."

"Yea... uh.. right.." Tenchi replies, seemingly confused.

Ryoko just rolls her eyes at him, "What is it Tenchi?"

"What's gotten you so... depressed this month?"

Ryoko stops moving, her hands dropping to her sides as she looks off to the side, leaving Tenchi to support himself. Tenchi's a bit surprised at the sudden mood change, but decides it's best to wait for an answer. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things..." Ryoko answers, almost too quietly for Tenchi to hear.

"Like what?"

Ryoko lets out a breath of annoyance, 'Can't he take a hint that I don't want to talk about it?' She thinks to herself. 'He'll probably keep asking until I tell him.' That's something Ryoko does not want to have to put up with. Ryoko crosses her arms over her chest, her expression void of emotion as she decides it's best to get it over with, "If you must know... I've been thinking about the day I died."

Tenchi hangs his head in shame, feeling a bit guilty to bring up the subject, especially since its been bothering Ryoko for the past month. "Ryoko... Was it an accident?" Tenchi asks, not really sure he'll get an answer, after all, he had already asked the question earlier, and she just brushed him off.

"No." Ryoko replies, her voice colder than Tenchi's ever heard it. Ryoko's nose scrunches up in obvious anger, "Tenchi... If you must know.. I didn't die from a sickness, or an accident, or any natural causes for that matter. I was killed."

Tenchi's brows raise in surprise, "Killed? Why? What reason would anyone have to kill you?"

Ryoko closes her eyes, trying to keep her anger in check. After all, its not Tenchi's fault for wanting to know, he doesn't know anything about her anyway, and it's only natural for anyone to ask the dead questions, well Ryoko figures as much anyways, she can't really be sure. "Let's get off the ice. This'll take awhile." Ryoko says before heading off the ice.

Tenchi staggers back to the ice skate post, managing to get to it without falling. After returning the rented ice skates, Tenchi quickly heads over to Ryoko who found a spot on an empty bench near the ice. Tenchi takes a seat next to her, not saying a word as he waits for Ryoko to tell him what he wants to know.

"I was in the 'business' too." Ryoko starts, referring to the jobs Tenchi was doing just a month ago. "Except unlike you, I knew who was in charge and I did worse things than you can imagine. I did what I was told for years, and stayed where I was, despite what he did to me." Tenchi manages to stop himself from asking what this person did to her, finding it best not to interrupt her. "I didn't do any of it because I wanted to, I had no other place to go. More times than I can count I've tried t run away, but that bastard has more eyes than a spider. He was able to find me each time and drag me back." Ryoko lets her shoulders sag as she lets out a miserable sigh, "Than after taking too much, I began plotting my way out, a way to escape permanently."

Ryoko's eyes narrow in a blaze of anger as she raises a clenched fist up at the memory, "Instead of running from him, I decided that my only way for freedom was to kill the bastard who would not let me go. I waited for a long time, then my chance finally came, and I took it without hesitation. I killed dozens of his lackeys until I made it to the top floor, my mind was made up, I'd kill him or die trying. I walked into his office, he was there, waiting for me, knowing why I was there. I was an idiot and didn't shoot him when I had the chance, he managed to grab me, we fought. Than finally, he tossed me through the window, from the top of the building. I had the gun in my hand at the time. I fired until the gun was empty, my last sight was seeing him collapse before I hit the ground below. My only regret is not being able to watch that bastard die completely"

Tenchi isn't all that surprised by the fact that she was killed. He kind of figured it out from the beginning but didn't want to ask just in case he was wrong. But he never would of thought that Ryoko had killed someone, much less a bunch a people as she claims. It kind of makes him nervous to be around her now. Granted, he doesn't know everything about Ryoko's past, heck, this is most likely just a small fraction of what she's been through. Tenchi doesn't know what to say really, so he just sits there silently, just thinking about what Ryoko has told him. Finally, gathering up enough courage to ask, Tenchi glances back to the silent woman at his side, "Ryoko... who was the man who killed you?" She had obviously taken effort in not using the man's name, and for that Tenchi is curious. Tenchi waits as he stares at Ryoko. But she sits there, her eyes closed, as if she didn't hear him. "Ryo--"

"Kagato."

Tenchi blinks a bit confused. "What?"

Ryoko opens her eyes back up, her eyes void of emotion as she stares blankly ahead, "His name was Kagato. The same name of the man you're searching for."

Tenchi leans back in the bench, stunned with shock. Questions begin to swarm through his mind. Is that why she's been upset lately? Why didn't she tell him before? What does this mean? And finally, is it the same person? "I don't doubt it." Tenchi blinks a bit at Ryoko's answer, apparently, he voiced his last question without realizing it.

"So what now?"

"..........."

Phew.. Finally! I've finished! And let me tell you this one thing people... This chapter... sucked! No really... It was really hard to write! I don't like how it came out at all. It's a bit sloppy. I dunno, maybe it's just me... It doesn't feel like it's as good as my previous chapters. This one seems... off some how. Sigh... Oh well... I'll let you guys decide on that one. So anyways... I'm back... Kind of... Updates are going to be slowing down with the fact that I have lots of make up work for school to do, I'm failing a class, and mid terms are coming up. But at least I have the internet again 0) Well tell me what y'all think! TTNC

This chapter is dedicated to my dog, Buster who was put down today while I was at school. Fifteen years old, and clumpy as hell, he lived out his life as a puppy. Never letting his age slow him down until this last month. Wherever you are my fuzzy friend, I wish to let you know that the twelve years you were with us was as fun and loving as the first day we got you. I'll never forget your stupidity, your playfulness, and most importantly I'll never forget this... YOU PISSED ON MY CLOTHES YOU STUPID DOG!


	21. Sick Day

I know, I know what y'all thinking. Y'all are thinking, 'What the hell took him so long?' Well I have a perfectly good reason for why it's taken me this long to update this fic. And that reason would be.. Cause I didn't feel like it! So Nyah! (Sticks tongue out) No seriously.. I've been trying to get older fics done... but than I got sidetracked from doing that with a new story lol. So things haven't been working as planned ya know? Anyways... Without further ado, I give you the long awaited chapter of Worst Guardian Angel Ever!

Disclaimer- Nope... Definitely don't own Tenchi Muyo... If I did I would of killed Tenchi off early in the series for being such an indecisive moron. (Stares) What? He is! All them women, and he doesn't have the balls to pick one! Damn just pick all of them Tenchi!

__

Sick Day

__

"Why didn't you tell me he was alive?" Ryoko practically screams in the Goddess's face, her anger reaching new limits. For good reasons too. The man, who not only ruined her life but also took it, turns out to be alive, after she had thought for the longest time had died.

Tsunami remains calm and collected, seemingly unfazed by Ryoko's fury, "For the exact reaction I'm getting now." She answers evenly, "I knew you would become upset if you found out he survived."

Ryoko can feel her eye twitch as she uses ever once of willpower in her not to smack Tsunami or better yet, punch her. "Even if he survived.. he should have died from old age." Ryoko comments, earning a small smile from Tsunami. Ryoko narrows her eyes suspiciously, "I have a suspicion that I haven't been dead as long as I believe."

"You're quite right Ryoko." Tsunami replies, "You've been dead for only two years now."

"Two years?" Ryoko repeats questioningly, her mouth parting slightly in surprise. Shaking herself out of her shock she fixes a her glare back on the Goddess, "But how is that possible? I've been up here for centuries!"

Tsunami gives a small laugh, "True... that's what it seems like. But Heaven has no meaning of time. You quickly lose track of actual time considering there's no night or day. So what seems like centuries up here may actually be a year on the surface, or two in your case."

Ryoko crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot impatiently, her lips set in a scowl, "So if you knew Kagato was really alive, why did you send me down to watch over Tenchi? You most of known I would of eventually found out."

For once, Tsunami doesn't have a real answer for Ryoko, "I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time." Truthfully, she knows Ryoko isn't cut out to be a guardian angel. But when it came down to the last minute of Tenchi's fate changing, her choices were scarce at the time. It was either Ryoko or Ayeaka. Tsunami chose Ryoko. By the look of things, Ryoko isn't going to be satisfied with her answer. Releasing a tired breath, Tsunami tries to give a better answer, "Ryoko. I told you before that I chose you because you yourself had a similar life as Tenchi. That is one of the reasons I chose you. But not the main one." Ryoko gives a look of confusion, "Yes I knew if I had you watch over the boy that you would find out that Kagato is alive. That Ryoko, is the reason why I chose you."

Ryoko stands there, blinking in confusion, "You wanted me to find out that Kagato is alive." She stated more than questioned. Tsunami nods her head, "But why? You most of known that I would do everything in my power to finish him off once and for all." 'And to keep him away from Tenchi.' She adds to herself.

Tsunami's lips curl up slightly at the comment, "Yes, I know. Ryoko, you don't seem to be understanding what I'm saying." Ryoko opens her mouth to comment but Tsunami shakes her head, cutting her off, "I WANT you to get rid of Kagato." Ryoko's arms hang at her side as she stares at the Goddess in stunned silence. Tsunami gives a short laugh, "Yes, I suppose it's not very godly of me to send someone to the surface to take care of a living person. But Kagato isn't the only one I want you to take care of."

"What? There's someone else?" Now Ryoko is sure she lost her mind. Would Tsunami really be saying these things? And asking her to actually kill someone.

"Yes... I want you to help Tenchi kill his 'boss' when they finally meet. Tenchi won't be able to do it himself." Tsunami explains, her tone dropping into a whisper.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryoko asks confused. "I know Tenchi isn't a person who would kill someone to solve his own problems. I know that from that time with Azaka and Kimedaki. But Tenchi will protect himself, even if it means taking the life of another. After all, he's done it once before."

Tsunami closes her eyes, and hangs her head, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Ryoko... I know things that will occur, it's both a curse and a blessing. I can't stop them from happening but I can try to prepare for them when they come. Tenchi will not bring himself to deal the final blow, he won't be able to. I can't risk telling you why, but if it makes things easier for you, I will tell you this. When dealing the final blow to Tenchi's boss just remember that Kagato and Tenchi's boss are partners."

"..." Ryoko isn't sure if that helps her or not. She suspects, no.. knows that there's more to what Tsunami is telling her. Something she doesn't want to tell her. Could it be because she could stop something from happening, and as an affect she alters the course of someone's destiny...'Wait a minute.. she wants me to kill two people... I'm not alive... wouldn't these actions change destiny's and alter Fate.' Usually Ryoko wouldn't care for consequences of her actions. But what if she does something that affects Tenchi... 'Tenchi... He's suppose to die... but when.. is it when he meets his boss? Is that why he isn't able to deal the killing blow, because he dies?'

Ryoko's brows furrow in thought as the questions continue to rack her brain, "Tsunami... If I were to kill these two people... wouldn't I cause Fate to crash?"

"I'm flattered that you show concern for our system." Tsunami says, obviously a bit surprised that Ryoko had given Fate a single thought in the matter, "To answer your question Ryoko... It's a possibility. But the results are worth it. Without those two people, the city's corrupted citizens and businesses will begin to clean themselves up, making the lives of others more easier. The murders and crimes will lower without the two leaders of crime present. If Fate is to crash as a result, we'll just have to fix it, we've done it times in the past, it just takes time. Besides.. "Tsunami gives a small amused smile, "With the most brilliant universal scientist here in Heaven, we can fix anything."

"I see..." Ryoko replies albeit, sounding a bit unsure. A sudden thought goes through Ryoko's mind, "If I do this, what do I get out of it?"

"Haven't you ever done something for someone that doesn't come with a reward of some sort." Tsunami shakes her head in disapproval.

"No. So what do I get out of this arrangement?" Ryoko asks again.

"Well... You get your revenge, Ryoko." Tsunami replies with a smile, "Shouldn't that be enough?"

Ryoko crosses her arms as she narrows her eyes, "First of all, I don't just go an kill someone for revenge. I only tried killing that bastard before because it was the only way for me to be free. And second of all, I really don't have to worry about that bastard, I'm dead. He's not my problem."

"If I recall correctly. It was you Ryoko that said, and I quote, 'I would do everything in my power to finish him off once and for all.'" Ryoko didn't reply, only scowled. Tsunami sighs, giving up on trying to get out of any sort of rewards. "Fine. Alright Ryoko, what is it you want?" She's asks, although she already has a pretty good idea what 'it is' that Ryoko wants.

A smirk appears across Ryoko's lips, "It's nothing too big... Just to live again."

"I'm sorry Ryoko, but I can't do that." Tsunami replies.

"Don't lie to me Tsunami, I know you can. I saw Mihoushi, she's alive. You brought her back to life. So you can do the same for me." Ryoko voice raises as she grows impatient.

"You don't understand Ryoko. The reason why Mihoushi was able to be brought back to life was because I took it. She was never suppose to die. But at the time I had no choice." Tsunami explains. "I had to give it back to her eventually."

"Fine... If you can't give me life, then don't take Tenchi's."

"It's not mine for the taking. His destiny is to die." Tsunami could tell Ryoko was quickly becoming angry, "Look... I can try to grant your first one. I'm not entirely sure if I can do it, especially with your record..." Tsunami trails off a bit. She shakes herself back to, "But I will try, but after you do as I ask."

Ryoko's lips curl up slightly as she remembers hearing response. True... she may not get what she wants, but there's a possibility. She could get both of her wishes if she tries hard enough. All she has to do is keep Tenchi alive when he meets his boss. Than if she's lucky enough, she'll be brought back to the land of the living and than she'll have a happily ever after with her Tenchi. But first thing's first, she has to bring Tenchi to Kagato. That's saying that Kagato's 'business' is in the same place it was two years ago. He might have moved it somewhere else since she kind of did a number on the place.

"Tenchi." Ryoko turns her gaze towards the front door of the apartment as Sasami opens the door and enters. Turning her gaze towards the clock on the wall, Ryoko sees it's six in the morning. Kiyone obviously has to go to work, otherwise she wouldn't have dropped the girl off so early. Ryoko stays in her spot, sitting on top of the television with Tenchi sleeping on the couch in front of her. She watches amused as Sasami runs around the couch and begins shaking Tenchi's shoulders, "Tenchi! Wakey Wakey!" Sasami says, a bit too cheerfully for this early in the morning. The little girl was anxious to ask Tenchi about last night and what she saw, so she continues to shake him.

Only Tenchi isn't waking up. He continued to be unresponsive to Sasami's calls and shakes. Ryoko's chest knots up as she watches fearfully as Tenchi still hasn't woke up. 'No... he can't be...'

Ryoko isn't the only one who's growing worried, Sasami is becoming frightened as Tenchi fails to make a response, "Tenchi? Tenchi, please wake up, you're scarring me." Sasami says in the dark apartment. Desperate, Sasami pushes Tenchi off the couch.

She receives the desired affect, Tenchi falls off the couch, landing onto the hard floor. He gives a sick groan, telling both Sasami and Ryoko that he is in fact alive. Tenchi untangles his feet from the blanket before glancing up at Sasami, "Oh Sasami, you're-" Tenchi is cut off as his body is racked with coughs.

"Are you alright Tenchi?" Sasami asks concerned.

Tenchi nods his head, "I'm just tired. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"I don't know.." Sasami trails off. Reaching her hand out, she places the back of her hand on Tenchi's forehead. She quickly pulls back, surprised by how hot his forehead is, "Tenchi you're sick. You're burning up." Sasami gives a small scowl as she places her fists on her hips, "That's what happens when you don't dress properly when ice skating."

"Wha-" Tenchi begins coughing again. Ryoko remains in her seat, feeling surprised, amused, and guilty that Tenchi is sick.

"Oh yeah.." Sasami says suddenly remembering, "Kiyone, Mihoushi, and I saw you at the skating rink in the park after we saw a movie."

Tenchi's cheeks heat up, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Oh. you did, did you?"

"But that's not important right now. " Sasami says, "What's important is you getting rest and getting better. I'm going to go make you some breakfast."

Before Tenchi is able to tell her not to worry about it, she's heading off into the kitchen, picking up Ryo-Oki on her way towards the kitchen. Tenchi groans a bit sickly before getting himself back up onto the couch. Finding that Sasami is no longer in the room, Ryoko flies over to Tenchi and hovers a foot above him, grinning down at him. Tenchi rolls his eyes at her, "I guess it wasn't such a great idea to go out after all."

"On the contrary my Tenchi, it was a wonderful idea. I got to watch you make a fool out of yourself on the ice." Ryoko laughs at the memory.

Tenchi raises an eyebrow at the 'My Tenchi,' but decides not to question it. "Thanks for reminding me." He mumbles feeling a bit stupid for trying to ice skate when he had no experience. It sure looked a lot easier than it really was.

"Aw.. Don't be like that. I'm sorry." Ryoko says, albeit not sincerely. It really is amusing to see Tenchi pouting about being sick. Of course it could just be the good mood she's in this morning. Tenchi mumbles something under his breath which sounds suspiciously like 'Yeah right.' Ryoko lays down on Tenchi and gives a wide smile, "How about I make it up to you, my dear Tenchi." Ryoko begins drawing circles on his chest, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Um..." Tenchi's knows his face is burning, partially from being sick and partially because of Ryoko's sudden 'friendliness.' He's not sure whether or not he wants to know what's gotten into his ghostly friend all of a sudden. Tenchi begins coughing a bit, feeling his throat becoming sorer with each cough. "Some water would be nice." He says once he gets his coughing under control.

Ryoko leaps off the couch, "Hey no problem. You want water, I'll get you water." She announces.

"Um.. Why don't I just ask Sasami." He says, having second thoughts.

"What? Think I can't do a simple task of getting water?" She asks, feeling a bit hurt.

"No.. it's just that you would have to go into the kitchen and get it, Sasami is in the kitchen." He points out.

"That's nothing, I'll just make sure to be careful." Ryoko smirks.

Tenchi sighs in defeat, knowing there wasn't going to be a way to persuade Ryoko into just letting him get Sasami to get it. "Fine.." As an after thought he adds, "You DO know where the water is right?"

Ryoko's eyes twitches, "Tenchi... Do I look like a complete idiot to you?" Ryoko cuts him off before he can respond, "Of course I know where the water is! Anyone with a half a brain knows where it is." Not wanting to stay around so Tenchi can insult her intelligence more, she heads off towards the kitchen.

Ryoko peeks into the kitchen from the doorway. She watches a moment as Sasami hums while she mixes a few things in a large bowl with Ryo-Oki perched on top of her head. Ryoko glances up at the cupboards above Sasami's head, where the cups are kept, 'Damn...' "Hmm..." Ryoko glances over to the sink and grins triumphantly at the sight of a glass sitting on the counter.

Flying over to the sink, Ryoko grabs the glass. One problem solved, but a new one has occurred. How to fill it without Sasami noticing. Ryoko's certain she'll notice if the sink is turned on. Ryoko's eyes light up as an answer comes to mind. 'Use the sink in the bathroom!' Ryoko quickly flies out of the kitchen, glass in hand, and heads over to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, Ryoko turns the sink on, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the sight of brown water coming out of the sink. Ryoko waits a moment for the water to clear up, when it appears the brown dirty water has finally disappeared, leaving only clean clear water, Ryoko fills the glass up. She ignores the fact that, despite the water looks clean, it still smells quite bad.

Once she has the glass filled up, and sink turned off, Ryoko heads back towards the couch where Tenchi is resting. 'Tenchi really needs his pipes checked.' Ryoko thinks to herself as the image of the brown dirty water flashes through her mind. "Ten-chi!" Ryoko chimes. Tenchi groggily sits up, sniffling a bit in an attempt to clear his nose. "I got you some water." She announces a bit too cheerfully for the sick man.

"Uh.. thanks Ryoko." Tenchi says grabbing the glass from her hands. It doesn't occur to him that there's dirt specks floating in the water. The only thing Tenchi is concerned about is having some moisture in his dried throat. Bringing the glass to his mouth, Tenchi takes a large gulp of water, immediately regretting it as he chokes from the foul tasting water.

Ryoko grabs the glass from him before he drops it while he coughs, making an occasional gagging noise, "Tenchi, are you alright?" Ryoko asks, generally confused.

"Ryoko..." Tenchi coughs out, "Where'd you get the water?"

"Where else? The sink of course!" Ryoko announces.

Tenchi groans sickly, feeling his stomach do a sudden flip flop, "That water isn't filtered... You were suppose to get some from the container of water I put in the refrigerator." Ryoko mouths a silent 'Oh' Tenchi shudders from the after taste of the foul tasting water, "Don't worry about it."

Ryoko tilts her head to the side as she stares questioningly at the glass of water in her hands. 'It can't really be that bad, can it?' Ryoko shrugs her shoulders absentmindedly, 'Well... one way to find out.'

Tenchi closes his eyes, ready to get some more sleep. Glass shatters in front of in, causing him to sit up and stare as Ryoko clutches her throat, making gagging noises as she sticks her tongue out, her eyes appear to be watering. Tenchi glances down at the shattered glass and back up at Ryoko, quickly putting two and two together.

"Tenchi?" Sasami wanders out of the kitchen to see what the noise was. She quickly heads over to the shattered glass and than scowls at Tenchi, putting her hands on her hips, "Tenchi, if you were thirsty, you could have asked me to get you something."

"But." Tenchi tries to cut in.

"You shouldn't be up and about when you're sick. It'll slow down your recovery."

"But."

"Now I have to clean this up."

"I can take care-"

"You should be resting mister! Now go back to sleep!" Sasami orders as she scurries over to the small closet in the hallway where she can get a dustpan and a broom.

Tenchi shakes his head, ignoring the sounds of Ryoko's laughter. How is it that a small girl can have complete control of him? Tenchi blinks in confusion as he notices Sasami standing in front of him, arms crossed and with that infamous scowl across her face as she taps her foot impatiently. Tenchi scratches the back of his head, giving a nervous laugh before laying back down on the couch. He turns his back to her so he doesn't have to see whether she's still standing there or not. He can still hear Ryoko laughing behind him.

Tenchi let's a long sigh drag out as one thought goes through his mind, 'I hate being sick.'

Oops! Sorry to cut this so short... But this is the end... of the chapter that is. Heeheehee. This is more like a chapter to let y'all know that I am alive, and still working on this story. Heh heh... But this is better than nothing I'd say. Heh heh.. just in case any of ya are wondering... thought I don't know why you would be I got that whole 'brown dirty water' idea from my sink. See.. If we don't change the water filter the water begins to smell really bad and begins to change colors. That's why whenever I want a drink of water, I drink Shoprite water! lol.

Anyways, since I let you know I'm alive and still writing, let me know y'all are alive and still reviewing. Don't let this amazing offer pass you by! Press the little review button and you could very well win a prize... Not really... but it's a fun thought.


End file.
